Hola, me llamo Emmett
by simplementelaru
Summary: ¿Emmett chiflado? ¿Alice es un Gnomo que se escapó del circo? ¿Edward se maquilla? ¿Y Elvis Presley de donde salio? ¿Jacob Madonno? ¿Y Billie Joe Armstrong que hace aca? ¿Ensalada de famosos? ¿WTFFFF? Todo eso y mucho más en esta divertida historia :D
1. Elvis Presley

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capitulo 1: Elvis Presley.**

Estaba sentado junto a la ventana del living ¡Pero qué día tan aburrido! No había nadie en la casa, habían ido a cazar, pero claro, yo me tenía que quedar en casa encerrado como un pez en la pecera. Pero tenía una idea, no permitiría que el aburrimiento me matara… nono ¿¡ESCUCHASTE ABURRIMIENTO!?

Primero iba a ir a buscar a todos sisisi, Alice siempre volvía primera… Era tan pequeña que no necesitaba beber demasiada sangre… Eso suena demasiado feo…

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡Los ovnis llegan! ¡Se acercan! ¡Me quieren llevar con ellos!- dije haciéndome el asustado.

-Si, claro- fue todo lo que dijo

-Tengo que esconderme, no me puedo quedar aquí para que me encuentren.

-Entonces escóndete en el baño-dijo la enana.

-¡NO! Jamás me verán entrar al baño solo… Allí vive el fantasma de Elvis Presley

-¿Elvis?- preguntó

-Si, Elvis, dicen que está aliado con los marcianos y que cada vez que se acercan suena 'Burning Love'.

-Caro, Emmett, te creo…-dijo rodando los ojos

_Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising higher higher it's burning through to my soul Girl, girl, girl you gonna set me on fire my brain is flaming…_

La canción se oía perfecta, tal como había planeado, con el grabador en el cuarto de al lado se oía bien fuerte, Alice cayó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Se acercan! ¿NO LO VES?- dije desesperado

-Emmett ¿Qué harán cuando lleguen?

-Tirar cada shopping abajo y destruir a los diseñadores más importantes, además… ¡Eliminarán a la gente pequeña!

-NO ¡Oh Dios mío! Vienen por mí- dijo Alice dando saltitos en círculo y corriendo hacia el exterior de la casa.

-Primera víctima…-dije sonriendo

-Emmett ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre de Alice?-dijo Edward entrando. _¡Oh no! _Pensé y Edward me miró… debía bloquear mis pensamientos… _¡ALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS! _Pensé.

-YA VIENEN ¡Vinieron por mí! Han estado hablando con el fantasma de Elvis que vive en el baño

-¿Elvis Costello en el baño?- preguntó- ¡Estás chiflado!

-No ¡Elvis Presley! Dicen que cuando suena Burning Love es porque él se acerca y los Marcianos lo ayudan ¡Esto será como la película Mars Attack!

-¿Cómo sabes que son de Marte?

-¡NO LO SON! ¿O si? ¡Ese no es el punto!-dije gritando- Eddy ¡Quieren aniquilarme! Llegarán, lo juro.

_I don't know which way to go your kisses lift me higher like the sweet song of a choir you light my morning sky with burning love ooh, ooh, ooh,_

La canción sonó en el momento indicado. ¡Caíste!

-¿Qué harán una vez que llegan a este mundo cruel?-dijo Edward.

-Quieren matar a la gente con el pelo pinchudo, destruir todas las obras de Debussy y quemar cada libro de Shakespeare.

-MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijo Ed mientras corría al exterior.

-¿Y ese ruido?- Carlisle estaba entrando con Esme de la mano, eran demasiado buenos, no les haría nada… por ahora

-Nada, Ed se asustó…

-Oh-dijeron ambos

Y llegó Rose, Oh si que me divertiría con ella, sería genial.

-ROSE ROSE ROSE - grité desesperado

-¿Osito? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia.

-Vienen ¡Ya vienen!

-¿Quiénes vienen?

-Es un desastre, un horror. Quemarán todo el esmalte del mundo y los salones de belleza se verán muy afectados.

-¿Quiénes vienen?- preguntó.

-¡Los aliens!- dijo Ed que había aparecido en el marco de la puerta para salir corriendo de nuevo.

-No ¡AHHHHHHH! ¿Qué haré?

-La señal de que llegan es que suene Burning Love, están aliados con el fantasma de Elvis que vive en el baño

_I feel my temperature rising help me, I'm flaming I must be a hundred and nine burning, burning, burning and nothing can cool me I just might turn into smoke but I feel fine._

-Es nuestra canción ¡Mi vida!-dijo abrazándome.

-NOOO- grité mientras me la quitaba de encima- Horrible criatura ¡Ellos te enviaron! ¡Sal de aquí cosa fea!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Monstruoooooo vete de aquí.

-Ya lo verás-dijo ella tirándose a un lado y tomando un Hacha.- Vas a ¡MORIR!

-Uh Oh- dije mientras corría

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme FEA? ¡Yo te voy a dejar feo!- dijo corriéndome con el hacha por todo el terreno.

-AMOR NO HAGAS ESTO

**Lección 1: No hagas nunca enfadar a Rose**

* * *

**Holaaaaa aca vuelvo yo, beuno esto seria algo asi como comedia (bueno, si, ES comedia)**

**estoy tratando de que quede bien pero a eso lo van a decidir**

**un besotee**

**los veo, bah, los leo XD**

**au revoir**

**PD: espero que se pasen a leer INK y No todo es color de rosas**


	2. Soy un verbo

**Capitulo 2: Soy un Verbo**

Hacia mucho calor para Forks, aunque me daba lo mismo, no lo sentía y eso lo convertía en un día demasiado aburrido para yo, el Señor Emmett Cullen Cara de Pez (¿y eso que fue?) . Eso era, tenía que haber una manera de pasarla bien… para el colmo estábamos dando verbos ¡Como odiaba ese tema de literatura!

Yo, tu, él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos ¿Son verbos?, debían serlo, en ese caso….

- ¡SOY UN MALDITO VERBO! – grité e intenté acuchillarme, pero claro, no me haría daño, así que salte un par de veces por la ventana pero no… Finalmente fui a la cocina, tomé un par de pollos y le pedí a Jasper que me los revolee por la cara a ver si sentía algo, pero nada, solo olor a ave muerta… De repente oí algo…

-Oh girls just wanna have fun!- cantó Rose por el pasillo.

-¡¡Rose!!- grité asomándome por la puerta.

-¿Si osito?- dijo sonriendo, parecía de buen humor, eso era genial.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a….?-dije, aunque no me dejo terminar

-¡NO!

-¿Y si…?

-¡NO!

-Pero no me has escuchado si solo me…

-¡NO!

-¡No sabes que voy a decir!

-Si, quieres que te ayude con uno de tus tontos planes para divertirte, y no lo haré.- dijo y se fue.

No tenía a nadie que me ayudara pero iba a conseguir a alguien que cayera…

-Hey Alice-dije asomándome al jardín, la muy genia estaba hablando al shopping para verificar si sus tarjetas servían con el limite excedido (yo creía que no tenían limites) en el patio.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella desde abajo.

-Ayuda

-¿Para?

-Tengo un plan…

-Ya voy-dijo y apareció atrás mío ¡Que rápida era!

-Pero ¿¡Que te ocurre!? ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?-dije gritando

-¿Qué hice?

-Asustarme, creí que eras Elvis

-Si, claro- dijo sentándose en mi puf con forma de pelota de baseball.

-Mira ¡Convocaré a las pixies!

-Oh no lo harás- dijo ella

-Sí, mira, tengo que hacer enfadar a Rose y ¿qué mejor que las pixies para arruinarle el día a alguien?

-Me gusta la idea, pero no te ayudaré.

-Si lo harás… DEBES hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo tu billetera con todas tus tarjetas de crédito.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo has hecho!- creo que los ojos se le tornaron rojos cuando se abalanzó sobre mi e intento pegarme un hachazo.

-¿Qué haces?-dije esquivándola, pero era muy ágil

-¡TE ASESINO!-gritó.

-Para-dije y la sostuve en el aire, era realmente liviana- ayúdame y te la daré intacta.

-Bien-dijo tranquila- solo bájame

-Está bien- dije bajándola.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Primer paso, asustar a Edward.

-Perfecto…-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Edward estaba en el baño haciendo quien sabe que cosa cuando entramos en acción, mientras el se iba a su habitación a buscar quien sabe que, Alice se metió detrás del espejo de un cuerpo mientras yo me metía en la ducha y me escondía detrás de la cortina.

-_Relax, take it easy…_-cantó Edward mientras entraba con una caja enorme y rosa ¡Eran los maquillajes de Rose!

Alice se las arregló para apagar la luz sin que el la viera y allí comenzó nuestro plan, prendí el grabador que había escondido detrás del inodoro con el control remoto y allí comenzó…

_Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising higher higher it's burning through to my soul Girl, girl, girl_

-¿Elvis? ¿Estás ahí? No te veo ¡No me mates!- dijo gritando y encogiéndose como un niño pequeño…

Moví las cortinas espectralmente y él se tiró al piso bajo el lavabo.

-BOOOOOOOOO-dije con tono fantasmal.-EEEEEEDWAAAAARD- continué

En ese momento Alice prendió la luz y yo me callé a esperar al siguiente paso.

-Oh Dios, estoy alucinando- dijo Edward parándose para abrir la caja.

¿Qué estaba sacando? ¿Era eso lápiz fecal, bese, displacentero, hombrera y rigor? (N/A son lápiz labial, base, delineador, sombra y rubor, pero lo puse así porque Emmett es medio burro XD) OH DIOS este chico estaba loco.

Comenzó a aplicarse todo aquel maquillaje en tonos que no combinaban ¿YO DIJE ESO?

-_Oh si estoy mirando a tu novia y que no tengo nada que decirte ella me gusta y yo ya también oh si y que y que…_- cantó Edward… este era el momento indicado.

Le hice la señal a Alice y esperé a que volviera a apagar la luz, entonces prendí el grabador, la canción comenzó de nuevo.

_Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising higher higher it's burning through to my soul Girl, girl, girl_

Y de repente, la canción cambió, no se por qué pero comenzó a sonar el himno nacional…

-NO NO ¡Por favor Elvis no lo hagas! ¡No me mates!- dijo sollozando, pero claro, no tenía lagrimas.

-EEEDWAAARD-dije mientras Alice sacudía el espejo- MIIIRAAAMEEE… DEJAME ASESINARTE… YES, WE CAN…

-¿No estas solo?- dijo Edward escondiéndose detrás del inodoro, suerte que no choco con el grabador.

-NOOOOO…. LADY DI ESTÁ CONMIGO….

-UUUHHH- dijo Alice- OOOOHHH… TE PAGARE CON EL DOLOR QUE ME HICIERON SENTIR A MI…. MALDITOS….- Alice hizo titilar la luz para que no se viera mientras yo le sacaba una foto a la cara de Edward, una vez que la había tomado comenzamos a mover el espejo y la cortina al mismo tiempo, mientras yo encendía el grabador y Alice hacía titilar las luces…

-NOOOO-dijo Edward.- No Samara, por favor

_¿¿¿SAMARA???_

Efectivamente, Samara Morgan (N/A la de la llamada) estaba saliendo de adentro del inodoro gritando como una loca, creo que pude vislumbrar como salía la de 'El Exorcista' por el botiquín de las toallas antes de gritar como una niñita y salir corriendo atravesando una pared. Pude oír como se reían Alice y Edward a mis espaldas ¡Me las iban a pagar!

-Al pozo, al pozo, al pozo con Samara- cantaba Alice mientras daba saltitos hasta su habitación.

_MALDITOS DUENDES CREADORES DE ALICE CULLEN ME LAS IBAN A PAGAR ¿CÓMO LA HABIAN DEJADO ESCAPAR DEL CIRCO? IDIOTAS… me vengaré… me vengaré… me vengaré…_

**Lección 2: jamás te alíes con Alice Cullen para nada, conoce a Samara y aun guarda contacto con los malditos gnomos que la dejaron escapar del circo**

* * *

HOLAA espero que les guste el cap, lo escribi y lo subi media apurada asi que no tuve mucho tiempo para leerlo entero y ver como quedo

besotes =)

grax a los que dejan Reviews y a los que me agregaron a Favorites y Alerts


	3. Plumíferos estúpidos

**Capítulo 3: Plumíferos estúpidos**

¿Por qué cada día tenía que ser tan aburrido? No tenía nada para hacer, como siempre y se me estaban agotando las ideas, tenía que vengarme de Alice, y de Edward, y de Rose por no ayudarme y tener que pedirle ayuda a Alice, quien trajo a Samara… Esta vez me las arreglaría solo, me vengaría solo.

Llamé a la pollería de Don Pavito, el pobre hombre estaba desquiciado, creía ser hijo de las palomas, que en mi opinión se hacen las tontas pero planean conquistar el mundo ¡EL MUNDO!

Malditos plumíferos, querían dominarme, se habían aliado con Elvis, Samara, Alice y los Aliens ¡Maldito gnomo de circo!

-Don Pavito, envíeme los mejores plumíferos vivos y muertos que tenga, un par de pinos y una hamaca paraguaya- dije. A los dos segundos llegó el camión, estaba lleno de aves y un par de pinos estaban ya acomodados en el patio.

Cavé un poso y lo llené de agua, ese sería el estanque de los patos, cuando llegaran esos tontos me vengaría… oh si…

En ese momento apareció Rose. Tomé un par de pollos muertos, abrí las jaulas de los vivos para que corretearan por allí y tiré a los patos por ahí.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Rose al verlos, en ese momento le revoleé un par de pollos por la cara para que se asustara, dicho y hecho, salió corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Eres un idiota, Emmett!- gritó desde la puerta.

-Es la historia de mi vida- dije, dejé todo como estaba y corrí al baño de Elvis y Samara, traté de convocarlos, pero claro, no funcionaba sin el gnomo.

-¿Lo escuchaste?- decía Alice mientras hablaba por teléfono con Bella- Ven cuando quieras, te buscaré en un par de minutos.

En ese momento Alice saltó por la ventana y a los pocos segundos la oí llegar con Bella, estaban cerca des estanque de mis amigos plumíferos.

Bajé corriendo, las hice upa y las tiré a ambas al estanque sucio.

-¡Toma Alice! No vuelvas a llamar a SAMAAAARAAAAAA- dije moviendo los dedos

-Me las vas a pagar Emmettina Culo, lo harás- dijo Alice

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, habían descubierto mi identidad secreta ¡El FBI no me volvería a llamar jamás!

-Eres gay, según Ed, así que te llamo cono te gusta que te llamen.

-Primero, soy Emmett Cullen, segundo, no me lastimes así, malvado gnomo- dije y corrí desesperado.

Una vez en mi habitación, abracé a Pipi, mi osito de peluche, y me chupé el dedo. Me comencé a mecer solo y en ese momento vi el truco, había una cámara en la esquina ¡Me estaban filmando! Maldito Gnomo conspirador, pero claro, Edward el unicornio no me creería, aunque él era el peor de todos.

Salí de mi habitación y corrí a la cocina, y allí estaban todos, me bañaron en huevos y harina, me ataron como un matambre y me tiraron al río atado a una silla con un bloque de cemento en los pies, podría haberlo troto, pero no, claro, eso me dejaría cargo de conciencia por matar a un pobre bloque de cemento.

Un momento, ¿Ese era Pepito Galletín Joe Harry Meyer de Colchón? Sí, era mi amigo el calamar gigante, él me llevaría al final del arco iris y me daría su olla de chocolate ¡Qué bueno era!

-Sálvame o te envío a Elvis- le dije, pero claro, era sordo

Y así termina nuestra historia, no me dejé llevar y morí ahogado en el río atado como un matambre.

_¿QÉ DIGO? No puedo morir, soy inmortal y no tengo pulmones ¡Estoy poseído por Samara! Mami, mami, mami_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grité, estaba en mi habitación, era de noche, todo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño, un terrible y espantoso sueño asustador de gente.- Sálvame, Lady Di.

Salí al pasillo, era algo raro porque ¡Yo no podía soñar! ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

**Lección nº 3: NUNCA visites a Pepito de nuevo ¡Se unió a las tropas de Samara y el Gnomo!**

* * *

_HOLAAAAAA a todos_

_estube media apurada hoy para escribir así que me quedó medio medio el capitulo pero bueno, tambien subi de No todo es color de rosas y de INK_

_y bueno, es asi, jiji estube con unos problemas en el WORD asi que me tarde un poco en subir capitulos nuevos, no se si voy a poder subier todos los dias de todas las historias, voy a tratar de subir todos los dias cambiando asi que bueno_

_gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos, los que me agregaron como autora, a los que dejan reviews y a los que leen mis historias, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo aunque no tenga mucho tiempo_

_Besos_

_Au Revoir_


	4. Al pozo con Samara

**Capitulo 4: Al pozo con Samara**

Otra vez la estúpida canción de Alice alias gnomo frustrado emocionalmente por salir con un emo, si, un emo, Jasper es un emo ¡Lo juro por mi peluche de osito astronauta! No me ha ayudado hasta ahora en ninguno de mis hermosos y preciados planes, y si lo involucro me hará sentir culpable, era hora de pedirle ayuda a Bella sisisi no me pasaría un día entero encerrado sin hacer nada, nuca jamás, no me vencerás maldito Elvis ¿Me oíste?

Pasé por el pasillo lo más tranquilo disimulando mi alegría y pensando en la canción de Alice, Edward no descubriría mi plan jamás, ni aunque me leyera la mente…

_Al pozo, al pozo, al pozo con Samara_

-¿Así que ahora te agrada Samara?- preguntó Edward haciendo una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Edward no soy gay como tu crees no me seduzcas no saldré contigo! ¿Entendiste?- grité casi llorando, yo era tan sentimental, el dulce y tierno Emmett Cullen estaba en la zona… ¿Yo dije eso?

-Yo solo le sonreía a Samara- dijo tranquilo

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¿¿¿SAMARA???!!!???- dije gritando mientras giraba. Efectivamente, Samara estaba allí, mirándome con su cabello, pues claro, no se le veían los ojos, y gritando como una loca- ¡¡¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Y en ese momento salté por la ventana mas próxima, aunque Samara me agarró del pie y me tiró por la escalera, pero era mas pequeña que de costumbre… NO, Esme la había metido en el lavarropas y se había achicado.

-LA LAVADORA ESTÁ CONTAMINADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grité, ya me estaba pareciendo a una vieja anciana… aunque supongo que todas las ancianas son viejas, uno no puede tener veinte años y ser una anciana joven, aunque si vamos al caso somos todos ancianos… soy un viejo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO SER UN VIEJO ANCIANOOOOOOOO- volví a gritar mientras corría afuera de la casa y me iba a la de Bella, lejos de Samara y la malvada lavadora poseída… quién sabe que cosas terribles ocurren en su malvada estructura eléctrica…

Toqué la puerta…

-¡Ya va!- dijo Bella al otro lado

-Soy Edward, abre o tiraré abajo la puerta- dije fingiendo su voz

En ese instante, Bella abrió la puerta con cara de susto

-Tranquila, no derribaré la puerta… Hoy

-No eres Edward

-Tienes razón, soy Leonardo Da Vinci

-¡Yo sabía que eras gay!

-No lo soy- dije haciendo puchero

-Ok, Mariquita Sánchez de Thompson- dijo riendo.

-Hey no te quejes, fue una gran cantante de música country

-Fue quien le brindó su casa a la Primer Junta en Tucumán, Argentina- dijo como si yo fuera un niño pequeño que no entiende, aunque la segunda parte puede ser real.

-Pero algo debe haber rockeado, rockeó en la historia Argentina.

-Anyway

-¡¡OH eres bilingüe!!

-No lo soy, se un par de palabras en inglés nada más…

-Oh, yo ya creía que eras china

-¿Y como entran los chinos en esto?

-Son malvaaados, claro que si lo son, son maaalos maliiitos son ellos- dije moviendo las manos.

- ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó amagando con cerrar la puerta.

-Vine a pedirte ayuda

-¿Ayuda para qué?

-Para hacer una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Maravillosa

-¿De qué color?

-Ochenta y tres

-Eso no es un color, Emmett

-Claro que si, junto con el televisor, las alfombras y el setenta y tres

-Si tú lo dices

-Lo digo porque soy Obama

-Eres Emmett Cullen y no guardas relación alguna con Barack Obama

-Claro que sí, soy yo en persona

-No lo creo

-Claro que sí

-Emmett, no soy tonta y tengo cosas más importantes que escucharte hablando de estupideces.

-Yes, we can.

-Adiós Emmett

-Espera, te cuento

-Habla

-Ayúdame a molestar a Jasper, me ha estado haciendo sentir culpa por jugarle bromas pesadas a la gente

-No me meteré en esto- dijo cerrando la puerta

Y ese fue el momento crucial de mi vida. El increíble Emmett se había transformado. Atravesé la puerta como si fuera de papel y aparecí adentro haciéndome el musculoso.

-SOY SUPERMAN- dije

-Te creo, ahora dime

-¿Decirte qué?

-En qué quieres que te ayude, creo que puedo hacerlo, me aburro un poco cuando Edward no está.

-Te entiendo, sin mi osito astronauta yo muero.

-Humpf

-Bien, solo tienes que…

Y ahí le conté el plan, sería genial… En unos minutos estuvimos en la casa y Jasper estaba mirando por la ventana mientras Alice correteaba por ahí y daba vueltas en círculos, al parecer, Samara la había traumado.

-¿Qué haces con Bella?- preguntó mi hermanito el Sr. Emo

-Dijo que necesitaba tomar aire así que la traje a que case venados con Edward

-Ella no caza, Emmett

-Pues lo hará algún día

-Cierto así que…

Bella puso el plan en marcha y fingió que le dolía la pierna y se tiro al piso sacudiéndose como Samara, debo admitir que eso me asustó…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te sacudes así?- pregunté

Entonces Bella comenzó con el paso dos: tenía una bolsa llena de sangre falsa en el estómago, así que la pinchó con una aguja en una punta para que comenzara a vaciarse y pareciera que sangraba.

-Papá- dijo Jasper- ¿Ya volvió del trabajo?

-No

-Llámalo, Emmett

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No

-Bella está muriendo

Pude sentir su desesperación en el aire, esto era muy divertido. Emochico comenzó a tratar de que de Bella deje de sangrar, pero claro, la bolsa no pararía de vaciarse.

Cuando la sangre falsa se acabó, Bella fingió morir y Jasper se desesperó.

-SE DESANGRÓ- dijo saltando- HA MUERTO- continuó- EDWARD ME MATARÁ POR NO SALVARLA- en ese momento salió corriendo, se tiró del último piso un par de veces, me pidió que lo ametralle y yo con mucho gusto lo intente matar, aunque las balas rebotaban contra él, pero era divertido verlo desesperado. Luego de eso agarró la comida que Esme compró, que jamás comeríamos, y me pidió que se las arrojara, que lo atara a una silla, que le cortara la yugular, lo desnucara, lo tirara al río, lo abandonara en la selva y lo vendiera a los Rusos para rata de laboratorio.

Creo que no se le ocurrió que no puede morir, porque a la media hora se quedó sin ideas y tuve que decirle la verdad…

-Jasper, Bella está… ¡¡VIVA!!- dije mientras se ponía furioso

-¿Cómo?- en ese momento Bella se paró y dijo

-Hola, Jazz.

-Morirás, maldita perra

-¿Qué hice? No tuve opción

-Ya sé, Bella, Emmett morirá.

-No soy ninguna perra- dije en mi defensa

-Ok- dijo corriéndome con un hacha por el horizonte.

**Lección nº 4: Con Jasper no se jode, su poder de Emo se transmite por el aire**


	5. I'm a material girl

**Capítulo 5: I'm a Material Girl**

Sábado, era lo peor que me podía pasar, la casa se vaciaba completamente, no tenía a nadie a quien jugarle bromas o maltratar, eso era siempre divertido. Pero como mi estado de chica material me impedía dejarlos encerrados en un calabozo me las iba a tener que arreglar solo. Yo, Emmettina iba a planear y luego hacer, o sea, me iba a pasar el dia planeando cosas malignas para molestar a la gente, pero claro, tendría que olvidarme de Samara y el niño japonés de El Grito (sí, es conocido por su fama de vivir en la bañera) ¡¡¡Jamás me verían bañarme!!!

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Alice entrando a mi habitación.

-Creí que era día de rebajas- dije sorprendido ¡Era la primera vez que no iba al shopping un sábado!

-No, es solo en algunas tiendas, y venden ropa horrible… _Anyway _¿Qué haces?

-Nada…- dije como un niño inocente

-No me suena convincente

-Bueno, te diré

-Dime- sus ojos brillaban por la curiosidad, pero no le diría la verdad, no iba a permitir que pinchara mis sueños de ser Madonna, yo iba a ser la chica material mas glamorosa.

-NO ME GANARÁS, ALICE- dije y salí corriendo de la habitación.

-Vuelve aquí o llamo a Samara

-La llamarás de todos modos ¡Y no e metas con ella! Te traicionó con la lavadora.

-¿La lavadora?

-Si, y el chico loco mal maquillado de El Grito.- dije escapando de ella y refugiándome en el baño.

-Emmett Cullen- dijo Elvis.

-¿Qué quieres, Elvis?-dije- Un momento ¡¡¡ELVIS!!!

-Sí, ¿Quién más?

-¡No me ganarás, Elvis, no lo harás! ¡Yo soy la chica material más glamorosa!- dos segundos mas tardes me encontraba en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, inscribiéndome para el concurso de Miss Material Girl 2009. Tenía que ganar, era hermosa, tenía unos ojos bonitos y una piel sedosa ¿Quién dijo que las cremas humanas no surten efecto en vampiros?

-¿Nombre?- dijo una chica muy sexy en la mesa de inscripciones.

-Emmett Cullen

-¡Eres un hombre, no te puedes inscribir!

-¿Quién dijo que lo era?

-Buen punto, tal vez solo eres fea.

-¡NO ME GANARÁS! Estúpida Mafalda Anoréxica ¡Eres peor que Harry Potter! ¡Yes we can! ¡Yes we can!- dije enfadado ¡No me volvería a tratar de feo!

-Lo siento

-¿Can you hear them? They talk about us, telling lies, well that´s no surprise- canté con una voz identica a la de las hermanas Duff. Yo era tan fabuloso- I want fabulous That is my simple request All things fabulous Bigger and better and best…- continue, era igualito a Sharpay Evans, todo Rosita y esponjoso, como el hermoso vestido de Alex Russo en Wizards of Waverly Place, ella era una DIVA.

-Por favor, señor, no importa lo gay que sea, no cante, es todo lo que le pido, así que si me disculpa, le seguiré pidiendo sus datos señor… Emmett- dijo la chica molesta.

-Jamás saldría contigo, no usas nada rosa

-Punto 1: jamás saldría contigo, eres gay y feo- here we go again- Punto 2: esta campera es rosa.

-Error, es fucsia chillón con un toque de malva.

-Eso asusta

-Claro que si, soy Samara disfrazada, debo asustar a la gente.- dije con cara de ''Hum''

-¿Samara? Si, claro. Señor Samara, firme aquí y aquí- dijo señalando una hoja rosa.- El concurso comienza mañana, debe estar aquí vestido de rosa a las 3 pm.

-Me alegro, señorita naranja fluorescente sin sentido de la moda- dije yéndome indignado.

Una vez en casa me dediqué a fabricarme un hermoso vestido rosa, con brillos y todo, era una tela que Alice tenía guardada para hacerse un vestido para la graduación de los próximos años, cuando el rosa volviera a ser el mejor color del mundo y el negro fuera olvidado.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Alice desde su habitación- NO PUEDE SER NO PUEDE SER

-Uh oh- dije mientras terminaba el vestido rapidísimo.

-Emmett Cullen me las vas a pagar maldito oso polar vas a morir te voy a desangrar lenta y dolorosamente ya vas a ver cuando venga Samara a buscarte- dijo sacando su teléfono.

-Yo no…- dije, pero ya estaba hablando en alguna legua extraña con Samara Morgan.

-Ya viene- dijo al cortar el teléfono

-Qué horror- dije, pero antes de darme cuenta entró Samara bailando break dance y ofreciéndome comer un pancho, pero claro, yo no comía, así que se lo negué.

-Yubi Yubi Show- dijo Samara- friky friky wow yuby show show- al principio no entendía, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en Breakdancer, claro, claro, como no me había dado cuenta antes, Samara era una breakdancer.

-Da mas vueltas, Sammy Samarita- dije alentándola a que siga girando sobre su cabeza

-¿Sammy Samarita?- dijo Alice

-Claro, es la mejor breakdancer que he visto en el mundo y hasta canta como Jay- Z

-Es que SOY Jay- Z- dijo él saliendo desde debajo de mi cama.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Mi peor pesadilla luego de Elvis!

-Esa era Samara, hasta que se convirtió en Sammy Samarita- explicó Alice- Una cosa Jay, suenas muy a 50 cent últimamente

-Es que SOY 50 cent- dijo él saliendo de mi placar

-Los raperos famosos viven en mi habitación… ¿Qué haré? USTEDES SON LOS MALDITOS QUE MASTICAN MIS PIES CUANDO DUERMO

-Emmett, tú no duermes nunca- dijo Alice que estaba junto a 50 cent.

-Anyway. Ustedes, malditos monstruos me han estado acosando todos estos años con horribles pesadillas.

-Llegamos hace solo 5 segundos

-No te creo ¡Estúpido negro!

-Así que ahora eres racista- dijo Jay- Z intentando hacerme tragar el micrófono mientras 50 cent me metía el suyo por la oreja. Cuando Alice intentó alentarlos salí corriendo, aunque Samara me atrapó.

-¡Suéltame o te saco el pelo de la cara!- dije, y en ese instante, Samara se alejó de mí.

-Don't wanna be an American idiot. Don't want a nation under the new media. and can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America.- canto Samara tirándose por la ventana, se estaba hacienda la Billy Joe Armstrong ¿Quién se creía la boba esta?

-Te escuché- dijo subiendo por la misma ventana por la que había saltado, se tiró sobre mí y la peiné hacia atrás con el cepillo de Rose.

-Pero… pero… solo lo pensé, no fue a propósito, perdón Sammy Samarita- dije mientras le veía la cara ¡Ahora entendía por qué se tiraba el pelo en la cara! Era realmente fea, tenía cara de cerdo mezclado con Patricio Estrella y mitad pato, era horrenda, tenía un ojo negro y el otro amarillo y tenía el acné mas grande del mundo, además, su frente medía unos… quince centímetros- MALDITA COSA FEA ALÉJATE DE MÍ- acabé mientras saltaba por la ventana y corría, Samara me corría, y era muy rápida.

**Lección 2: Nunca le quites los pelos de la cara a Samara, es realmente fea, muy pero muy fea.**

* * *

**Holaaa les dejo acá otro capitulo de Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**si quieren leer otra de mis dos fics (No todo es color de Rosas e INK) sean libres de hacerlo, para los que ya las leen, voy a tratar de subir caps más seguido, lo que pasa es que como hasta ahora esta es la que más reviews recibe y la que veo que le gusta más a la gente subo más seguido de ésta, aunque no voy a dejar a las otras de lado.**

**Un besote y grax a los que leen y me dejan reviews, si pueden dejar dejen y sino, simplemente lean, em encanta que lo hagan, me dan mucho entusiasmo y ganas de escribir**

**Au Revoir**


	6. No te tires por la ventanaaaaaaa

**Capitulo 6: No te tires por la ventanaaaaaaa**

¡Oh si, había llegado el día en el que Emmett Cullen ya no seria un tonto más! No señor. Yo sé que puedo ser un poco cargoso pero soy un intelectual, así es, un intelectual, soy mejor que Einstein y tengo una vida mas larga que Shakespeare (en mi opinión sigue vivo planeando su venganza en contra de las personas que lo creyeron un idiota, es decir, Edward tiene su propio fans club de este viejo cadáver).

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche algo muy loco…

-Ah, claro amigo Shaky- decía Edward mientras hablaba por teléfono.- No, claro que no, amigo Shakes, no lo haré- ¿Con quién hablaba?- Ahora te lo envío, te encantará.- chan- Te adoro _Man_-¿Man? ¿Desde cuando Edward habla chino mandarín? Sí, en mi opinión profesional, ellos inventaron las mandarinas. Hicieron experimentos genéticos conmigo y me convirtieron en ''La Roca'' Cullen (soy una mezcla entre Dwayne Johnson y lo mejor de los Cullen)

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunté cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Con mi amigo Shaky

-No conoces a nadie con ese nombre

-Claro que sí

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-Si

-No

-¡Ajá! Te tengo ¿Quién es Shaky?

-Es Shakespeare, es mi amigo, lo conozco ¡¡¡¿¿¿Puedes creerlo???!!! ¡EL GRAN SHAKESPEARE ME HABLÓ!

-Oh, claro que sí, amigo mío- dije haciéndome el genio de la lengua

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-Porque, yo, mi querido hermano, soy Shakespeare reencarnado- dije del mismo modo pero bailando break dance y de repente…

FLASH

Entró Sammy Samarita con los de El Grito y la de El Exorcista, la lavadora poseída, 50 cent y Jay- Z todos bailando al ritmo de las canciones de Elvis.

_-Bright light city gonna set my soul gonna set my soul on fire got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn, so get those stakes up higher_- Cantó Elvis apareciendo por el techo con Spongebob Squarepants y Patricio Estrella.

-¿Bob Marley?- pregunté viendo como entraba a través de la puerta cantando una de sus canciones incomprensibles.

-Te ODIO Elvis- dijo Sammy Samarita bailando alocadamente- Te crees el muy wow pero eres un viejo que se cree joven.

-Basta Samara o te corro el pelo de la cara- dijo Elvis levantando un peine

-Me callo, me callo- dijo ella escondiéndose detrás de 50 cent.

-Cobarde- dijo Patricio- Feliz Cumpleaños, este es tu regalo- añadió dándome una fotocopiadora.

-No es mi cumpleaños- dije.

Y en ese momento desperté, aunque creo que volvia a ser uno de mis sueños locos, o sea NO PUEDO DORMIR, malditos duendes Alicianos me habían tirado un hechizo de nuevo.

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grité corriendo a Alice con un hacha por el patio.

-Basta, Emmett- dijo corriendo hacia la casa nuevamente.

-NOO maldito duende- dije- Deja de esconderte en el cuerpo de mi hermana.

-No soy un duende- dijo enojada y sacó… ¿Qué era eso? UNA AMETRALLADORA-Ya vas a ver- dijo enojada apuntándome y disparando como una loca.

-Alice, no me estás dañando- dije- las balas me rebotan- aunque debía admitir que dolían un poco.

-Mejor así, para que me ayudes

-¿A qué? Me traicionaste con el maquillado Ed- dije- Además tengo un concurso esta tarde

-¿Si?

-Exactamente

-¿Dónde?

-En Port Angeles- dije agrandándome- Seré Miss Material Girl 2009

-No lo serás

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Rose y to siempre obtenemos el ranking ambas en primer lugar y ganaremos

-No lo harán, yo soy más glamorosa

-Sí, claro, te creo, Emmettina

-¿Cómo descubriste mi identidad secreta?

-¿Identidad secreta?

-Olvídalo- dije mirando a los costados paranoico, me estaban observando- ¡Sé que están allí en alguna parte malditos Aliens me están buscando pero no me encontraran! ¿Oyeron?

-Emmett… Ya…. Para… No…. Te…muevas…o…llamo…a…la…policía… ¿oki doki?

-Oki doki- dije escondiéndome detrás de Sammy Samarita que había aparecido de repente.

Cuando mi amiga Samara desapareció entre la niebla que había aparecido misteriosamente con un curioso pozo en el medio del patio…

Una vez en Port Ángeles, en el stand del concurso me puse el vestido de la tela que le había robado a Alice. Mientras esperaba para entrar al desfile pusieron una canción de Hannah Montana, y no pude evitar cantar.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rose

-Bailo el Hoedown Throwdown mientras canto como Hannah Montana ¿Qué te parece?

-No te conozco- dijo yéndose con Alice a la puerta del escenario, eran las primeras.

Una vez que pasaron fui libre para convocar a Cleopatra y a Helena de Troya para que me ayudara a ganar, aunque la línea daba ocupada y tuve que dejar un mensaje.

-Te toca- me dijo Alice pasando junto a mí- Rómpete una pierna.

-Malvado duende de circo- dije llorando mientras corría al escenario, aunque como no tenia lagrimas no se notó en escena.

-Denle la bienvenida a Miss Emmettina Cullen- dijo el presentador mirándome con cara de terror- la chica que jamás en su vida se peina porque no tiene cabello.- se oyeron gritos de terror y vi a Samara saltando entre el publico con su traje de breakdancer.

Comencé a desfilar como Tyra Banks y al llegar a la mitad de la pasarela comenzó a sonar American Idiot, de Green Day y allí entré en escena, agarré una guitarra eléctrica, un micrófono y comencé a cantar.

-¡EMMETT NO CANTES!- dijo el público al unísono.

-Ok, si no quieren…- dije y comencé a desfilar mientras bailaba como un loco trastornado demente desquiciado.

Un rato más tarde llegó el momento de los discursos y cuando me tocó pasar a mí…

-Bienvenida, Emmettina- dijo el presentador- Soy Charly y te voy a entrevistar- me dio un micrófono y comenzó con las preguntas- Bueno, Emmettina, ¿Qué harías para cambiar el mundo?

- Violeta

-Eso es un color

-¡No seas bruto! Es un verbo, como Yo, tú, él, nosotros, vosotros, ellos.

-Esos son pronombres

-En ese caso, tengo que decir… Pared

-Es un objeto

-Lo sé

-¿Y qué harías con una pared?

-Aplastar a los gobernantes ¡Que viva la anarquía!

-Humpf- dijo Charly- claro, ehmm.. segunda pregunta ¿Qué harías con el dinero del premio?

-¿Dinero?

-Sí, dinero

-Mataría a los iraquíes y a los iraníes, y además compraría mucha azúcar

-¿Azúcar?

-Claro, si no puedo ver la nieve por mi mismo estando en el interior de la casa, me gustaría al menos poder creer que es nieve, tirándola por la casa

-¿Y el encargado de la limpieza no se enojaría?

-De hecho no, vivo en un rancho, a la vuelta de la casa de mi familia, con los patos y los burros.

-Oh… ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

-58

-Eso es un número

-No, es un color

-Ok, si tú lo dices…

-Obvio porque soy Obama

-ni siquiera tienes la piel negra- dijo Charly

-Yes we can

-Estás loco

-No lo estoy

-si tu lo dices

-yes we can

-¿de que hablas?

-yes we can

-¿podrías decir algo que no sea ''Yes we can''?

-Ok- dije haciendo cara de Gilly (N/A personaje de SNL, no estoy segura de que se escriba así, a partir de ahora Emmett habla así hasta quien sabe cuando)

-Esa fue Emmettina Cullen

-Sorry

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque te clavé un cuchillo en el pie

-DEJA DE HACERTE EL GILLY

-Ok

-BASTA

-Sorry

-Adiós

-Bye

-Ya basta- dijo tirándome al público

-Ok

En eso llegaron los del loquero de la ciudad y me ataron a una camisa de fuerza al igual que a este tal Charly. Junto a mí había una ventana bonita, y afuera había un taxi que me podría llevar hasta Alaska sin costo, porque amenazaría con matarlo. Amagué a saltar pero me habían esposado los pies, asi que me paré en el umbral y estaba a punto de caer cuando Rose gritó.

-¡EMMETT! No te tires por la ventanaaaaaaa- y claro, en ese momento se cayó a un pozo que creía yo, era el de Sammy Samarita, seguramente 50 cent la había ayudado, ella era incapaz de cavar y contruir un aljibe.

-Te adoro Sammy- grité cayéndome sin querer- OUAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOHAAAAA BOMBAAAA- grité, aunque estaba demasiado alto y nunca caía- Geronimooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PUM

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Alice- ¿Estás bien?- claro, ella ya lo sabía.

-Hey, me hice tortita- dije con voz de galletita Pepitos Tortita

-Idiota- dijeron todos y se fueron

-Hey, la publicidad no termina así-dije- no la modifiquen

Cuando me quise acordar estaba junto a Sammy Samarita y Rose atada al fondo del pozo.

-Me traicionaste, Sammy- dije enfadado.

-Y bueno Wacho, hay que morfa'- dijo pareciendo una villera.

-¿Vas a comernos?- pregunté

-No, pero sonaba bien, los voy a poner a trabajar en mi mina de pelo.

-Mina de pelo

-¿Mina de pelo?- preguntó Rose

-No creerán que todo este pelo en mi cabeza y sobre mi cara es mío, ¿verdad?

Rose y yo reímos tímidamente, ya me imaginaba los planes de Samara.

**Lección 6: Nunca te inscribas a un concurso con idiotas que no sepan que 58 es un color.**

**Lección 6, parte 2: No confiar en Samara…Tiene cabello de dudosa procedencia. **

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa acá les dejo otro capitulo de Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**el sexto si no me equivoco**

**me encantan sus reviews, me dan michisimas ganas de seguir, si quieren sugerirme o preguntarme algo mandenme un mensaje o me preguntan directamente en las reviews**

**A los que leen No todo es color de rosas e INK les aviso que no se cuando vuelvo a subir un capitulo, estoy super ocupada y me da tiempo de poner un capitulo por dia, como esta es la que veo que les gusta mas pongo de esta mas que de las otras**

**y bueno, **

**besotes y gracias por todas las reviews, en serio me encantan!**


	7. ¿Luchetti?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Luchetti?**

-Sammy, entiendo tu enojo, yo también me enfadaría si… ehmm…- improvisó Rose

-No estoy enojada- contesto ella hirviendo una olla de dulce de leche.

-¿Eso es dulce de leche?- pregunté

-Sí, con esto me pego el pelo a la cabeza

-Oh…

-Sammy Samarita me da miedo ¿Qué quiere hacer con nuestras pobres cabezas?- le dije a Rose en secreto.

-Nos va a poner a trabajar en su mina de pelo.

-¿De qué se trata la mina de pelo, oh mi gran Sammy Samarita, reina de los hurones rabiosos que viven en esta zona?

-No es "pelo", es P.E.L.O

-¿P.E.L.O?- preguntó Rose

-Así es. Una mina de P.E.L.O es una mina de Panes Elaborados por Luchetti Oblicuamente

-Eso no tiene sentido, Sammy Samarita- dije

-No, porque no significa eso, en realidad si es una mina de pelo, de cabello, allí se cultiva cabello para mi cabeza, con tantos años ya se imaginarán que me quedé pelada.

-Oh…- dijo Rose pegándose a la silla- ¿Trabajar? ¿Cultivar? ¿Cosechar? ¿Por qué a mi?

-Cállate o harás horas dobles- dijo Sammy apuntándola con la cuchara del dulce de leche y manchando su pelo perfectamente arreglado.

-¿Y la fábrica de pastas en que se incluye en esto?

-¿Vieron la publicidad?

-Sí- dijimos al unísono.

-Mamá mamá, LU-LU-LUCHETTI- dijo bailando como una pop star.

-Oh, quieres una madre, como en la película- dijo Rose feliz, la idea de adoptar a Samara le parecía genial por mas que fuera un monstruo endemoniado que intentaba explotarnos.

-No, quiero pasta, por eso se me ocurrió- dijo

-Entiendo- dije- comparto la misma pasión.

-¿También amas la sangre?

-No, la pasta, aunque el numero 58 no se queda atrás.

-OMG- dijo Rose emocionada

-¿Qué?- preguntó Samara

-Emmett se dio cuenta de que 58 es un número y no un color/objeto/verbo/pronombre/adjetivo

-Siempre lo he sabido ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como parece?

-Sí- dijeron ambas

-Pues no, tengo 543 doctorados completos y he sido profesor de física y literatura en muchas universidades, por lo tanto, no, no soy tan bobo como creen.

-¿Y por qué te haces el bobo entonces?-preguntó Rose

-Porque le da sentido al show- dije

*interludio entre escenas*

**Emmett**: No me mates

**Simplementelaru**: Lo voy a hacer, si yo lo digo vos morís y no tenias que revelar el secreto mas preciado de la humanidad.

**Emmett**: creí que ese era el Código Da Vinci.

**Simplementelaru**: No, y si no te comportas como un imbécil te mato lenta y dolorosamente *saca un hacha y una ametralladora*

**Emmett**: Ok

*fin del interludio*

-Así que eres un genio- dijo Samara sacando una enciclopedia

-No

-Acabas de decirlo

-Claro que no

-Lo hiciste Emmett

-Jamás me deshonraría de esa manera, y es tan cierto como que 58 es un pronombre

-Hay una manera fácil de saberlo- Samara agarró a Rosalie y la ató a una soga encima de la olla de dulce de leche hirviendo.- Decime tres verbos o muere

-Yo, tú, él

-Esos son pronombres…

-No, tres pronombres serían, pared, acolchado, silla

-Son sustantivos

-Los sustantivos son amar, ver, saber ¿OK?

-I'm not Okay- en eso entran los chicos de MCR cantando I'm not okay, pero claro, demasiado tarde para salvar a Rosalie. En este momento Rose estaba nadando en Rusia con los turistas Alemanes y los escritores Españoles. Cuando me di vuelta Rose había vuelto y coqueteaba con Gerard Way, que le rompió una guitarra en la cara, ella se dio vuelta y subió por la escalera que por alguna razón nadie había visto.

-Rose- dije mientras la seguía por el extraño camino al baño de Elvis- no me dejes tengo miedo de que Samarita me ataque- me encogí como un niño de dos años cuando ve al cuco

-No te voy a dejar

-¡¡¡MALDITO CUCO!!!

-¿Cuco?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! ¡YO SÉ MUY BIEN QUE SUCCIONASTE EL ALMA DE ROSALIE Y LA ENVIASTE CON HADES A QUE SE PUDRA Y AHORA ME QUIERES CONVENCER DE QUE ERES ELLA TE ODIO CUCO TE ODIO!-dije y salí corriendo, me tiré por la ventana y ataqué a Bella.

Un par de horas mas tarde estábamos en el hospital y mientras papá curaba a Bella, yo robaba cosas de las maquinas de snacks en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Elvis a mis espaldas.

-Me escapo de Samara y Gerard Way

-Te entiendo, a mi también me asustan

-Pasame un par de chocolates

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me estuviste torturando por años

-Fueron solo un par de días, además soy un producto de tu imaginación

-Ok, entonces toma- le di chocolate desanimado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo del cuco

-Otra vez con el cuco- agarró un hacha y me corrió por la calle hasta la casa, donde me hizo tragar un pollo entero y alimentar a los patos, luego me llevó a Holanda y…

[Continuará]

* * *

hoy estoy apuradisima asi que escribo subo y comento rapidito

me encantan sus reviews (L)

un besote y grax x leer mi historia

au revoir

laru


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 8: Feliz Cumpleaños**

Oh si, este iba a ser un dia muy especial, iba a meterme de prepo en un salón de fiestas de Port Angeles a causar a estragos. Un momento… ¡¡ACABO DE REVELARLES MIS PLANES!! Esto nunca es bueno, ahora van a estar todo el capitulo pensando en si voy a hacer esto o aquello, por eso mismo voy a sacar un cuchillo y torturar a la audiencia.

(*la audiencia mira horrorizada a Emmett*)

No, mejor no… Bueno, el tema es que para hoy tengo un plan magnífico.

Me meto de prepo en un salón de fiestas bien ostentoso.7

Destruyo todo como si mi vida dependiera de ello

Bailo el Trowdown Hoedown de nuevo, porque soy Miss Material Girl (aunque termine en el puesto 234, y las participantes eran 15)

Eso es todo amigos. Un plan simple como cocinar croissants y meterse colado a un recital de Madonna.

El tema, es que me faltaba algo, un complice… y el ideal era (si, ya saben) Jasper.

Pero Jasper era demasiado tranquilo y caballeroso como para torturar al cumpleañero con sus emociones, aunque si no venia lo iba a torturar a él.

-Jaspercito- dije bajando la escalera- te necesitito un minutititito

-¿Poe qué hablas así?

-Porque soy muy chiquitito.

-Idiota- dijo Jaspercito y se fue a la cocina a no comer nada y mirar el microondas.

-No, me vas a ayudar a cumplir mi plan del dia- dije yendo a la cocina

-Está bien- dijo cediendo y cayendo en mis garras haciéndome sentir como un completo inútil.

-Vamos a arruinar el cumpleaños de alguien.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?

-Porque sino me aburro, y tu no quieres que me aburra

-Exacto

Dicho esto fuimos a un salón de fiesta en Port Angeles. Era grande y decorado de colores, debía ser un cumpleaños.

-Bueno, a destruir todo- dije y agarre sillas, las tire contra las paredes e hice que las mesas se rompieran en dos.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- dijo Jasper haciéndome sentir culpable.

-No jodas- le dije y seguí rompiendo cosas.

-No jodo, es en serio, esto esta mal.

-Ok, vámonos.

-No, no podemos dejar esto asi- dijo con cara de perrito

-Maldita sea, Alice te enseño a hacer cara de perrito triste

-Exacto

-No lo voy a hacer, ella es tierna, vos no.

-O sea que te gusta mi novia.

-No, pero es ,mas tierna que vos, cara de emo con hemorroides.

-No me jodas con esa enfermedad. El otro dia vi un documental en la tele

-Me imagino, con la frecuencia que ves televisión, o sea, tres veces cada diez años

-Bueno, no lo vi.

-Acéptalo, soy mas top- dije haciéndome el Hannah Montana- _You get the best of both worlds_

-Sos mas top, pero a mi me queda mejor la ropa- dijo desfilando por el salon de fiestas mientras yo ponia musica y humo.

-Sweet dreams are made of this- canto, pero era la version de Marilyn Manson, no la de la tipa esta de la musica de decadas pasadas.

-Nooooooo ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Alice entrando.

-Ehmmm… Alice… jeje… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jasper escondiéndose atrás mio para no sufrir la ira de Alice, esto iba a ser una película de terror en la vida real.

-Este era MI proyecto, para el cumpleaños de una amiga.

-¿Tienes amigas?

-No, Madonna.

-¿Madonna? ¿Dónde?- dije y salí corriendo hasta Forks mientras la llamaba.

-I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know- canto Madonna por el bosque.

-¿Mado? ¿Mado?- pregunté mientras seguía la voz.

Gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que era Jacob el que cantaba por el bosque como campanita. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa y esponjoso, debo aclarar que ese color le queda horrendo, lo hace parecer una silla. Si, una silla, la silla mas fea que vi en mi vida.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grité, claro, eso era algo que nadie querría ver. Una silla de mal gusto cantando como Madonna.- No te hagas el Zac Efron

-¿Zac Efron?

-Si, con esa ropa de gay. Yo creo que es medio rarito…

-No lo insultes, es un Divo- dijo el falso imitador indignado haciéndose el Madonno

-¿DIVO? Solamente imita a los verdaderos divos

-Y esos serian…

-Joe Jonas y Robert Pattinson- parecía una chica, pero en mi corazón, yo bien sabía que lo era…. Nadie se iba a enterar nunca de mis posters secretos de los divos…

-¿Esos dos?- dijo- nada que ver, tienen menos de divos que Brad Pitt

-ese no es divo, es un negro idiota que se la cree por salir con una trola

-Hey no te metas con Angelina

-Yo no hablaba de ella

-¿No?

-No, hablaba de Bella

-Bella no sale con Brad Pitt y no es trola

-¿Y como lo sabes?- dije levantando una ceja

-Porque es una buena persona

-¿Quién lo dijo?

-Yo

-¿Y quien sos vos?

-Madonno

-¿MADONNO? ¿EL ESPOSO DE MADONNA?

-No, simplemente Madonno

-Me estas asustando…

-¿quien?- dijo Edward que venia por ahí corriendo

-Oh, este chico, se hace pasar por Madonno

-eaeaeaea- dijo Robert Pattinson mientras llegaba por la esquina

-¿ROB?- pregunté- Eres igualito a mi hermano, Edward.

-¿En serio? Fah, que loco- dijo Edward

-Si, ehmmm, hola- dijo Rob

-MUERDEME ROB MUERDEME- dije como un desesperado señalando mi cuello.

-No, no muerdo gente, no soy vampiro

-No, pero yo si- dije.

Mala idea, Jacob y Edward e me tiraron encima y me atacaron mientras Robert lloraba en el piso quien sabe por que.

Horas mas tarde estaba en mi casita escondido en el baño hablando con Elvis.

-Elvis- dije- ¿No me habías secuestrado y llevado a Holanda?

-Sí, pero como soy un producto de tu imaginación, eso fue toda una mentira lo soñaste.

-Oh, claro… entonces nunca hice nada de las cosas que hice en los últimos días…- dije volviendo a mi tema filosófico de genio en literatura.

-No, no lo hiciste… aunque como no puedes soñar supongo que estas loco…

-No es una noticia nueva, ya me lo han dicho

-¿si? Pobre, se debe sentir horrible.

-¿Qué te llamen loco? No, solo es una etapa placentera de la vida, una etapa que pasa rápidamente debido al crecimiento cerebral de Bob Esponja, basé mi teoría en el gran Freud, un amigo mio conocido mundialmente.

*receso entre escenas*

**SIMPEMENTELARU**: La re conferencia Emmett, te dije que no le revelaras al mundo que sos un genio y es lo primero que haces.

**Emmett:**lo que pasa es que como me confundiste con eso de Holanda. Estoy reprimido y deprimido.

**Simplementelaru:**Cállate y anda a actuar como un loco enfermo psiquiátrico con el cerebro de un chico de dos años ¿OK? Sino me voy a ver obligada a sacarte de la historia y reemplazarte con los gnomos que soltaron a Alice del circo.

**Emmett:**Entendido, mi lady *cara de susto*

**Simplementelaru:**mejor así…

*fin del receso entre escenas*

-Eso sono genial- dijo Elvis- eres muy inteligente

-No, no lo es, no dije nada, no te conozco y no se adonde estoy. Maldito mentiroso muerto- dije y le intente pegar al fantasma de Elvis, aunque lo atravesé y eso no fue muy lindo…

-Hey, no me atravieses. No invadas mi privacidad.

-Ok, voy a intentar no hacerlo… aunque es difícil ¿De qué estás hecho?

-Eso no se pregunta, es como preguntarle la edad a una mujer.

-Oh, vamos.

-Soy de…. Oh lo siento… interferencia- dijo el fantasma y desapareció.

Y eso es lo que ocurre cuando no pagan la cuota del fantasmovil. NO SE OLVIDEN DE PAGAR SU CUOTA DE FANTASMOVIL NUNCA O SE PIERDEN A TAYLOR SWIFT EN VIVO EN MANZANALANDIA.

-Eso no existe- dijo Edward apareciendo en la puerta del baño.

-Yo no dije nada, Elvis me abandono y me deprimí.

-Leo mentes- dijo el vampirin del baño.

-¿De veras? OH, me siento con poca privacidad.

-Ya lo sabias, Emmett

-No, no lo sabia.

-¿Tomaste la pastilla verde hoy?

-Si, es genial. Te hace volar.

-Porque no la tenés que tomar, es para cuando a Bella le duele la cabeza.

-Uy… metí la pata

-Exacto

-Ajá

-NOOO

-¿Qué pasa, trastornadito?

-Me estoy perdiendo The Hills. Chau- dijo y se fue corriendo dejándome solo en el baño… y sin Elvisito Presley.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada, le dedico este capitulo a .Jonas, que ayer fue el cumple y como no tuve tiempo de subir lo subo hoy jaja**

**feliz cumple y que la pases muuuuuy bien**

**si alguno quiere que le dedique un cap o quiere aparecer el algun capitulo de esta o mis otras historias (INK y No todo el color de rosas) me avisa, aunque las apariciones quedan mejor en las comedias delirantes producto de una mente enfermiza como esta**

**jaja**

**un besote que anden bien**

**y dejen reviews con opiniones si pueden, me encantan!**

**Au Revoir**


	9. Ojito que llamo a Helsing, Van Helsing

**Capítulo 9: Ojito que llamo a Helsing, Van Helsing**

-¡Hello Everybody! Bienvenidos al programa de preguntas y respuestas más famoso de la TV: Respóndeme o te revoleo un pollo por la cara- dijo el presentador del programa en el que estábamos participando… creo que se llamaba Will… uhhh era Willy Wonka.

-¡¡DAME TU CHOCOLATE WILLY!!- grité desde mi pedestal. Obvio, yo, el Gran Emmett Cullen Cara de Pez, Salvador de la Tierra y el Universo, iba a conseguir el chocolate del tipo de la cara rara… yeah…

-Sí, eh, bueno- dijo nervioso- la primera pregunta para eh… usted… eh… Emmett

-Oh si… soy Madonna

-Creo que la idiotez de Madonna y todo eso ya fue, Emmett- dijo Alice desde la otra punta del estudio.

-Bueno, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo se llama? Muy simple y corta… Responda- dijo Wonka con sus lentes raros… en realidad no estaba usando lentes pero ¿a quién le importa? Yo era feliz planeando el asalto a su fábrica chocolatosa.

Los nervios me invadían… no sabia que hacer. El presentador me miraba como diciendo 'Idiota ¿Cómo no vas a saber tu nombre?'. Pero claro, el señor televisor no estaba en mi posición, el de seguro sabía su nombre y sabía que se llama Emmett, pero si el es Emmett ¿Yo quien soy? Uhhh…

-¡¡SOY WILLY WONKA Y TENGO UNA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOS!!- grité emocionado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era famoso y los Oompa Loompas me obedecían además de que disponía de una alta cantidad de azúcares de todo tipo… WOW- Soy el rey del mundo. HEY VOS… EL DE LA CAPITA QUE SE CREE SUPERMAN… TRAEME UN.. EHHH… UN… NO SE TRAEME ALGO.

-Ni loco, no soy tu mascotita- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-SOY TU DUEÑO… TU DUEÑO- dije emocionado y salté por la ventana… pero claro, siendo Willy Wonka tenía que mantener mi reputación así que subí y me senté como un santo a ver al presentador.- Señor, si me disculpa, me gustaría proceder con el programa.- era la hora de resaltar mi inteligentud.

-Si, claro. Siguiente pregunta. La capital de Suiza es_______ llene los espacios y contésteme ¿Cuál es la capital de Suiza?

-No quiero sonar como un creído pero… dada mi inteligentud, una persona tan inteligentosa, intelectualmente hablando, debe respetar cada inteligente norma de la inteligentud ¿Me comprende? Inteligentemente hablando claro, porque usted es inteligentoso pero no tanto como yo, El Salvador del Universo Distante y…- sonó una chicharra.

-Se ha quedado sin tiempo, señor Emmett. No respondió ninguna de las preguntas.

-Una oportunidad porfisss- mientras hablaba hice cara de perrito mojado- ¿siii?

-Solo si no vuelve a hablar así.

-Trato hecho, Señor.

-Tercera consigna: Explique el movimiento de rotación de la Tierra brevemente- dijo Willy Wonkita cara de galletita con dulce de leche bañada en chocolate y con crema chantilly y pedazos de frutilla y duraznos en almíbar.

-La tierra gira sobre sí misma y a su vez, hace su movimiento alrededor del sol. El movimiento de ROTACIÓN dura aproximadamente 24 horas, que es lo que consideramos un día. La sucesión del día y de la noche depende de este movimiento y se aplican dependiendo de la parte del planeta a la que el sol alumbre completamente.

-Perfecto, me encantó, un profesor universitario no podría explicarlo mejor- dijo el presentador aplaudiendo.

*Receso entre escenas*

SIMPLEMENTELARU:Emmett, ¿Qué te hace pensar que sos un genio?

Emmett: No lo pienso, lo soy (H)

Simplementelaru: deja tus actuaciones de Madonno y…

Emmett: ¿Me estás tratando de cara de Jacob Black?

Simplementelaru: Puede ser, y si no empezás a ser un tarado te saco y no solamente voya meter a los gnomos sino que te voya reemplazar con Helsing, Van Helsing.

Emmett: Uhhh no ese no… no me gusta… usa mucho cuero

Simplementelaru: entonces empezá a ser un hueco

Emmett: ¿Como los floggers?

Simplemente: No, más… y no los nombres a ver si vienen *aparece un flogger

Flogger NOname: aiii soorry goordii qqee lleggooww ahoooraaah mee firmaaz amoowrr daalee goorr pasaaatee bessiii

Emmett: Uh… mejor me voy esto se está poniendo raro *saca el hacha y corre*

*fin del receso entre escenas*

-Olvidense de mi- dije y salté por la ventana de nuevo, pero esta vez no iba a volver.

-Pero no retiraste el premio- dijo el presentador tratándome de hacer llevar un cheque.

-Ojito que llamo a Helsing, Van Helsing y cobra venganza…

-Ok, andate, total me lo quedo yo

-No, el premio es mio- dije y me lleve el cheque mientras le hacía cara de pollo histérico.

Entonces llegué a la casa y subí al primer piso… pero vi algo medio rarito en el comedor asi que me detuve y lo mire.

*receso*

Simplementelaru: Emmett… habla como un bobo

Emmett: Bueno *cara tierna*

*fin del receso*

Ouououououououou Esme le estaba haciendo tragar los CD a Edward.

-Tragátelos… dale dale- decía Esmecita meintras le metía un CD en la boca.

-NOO- dijo Ed entre CD y CD

-Dale que quedan todavía… dale… trágate el CD dale Eddy a ver si ahora subis tanto el volumen.

-Mamuuuuu- dije pareciendo una nena de dos años ((y ese era mi plan))- no le hagas tragar los CD a Eddy

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le tenés que hacer tragar un pollo primero

-Tenés razón- dijo y le metió un pollo por la oreja.

-Uhhhh… esto es como el video del lémur tiernito del otro dia…. Me voy a hablar con Elvis…- y ahí los dejé solos para que tragaran CD en paz…

En el baño no había nadie así que convoqué a Elvisin Presley…

-Ommm… Elvis… Ommm- dije y de repente apareció Drácula- Draculiiin me encanta tu presencia pero no te quiero aca- dije y lo tiré por la ventana. Entonces en eso aparece mi amiguito Elv…

-Tengo que hacer una maldad y quiero tu ayuda- le dije

-Habla y yo respondo- dijo Elvisin

-Necesito que me ayudes a molestar a Carlisle

-Quemá sus libros…

-Aburrido… a Esme

-Destruí la casa

-no… me mata. Molestemos a Edward

-Hacele tragar sus propios CD

-De eso se encarga Esme. Molestemos a Alice

-Prendele fuego la ropa y hacé un ritual egipcio en el medio del pasillo.

-Muy clásico… a Jasper

-Hacé una manifestación en contra de los emos

-NO, me mata. A Bella Velita

-Amenazala con tirarla al río y correla con un hacha por Central Park

-Pero está lejos de acá

-¿Me tiene que importar?- dijo haciendo cara de huum.

-Debería

-No me importa

-Morite

-Ya estoy muerto

-¿Me tiene que importar?

-Debería

-No me importa si te comés un pollo y revoleas a Van Helsing por los aires.

-Debería

-Callate Elvis ¿Desde cuando me molestas tanto?

-Debería

-¿Qué?

-Debería

-Callate ELVISIN

-Debería

-Entonces cállate

-Debería

-Me hartaste- entonces le pegué un hachazo y descubrí que era un disco rayado del tamaño de un humano y no MI Elvisin. Entonces me puse a llorar ¡Me habían estafado terriblemente!- GNOMOS IDIOTAS MUERAN MUERAN

-¿Me llamaste?- dijo Alice apareciendo por la ventana

-Dejame o hago un piquete en la puerta de tu habitación con Samara incluida y cobro entradas… además de vender asado

-¿Asado? Uh no pero eso te deja olor… mejor vendé sushi

-¿Qué tenés en contra del asado?

-Que es re grasa ¿sabías?

-No… salí de acá finoli insoportable quien te quiere

-No se, vos me llamaste

-Es verdad… pero bueno ya parecés Macri

-En realidad me lo copie de Gran Cuñado el otro dia, amo ese programa

-Yo lo odio y te voy a pegar- dije sacando el hacha

-No si yo llamo a Hécate

-No… Hécate no…

-Si… Hécate si…

-Chau Alice

-Chau Emmett

-Para

-¿Qué?

-Hola don Pepito

-Hola don JOSÉ

-¿Pasó usted por mi casa?

-Por su casa no pasé

-¿Vio usted a mi abuela?

-A su abuela no la vi

-Adiós don Pepito

-Adiós don José

Y nos fuimos uno para cada lado del pasillo mientras me aburría infinitamente.


	10. Matrix Recargado

**Capitulo 10: Matrix Recargado**

-Hoy va a ser el día mas genial de mi vida- dije apenas me desperté, aunque como técnicamente nunca dormí no tiene sentido decirlo.- Voy a grabar una publicidad para las pilas Energizer Recargables.

-¿Y eso consiste en…?- preguntó Edwardcito queridito.

-Basicamente nada, va a ser una sorpresa- dije mientras pensaba "¿Quién es esa chica? Who's that girl? Señorita mas fina Who's that girl?" Aunque es una de las peores canciones de Madonna fue la primera que se me ocurrió.

-GAY- me dijo corriendo por el pasillo como si un mono lo persiguiera. Uhhhh un mono… tenia que comprarme uno… sii un monito tierno… aunque destruyan vidas y arruinen casas, no importa, son como yo =)

Cinco horas mas tarde estaba en el estudio de grabación para la publicidad de las pilas, creo que los de Energizer se dieron cuenta que los conejos rositas de Duracell tenían más éxito y le copiaron al guionista de Matrix pero ¿A quién le importa?

-Bueno, primera toma- dijo el director. A todo esto yo ya tenía mi disfraz de Neo puesto con los lentes re ídolos oscuros.- Emmett, trajimos a una profesional para ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda.

-No seas malito

-Ok

-Está bien ¡Que entre!- dijo con el megáfono, aunque me aturdió y me sentí como un pez adentro de una pecera tierna en el valle tierno. Eso me hizo acordar a una canción…

-El niño tierno que subió a la colina y Samara Morgan se lo comió ¿Y qué pasó? Tiró sus restos en el Valle Tierno whooahhh- canté con una coreografía y todo (N/A a esa canción la invente con Agus, una amiga del cole hace dos o tres años y tiene una coreo también)

-Hola- me dijo la chica- Soy Sammerlith –parecía amable, aunque eso no iba a durar mucho conmigo dando vueltas por el lugar.

-Hola, me llamo Emmett yeah soy re winner y tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-Si- aunque ella no sabía que le plan consistía en arruinarle el día. Wow, con rima y todo.

-Ok- dijo el director- Emmett, te trajimos a un amigo, en realidad es tu hermano pero se entiende- y Jasper salió de la nada como una sombra.

-EMITO CON HEMORROIDES

-No tengo hemorroides y no soy emito

-No, sos emote camote ¿Verdad?

-Estás enfermo, Emmett.

-Decíselo a Madonna

-Se lo voy a decir- dijo el emito reprimido.

-Bueno, jefín- le dije al director pelado que parecía estar enojado. Estoy seguro de que es mi día de las rimas.- Ojalá me hubiera traido a otra persona para el papel de esta- dije señalando a la tal Sammerlith como con asco, era la primer fase de mi plan, arruinar su autoestima.- Como… no se… Nicole Kidman

-La trajimos, esta allá haciendo trabajos administrativos

-Me alegro ¿Filmamos?

-Me encantaría.

-A escena descerebrada- le dije a Sammerlith

-Rodando en cinco, cuatro, tres- hizo el dos y el uno con los dedos y empezó el comercial.

-Yo soy recargado porque uso pilas Energizer, aunque eso no me convierte en ua cámara digital ¿Verdad? Anyway, use pilas energizer recargables en todo momento en todo lugar del siglo, estación del siglo (N/A es la publicidad de una radio lo de ''del siglo estación del siglo'') Con estas pilas yo esquivo balas- dije tirándome como Neo- y bailo funk- y bailé- y al final del día los mando a todos a freir churros porque me quiero dormir y cargar mis Energizer, pero eso no me convierte en un robot. Mataría por mis energizer, pero esto no me convierte en un asesino, vendería películas truchas en la peatonal por mis energizer, pero esto no me convierte en un pirata delincuente, sacaría…

-Ya está, Emmett- dijo el director interrumpiéndome.

-Está bien… Compre Energizer y péguele a ella si la ve por la calle- dije señalando a Sammerlith.

-Enfermo- dijo y se fue.

-Se queda. Receso de cinco minutos y a producción, Emmett y vos, ehh chica, se pueden ir y llévense a este emo reprimido con ustedes.

-NO SOY EMO- gritó Jasperín desde la otra punta del estudio.

-SÍ LO SOS CAMOTITO- dije

Ndie contestó y entonces me di cuenta de que esto era una realidad virtual creada para mantenernos en ella.

-AY DIOS MIO ¡Nos mandaste a Matrix en serio!- dije corriendo como una nenita, atravesé una pared y me fui al bosque, como la máquina no controlaba el bosque no me iba a poder matar si descubría que yo la había descubierto.

-Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one- cantaba Michael Jackson por el bosquecito tierno de las tiernocidades tiernas del mundo tiernito.

-Michelin- dije- ¿Cómo andas Michelin?

-Me llamo Michael- dijo

-Como sea. Me creí que habías fallecido

-No, para nada, me escapé. Me tenían cansado

-Entonces estas vivo

-Yo no estoy acá- dijo y desapareció entre la sangre diciendo- mejor me sumerjo.

-Ok, no estas acá sumergido en la sangre

-No estoy- dijo sacando la cabeza afuera

-AHHHH- grité mientras corria por el bosque.- MAMI MAMI- dije y para mi sorpresa me choqué con un árbol, me di vuelta y volví a la casa.- Esmeee- dije

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, pero Michael Jackson está en el bosque sumergido en la sangre.

-Pero si recién estuvo acá tomando té

-¿Ah si?

-Sip. Ah y fijate que Ed está en el living tratando de echar a una tal Tila Tequila de la casa

-¿Tila Tequila? ¿La de MTV?

-Creo que si

-Oh my God- y de repente estaba en el living mirando como Ed empujaba a Tila por la puerta.

-Ayudame Emmett

-¿A qué?

-A echarla de la casa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está trastornada

-¿Sí?

-Exacto

-¿Seguro?

-Muchito

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No me cae mal

-Obvio porque soy Tila- dijo Tila Tequila moviéndose como un chihuahua histérico.

-Me hartaste- dijo Edward y la tiró por la ventana.- Una menos

-AsesinoooouuuuuuuaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiuuuuuuoooooooonisesA- grité yendo al baño.

-¿Elvis? Necesito ayuda

-No estoy dejame de romper y comprate una vida Emmett

-Nooo malo malo malo eres

-No te quiero ver mas

-¿Por qué me echas?

-Porque te odio.

Mientras salía vi a Alice corriendo a Jasper con un hacha.

-Wow, eso es diversión.

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**bueno aca les dejo otro capítulo de Hola, me llamo Emmett. Ya sé que el de ayer era rarito pero bueno, lo hice apurada. Estoy subiendo capítulos de esta historia estos dias porque en las otras la verdad no tengo inspiración XD**

**Sammerlith, ahi estás en el capítulo como me habías pedido.**

**Si quieren que haga menciones, que les dedique un capítulo o que los haga aparecer a ustedes o a alguien me avisan =)**

**Un besote**

**Au Revoir**


	11. Tragate un Teletubi

**Capítulo 11: Tragate un teletubi**

Lunes en la mañana. Oh si, podía sentir el aire en mi cara mientras colgaba de la ventana del auto como un perrito mientras escuchaba el CD nuevo de Ashley Tisdale, si, era genial. Me lo había regalado Alice, buno, lo admito, se lo había robado pero no entremos en detalles ¿Si?

-Emmett- gritó desde el baúl del auto de Edward- Sacame ya mismo de acá o te juro que te hago tragar un teletubi.

-Mis amigos de la tubipapilla no- dije un poco alarmado ¡No iba a permitir que se metiera con mis amigos tubipapilleros!

-Oh, si, te hago tragar a todos ¿Escuchaste? ¡Todos!

-NOO a Lala noo… el color amarillo no me sienta bien- dije mirándome en el espejo retrovisor.

-Si, a Lala sii… y a Po

-Po… ¡No, el no! ¡Es mi amiguito!

-Si, Po si. TODOS.

-Mala persona

-Algo así- dijo desde el baúl- ahora sacame ya mismo

-No, si te saco me vas a hacer tragar un teletubi

-No, si me sacas ahora mismo NO te voy a hacer tragar un teletubi

-No te creo

-Yo tampoco me creo a mi misma pero sacame ahora mismo- dijo con voz tierna hablándome como si tuviera cinco años.

-NO, no quiero tragarme un Teletubi ¡Y mucho menos a Lala y a Po!

-Nada mas te sabes el nombre de esos

-Si, es verdad… pero no importa

Mi error mas grande fue no haberla sacado del baúl porque en cuanto me detuve rompió la compuertita y saltó afuera. Oh si, esos duendes malvados la habían educado bien.

CINCO HORAS MAS TARDE

-No no no no no no no no Lala nooo- gritaba desconsolado mientras Alice me hacía tragar un teletubi- No quieras ser Esme que le hace tragar CDs a Ed

-Uuuhhh los teletubis son mucho peor que un CD- dijo el duende maligno mientras me hacía tragar a Po

-POOOOO- grité

Y así termina nuestro reporte semanal de los Teletubis invadiendo América. Mucho gusto y hasta la próximas vez les digo ¡AH RE FIDEOS!

No, es mentira, tranquilos, gentecita paciente y persistente, la historia debe continuar.

SHOW MUST GO ON!!!

-Yeah- dije tocando la guitarra eléctrica como el mejor del mundo- Oh siii

-¿Qué bicho te picó?- dijo Jacob mirándome fijamente con su vestidito rosa de Madonno

-Ni idea- dije mirando el techo…- momentito… esta no es mi casita tierna en el bosquecito tan cute de siempre

-No, estas en un hospital, atado a un chaleco de fuerza

-No es la primera vez que esto me pasa

-Ok, supongo que querrás sabes quien es tu medico- dijo una chica muy bonita parada en una esquina

-No, la verdad no

-es Dr. House

-Me estas cargando

-No- dijo House entrando con el bastoncito tierno- No te esta cargando y estas chiflado

-Decime algo que no sepa

-El tema…- dijo la tipa esa de ahí de la esquina

-No hables

-Ok- contesto enojada- entonces me voy- y se esfumo

-¿Era prima de Harry Potter o algo?

-No- dijo Jacob- es una bruja vampira media rara que da vueltas por la vida castigando a la gente por sus malos actos

-¿Ah si?

-Y te va a castigar- dijo House

-O sea que estoy en el Princeton Plainsboro- dije

-Si, algo asi- dijo Jacob

-Que bueno- dije intentando pararme.- ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Obvio- dijo House empujándome por la ventana- Y no vuelvas ¡Feo!

-Nadie pasa de esta esquina aquí mandan las Divinas porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad- canté con coreografía y todo mientras me alejaba.

Llegué a la casa y encontré a la chica esta de la esquina.

-Fuiste malvado, Emmett- dijo con tono misterioso- por eso mismo te tengo que decir una gran verdad.

-Uhhh un chisme… dale decime

-Sos un pez

-¿Un pez?

-Un bagre, para ser específicos

-¿Cómo el capitán Garfio?

-No, ese era un Bacalao

-Claro, no te creo, si fuera un pez necesitaría agua

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, en realidad no- dije corriendo en círculos sacudiendo los brazos y cantando Acting Out de Ashley Tisdale

-Me sumo- dijo la bruja imitándome pero en vez de cantar me decía- Sos un pez Sos un pez

-Uhhh this is an S.O.S- grité tratando de imitar a Joe Jonas, pero no me salió, por desgracia.

-Hasta que me di cuenta

-¿Qué?

-QUE SOS UN PEZ- dijo moviendo los brazos de una manera muy arara y sentí como me volvía un pez en el alma

-Aguaaa- dije y me sacudí haciendo el baile del salmón

-Te atormetaré por el resto de tus días- dijo la brujita y desapareció.

* * *

Holaa gentee

bueno aca otro capitulo de Hola, me llamo Emmett

con una mención a Bruja Vampirita que me lo pidió y que siempre me deja mensajes

bueno, gracias a los que leen la fic y dejan (o no) mensajes, me encantan

el/la que quiera aparecer o que le dedique un capitulo que me avise y listo =)

un besote a todos

au revoir


	12. Tic Tac

**Capítulo 12: Tic Tac**

Estaba sentado al lado de una ventana mirando el vacio cuando… ¿Me cayó un ladrillo en la cabeza? Si, eso. Bueno ahora se explica el hecho de que no me llegue el agua al tanque.

-Emmett deja de explicar tu locura y veni- dijo Edwardcito Edito

-¿Para qué?- dije agarrándome de un borde para no caerme

-Para que no te vuelvas inteligente. No en serio, necesitamos ayuda

-¿Qué pasó?- dije aterrorizado

-Elvis se quedó trabado en…

-¿En?

-El inodoro

-NO

-Si

-NO

-Si

-NO

-Si, Emmett, idiota si si si, esta trabado en un inodoro

Era mi momento de actuar entonces me puse mi capa de Super Emmett to the rescue y dije con tono de superman.

-Hay que salvar al pobrecito- y corrí por el pasillo hasta el baño- ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

-No, andate

-Ok- dije y me fui.

Corrí hasta el bosque donde sabía que me llamaba el deber, pero debía estar equivocado porque lo único que vi era a Michael y Janet Jackson bailando la coreografía de Scream.

-Mike- dije- ¿Qué hacés acá? Creí que habíamos quedado en que te ibas por siempre.

-Pero yo no estoy aca

-Si estás, te estoy viendo

-No, no está, es un… efecto de la luz- dijo Janet

-Pero los vi bailando

-Mentiroso- dijo Michael y corrió como una liebre

-Estabamos esperando a Elvis pero no vino

-Ah, no, se trabó en el inodoro

-Es un fantasma muy idiota

-Si- dije y salí corriendo hacia… algún lugar quien sabe

Mientras iba corriendo vi a Jacob haciéndose el Madonno de nuevo con el vestidito y todo. Esto ya iba siendo repetitivo hasta para mí. Si Jacob no se dejaba de hacer el Madonno lo iba a demandar por Plagio a Madonna y encima lo iba atar a un tronco y lo iba a tirar por una cascada en Jamaica.

Una vez que volví a la casa busqué a Alice y le dije:

-Alice necesito tu libro de planes malvados.

-¿Libro?- dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-Sí, ese que ponés planes malvados para destruir a los Vulturis, más a Jane que a los otros

-¿Pará que lo querés?- dijo mirándome con cara de :E

-Porque necesito escribir un plan y asesinar a Jacob

-No

-¿Por qué?- dije haciendo cara de perrito mojado.

-Porque si lo matás Bella se enoja terriblemente y si ella se enoja, Edward también y si él se enoja, yo me enojo, y si yo me enojo se enoja Jasper, si el se enoja, Rose se pone iracunda y Esme y Carlisle te miran con cara de "Pobrecito, está enfermo"

-Ah, si, bueno, eso… son pequeños detalles ¿A quién le importa?

-A mí.

-Bueno, la mato a Bella y listo

-Edward te prende fuego y te sacrifica a Hécate si se entera de que querés matar a Bella. Y además es mi amiga pobrecita.

-Para mi se droga

-¿Por qué? Vos siempre pensando lo peor

-Porque nadie puede ser tan torpe y encima volar con la mente todo el día.

-Está bien, pensá lo que quieras, yo me voy de acá a ayudar con Elvisito

-¿No salió todavía?

-No… se quedó ahí pobrecito

-Se hace, vas a ver como sale cuando aparezco yo

-Intentalo, pero no lo vas a lograr

-Ay, vos siempre con lo peor

-Yeah

Entonces fuimos al baño donde ya estaban todos mirando al pobre Elvis y yo me vestí de vidente y de esas que llaman a los muertos ¿las Medium? Y entré en acción.

-Ohhmmm- dije entrando con mi mejor "cara de paz"- Vengo a llamar al señor Elvis

-Soy yo- dijo Elvis

-Bienvenido sea, Elvis. Ohmmm- dije con los ojos cerrados- Dígame ¿Qué hace trabado ahí en el inodoro?

-Quería aparecer por el inodoro y me salió mal

-Me cansaste- dije enojado y le tiré con un pote de shampoo que estaba por ahí- vas a salir del inodoro y lo vas a hacer ya mismo ¿Ok?

-Si- dijo y se desvaneció.

-Listo, había que asustarlo nomás- dije y me fui pero mientras salía vi al conejo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas

-Tic Tac Tic Tac- decía el conejito con el reloj en el medio del pasillo- Tic Tac Tic Tac… se te acaba el tiempo Emmett.

-¿Eh?

Entonces el conejo se convirtió en una chica y no pude evitar gritar como una niña.

-¿Qué te pasa, Emmett? ¿Estás nervioso?- dijo la chica regodeándose por haberme hecho gritar como una nenita- Ah, por cierto, soy JneLizzie

-¿Y eso como se pronuncia?

-Ni idea, en fin, me voy- dijo y desapareció.

Mientras me iba pacíficamente al living apareció de nuevo y volví a gritar como una nenita asustada.

-¿Podés dejar de hacer eso?

-No- dijo y desapareció de nuevo

Llegué al living, donde estaba Jasper mirando televisión. Un momento… ¿Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que veía tele? Wow debía haber algo muy interesante en la TV para que Jasper lo viera.

-¿Qué mirás?- pregunté

-Van a pasar el funeral de Michael Jackson en cualquier momento y no me lo voy a perder

-Que casualidad… hoy me lo encontré en el bosque

-Basta de bromas de mal gusto, Emmett. Más respeto por el Rey del Pop

-Está muerto, no me puede escuchar

-Si puede

-Supongamos que puede ¿Qué va a hacer? Mandar alguien que me haga gritar como una niñita.

-De hecho si- dijo la JneLizzie apareciendo por ahí de nuevo y volví a gritar como una nenita, me paré y empecé a correr el círculo con los brazos en alto cantando la canción de "Hola Don Pepito" o como se llame.- ¡Qué traumado!- dijo y desapareció.

Entonces me deprimí, me tiré al piso y me largué a llorar como un caballito de mar (?) en peligro de extinción.

-No llores, Emmy Pooh- dijo JneLizzie apareciendo de nuevo y volví a gritar.

-Es MI Emmy Pooh- dijo Rose apareciendo por ahí.

-Mejor me voy- dijo JneLizzie y despareció como los pingüinos de Madagascar.

-Adiós Don Pepito- dijo Alice que extrañamente acababa de caer del techo.

-Adiós Don José- dije yo mientras rodaba por la escalera gritando- Eaeaeaeaea

* * *

**Hello Everybody**

**acá les dejo el capítulo nuevo con la meción a JneLizzie y todo jaja**

**Bueno en fin, si quieren aparecer o que les dedique un capítulo o que les mande a Emmett con un aro de hula a bailar a Hawaii avísenme y si tienen tiempo y quieren lena mis otras dos Fics (INK y No Todo es color de Rosas) aunque hace un siglo que no subo en ninguna de las dos... lo que pasa es que la verdad no tengo tiempo entonces subo de una nomás por día y em llega la inspiración para esta así que subo de estaXD**

**bueno me voy gente**

**un besote**

**Au Revoir**

**PD: si quieren dejar Reviews sean libres de hacerlo, bye**


	13. Twitter y concurso de talentos

**Capítulo 13: Twitter y el concurso de talentos**

-¿Qué hacés?- me preguntó Jasper entrando a mi habitación.

-Creo una cuenta en Twitter- dije mirando entretenido el monitor.

-¿Cómo es?

-EmmetDivoOjoConSamara-dije orgulloso de mi nombre de usuario estratégico.

-¿No es un poco largo?

-No

-¿Y Samara? Hace mucho que no la veo- dijo sentándose en mi puff rosa de princesas

-No sé… creo que planea la venganza- dije con tremenda cara de zapallo hervido a 70ºC

-Wow, que cara de Zapallo hervido a 50ºC

-Son 70ºC, por cierto

-Me alegro por tu valentía

-¿Eh?- dije haciendo la cara de Billie Joe Armstrong en el video de 21 Guns cuando pronuncia la letra F.

-Nada- dijo soltando una risita maligna y saltando por la ventana para aterrizar en una montaña de papas fritas que habían aparecido misteriosamente.

Como me habían dejado solo por ir a cazar me puse a actualizar mi Twitter y a agregar a los famosos, porque sin los famosos en Twitter uno no es nada ni nadie ¿Ok? (inserte cara de Billie Joe Armstrong en el video de 21 Guns cuando ponuncia la letra F aquí).

"_Soy mitad zapallo" _puse en mi Twitter.

"_Yo soy mitad espárrago"_ contestó Katy Perry.

-OMG ¡KATY PERRY CONTESTÓ A MI COMENTARIO EN TWITTER! MUERO MUERO MUERO- dije saltando en círculos.

-Ok- contestó Sammy Samarita mientras bailaba al ritmo de Eminem junto a la lavadora poseída y la nena fea de El Grito, y en eso entra la de El Exorcista y se suma al baile con un vestidito rosa pastel como la canción de Belanova.

Y en eso aparecen los Cullen, los Jonas, los Lobos, los Vulturis, Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus que se separaron quien sabe por qué, Demi Lovato, Selena Gómez, los falsos Jonas, Perez Hilton, Paris Hilton, Katy Perry, Robert Pattinson, Hécate, el zapallo viviente, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens bailando la conga, Bono de U2 y el flaco que nunca en su vida se sacó la famosa gorrita, Chris Martin, Billie Joe Armstrong, Hayley Williams con los hermanos Farro, caen los Kulitz, Pete Wentz y Eminem, de atrás de un árbol aparecen lso enanitos de Blancanieves y el príncipe de La Bella Durmiente con Dory, Nemo y el padre de Nemo, además del Escalar cicatrizado y el tiburón grandote. Y todos ellos arman 'ALTA COREOGRAFÍA' con una torta rosa que dice "Ok, muere, Emmett" con una velita y todo.

En eso entran Lady Gaga, Madonna, que descubre que Jacob le robó el look y Britney Spears junto con Justin Timberlake diciendo "We are the dancers" igualito al dialogo de SNL, cae Andy Samberg y dice.

-¿Alguien dijo SNL?- y se puso a decir "I'm The Boss" y a cantar el rap, en eso aparecen 50 Cent y Kanye West que quieren convencer a Eminem de que sea negro y Jay-Z le trata de enseñar a rapear a Andy Samberg, sin éxito aparente.

-Wow esto se llenó de gente- dije asombrado saltando

-Y es solo el comienzo- dijo Joe Jonas mientras abría la puerta de un camión que había aparecido como por arte de magia y bajan un par de camioneros acompañando a Big Rob, la falsa Katy Perry y la abuela de Selena Gómez, que abrieron otro camión y de ahí bajaron el elenco completo de HSM, Camp Rock y Twilight, incluidos extras y bailarines, dobles y directores.

Entonces me llamó la atención que había uno igualito a moi.

-Hey ¡Vos! Mi YO trucho ¿Que hacés acá?- grité mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con cara de águila.

-Vos sos mi YO trucho- dijo el falso yo, en eso entran los falsos lobos, los falsos Cullen, los falsos Vulturis y los falsos extras de una película muy parecida a la vida real.

-Ok- dije y le pegué un par de hachazos, salí corriendo y me escondí entre la multitud.

Entonces Katy Perry se subió a un escenario que había aparecido de la nada y dijo:

-Llegó la hora del concurso de talentos- agarró un papelito y leyó- que pasen Jacob y ah… ehh.. ¿Cómo se pronuncia esto? Ah si JneLizzie que vienen a bailar Hot & Cold.

Entonces sube Jacob con su vestido rosa esponjado de Madonno y JneLizzie vestida de piedra.

"_Oh no… es ella… no te asustes no te asustes no te asustes. No tengo miedo No tengo miedo No tengo miedo"_ pensé… esa era la chica que me había hecho llorar del susto.

Pasó la coreografía bien tranquila hasta el final que se les sumó un chacarero bailando folklore terriblemente mal y una gitana que les quería leer la fortuna, aunque no los dejaron y los empujaron del escenario para el gran final. Aparecieron dos delfines, un zapallo viviente y una canasta de frutas con cara bailando la macarena y chan ¡Un éxito asegurado!

-Bueno… ahora que pase .Cullen- dijo Katy tomando el micrófono de nuevo- con su ¿baile improvisado?... bueno, vamos a verla.

Subió la chica y se puso a hacer un baile medio loco al ritmo de un remix de See You Again, de Miley Cyrus, que estaba saltando de alegría en el fondo con cara de "Mi canción, oh si oh si (8)"

-Interesante- dijo Katy subiendo al escenario una vez que la chica se bajó- Bueno, es el turno de Alejandra de Cullen que nos va a explicar la teoría de la relatividad vestida de Einstein.

Alejandra de Cullen subió al escenario y la verdad no el presté atención porque me quede pensando en si esta chica sería familiar mia… ¿sería una pareja secreta de Edward o de Carlisle? Tenía que averiguarlo pero para ello agarré mi celular y puse en mi Twitter:

"_Edward y Carlisle engañan a Bella y Esme"_ y al instante todos los presentes estaban mirando el portal Twitter en su celular y cuchicheando sobre la noticia… que en realidad no era ni noticia ni mucho menos.

-Wow- dijo Katy subiendo al escenario de nuevo- si no hay mas voluntarios tengo un par de cosas que comentar… unos chismes

-AH NO- dijo Perez Hilton subiendo al escenario- de los chismes me encargo yo- le sacó el micrófono a Katy y empezó a hablar de chismes locos e inventados hasta que llegó a la noticia que gracias a mi (H) se habían enterado todos ya por Twitter- Y Edward y Carlisle engañan a Bella y a Esme con una tal Alejandra de Cullen, según un tal EmmettDivoOjoConSamara.

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron Carlisle, el falso Carlisle y Peter Fancinelli desde el centro de la multitud- vas a morir

Y esa fue la frase clave para que Sammy Samarita subiera al escenario con la lavadora poseída, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y los actores originales. Robert Pattinson quiso subir porque había actuado en la cuarta entrega de la saga y lo sacaron a patadas, literalmente.

El resultado: Robert cayó sobre el público, voló un zapato amarillo por el aire y fue a parar a la cara de Big Rob y se armó la catombe, la debacle total, una serie de sucesos bochornosos.

-Samaraaa- grité mientras me tiraban un plato de fideos por la cara

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella mientras bailaba con Jay-Z

-Nada

* * *

**Hello everybody**

**bueno vuelvo acá con otro capitulo de Hola, me llamo Emmett, que quedo medio loco, gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los que leen mi fic**

**jaja**

**.Cullen, JneLizzie y Alejandra de Cullen ahi estan las apariciones ''espontaneas'' jaja**

**bueno anda, espero que el capitulo les guste, si quieren comentar son libres de hacerlo y si quieren aparecer, que les dedique un cap, darme sugerencias o criticas, lo que sea, son bienvenidos a comentar o mandarme un mensaje**

**un besote**

**au revoir**


	14. Mira que te tiro al pozo ciego

**Capítulo 14: mira que te tiro al Pozo ciego**

-Estaba la paloma blanca sentada en un verde limón, con el pico cortaba la rama con la rama cortaba la flor (8)- cantaba Jasper mientras daba vueltas locas por la casa vestido de paloma, en eso entra Bella, que le tiene miedo a los pájaros, le roba el hacha de oro ensangrentada a Alice y empieza a pegarle hachazos en la cara a Jasper.

-¡PÁJARO IDIOTA! ¡PLUMÍFERO DEFORME! ¡YA VAS A VER COSA FEA!- dijo tirando el hacha y haciéndole tomas de lucha al estilo de la Mole.

En eso entran Alice y Edward con tres sillones y pop corn, los acomodan y se ponen a ver la pelea, al sillón que sobraba me lo acaparé yo, claro, porque soy un ídolo indiscutible, un genio tremendo, un… ¿pie oloroso?

-No pienses esas cosas Emmett, son asquerosas- dijo Edward con cara de helado de chocolate derretido.

"_Tengo un plan yeah votame votate pila pilate mertio mertiolate quereme querete…" _pensé para molestar a Edward, el odiaba la televisión y como mi cerebro se estaba agotando lenta y dolorosamente tenía que sacar estupideces de alguna parte, y qué mejor lugar que *redoble de tambores* la TV.

-Basta- dijo mientras Alice nos miraba con la cara de Armstrong en 21 Guns cuando pronuncia la letra F.- No, Alice, no hagas cara de Billie Joe

-¿Por qué? Es muy cool ¿no ves?- dijo haciendo repetidamente alta cara de Armstrong en 21 Guns cuando pronuncia la letra F.

-Porque Camila Belle y Joe terminaron, y eso, me deprime- dijo Edward poniéndose gotitas en los ojos para que pareciera que lloraba, porque claro, no puede llorar.

-Eso ya se sabe hace bastante, y no es Billie Joe Armstrong el que no sale mas con Belle, es Joe Jonas

-Ya sé- dijo Ed corriendo con los brazos en alto por la casa haciéndose el que lloraba.

-Bueno, ¿En qué estábamos?

-Bella mata al ave Jasper

-¿No era ave Felix?

-No, era ave Fénix, pero como no hay un Fénix, es ave Jasper, Emmett- dijo con cara de ''sos un idiota si no entendés eso''

-No, no lo entiende- dijo una chica misteriosa que había caído de la nada.-Hola Emmett, soy Ali Masen Withlock y trabajo en los servicios especiales de protección a los locos que se creen aves, o como yo lo llamo: El Loquero. Mucho gusto- dijo estrechándome la mano- Vengo a llevarme a tu hermano Jasper y a la loca que lo está tratando de matar como la Mole.

-Llévenselos- dije mientras Alice la miraba con la cara de Armstrong

-Bien- dijo , los tacleó y los empujó por la ventana sanguinariamente mientras sus amigos osos abrían las puertas de un camión especializado para llevar locos.- No se por qué pero el nombre de esta chica me suena conocido

- Yo creo que era rara- dijo Alice- tenía pinta de loca sacadita.

-Nah, era linda- dije con cara de ''si, linda para tirarla en un pozo ciego''

-Pero loca- Aclaró Alice y me dio una idea.

Salté por la ventana como los caballos de competencia y de repente me encontré al lado de Ali Masen Withlock, la hice upa y al tiré en un pozo ciego, pero se levantó, ató a Jasper a una silla y lo secuestró dejándome ahí parado con Bella, y no tuve otra opción más que tirar a Bella al pozo ciego, y en eso emergió curiosamente Sammy Samarita bailando como Lady Gaga en Poker Face cuando sale de adentro de la pileta.

-Soy top- dijo Sammy llena de sustancias asquerosas mientras seguía bailando, en eso se patinó y se fue de cara al pozo de nuevo y cuando salió se le había corrido el pelo de la cara ¡Mamma Mia! Era horrenda, entonces salí corriendo como una niñita a buscar el hacha y gritando como una nena de dos años empecé a pegarle hachazos en la cara, que por alguna razón, no se deformaba, pero claro, si ya estaba deforme ¿Cómo se iba a deformar?

No me quedó otra, agarré un pino y la revoleé por el aire mientras usaba el pino de bate y la tiraba lejos lejos.

-Yeah- dijo la lavadora poseída mientras bailaba al ritmo de las cajas locas de Detroit.

-No digas Detroit- dijo Ed que había salido de atrás de un pino mientras se ponía más gotitas en los ojos- Joe lloró cantando ahí- dijo sollozando mientras caminaba triste por el patio, aunque en la mitad del patio hizo algo medio raro… parecía que bailaba la macarena

-Yo lo sé todo ¡TODO! ¡TODO!- dijo una chica media sacadita bajando del árbol como una araña.

-¿Y vos sos?- dije sorprendido.

-Jonas_blog

-¿Sos una blogger, flogger, twitter-er, facebooker, Messenger-er, fanfictioner?

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡Idiotaaaa!!!

-Malo- dijo casi llorando.

-No llores, Joe ya va a estar bien

-No estoy llorando por Joe

-¿Ah no?- dije mirando como Samara volvía sacudiéndose como una loca.

-No, estoy llorando porque no me querés

-¿Debería?

-Sí porque yo soy top y lo sé todo, soy re sabia, sé más que los Budas, que los… pedicuros, que los ¿Fabricantes delámparas?

-Sí, vos, eh.. buda de las uñas que iluminan la oscuridad, eh.. traeme agua

-Vos no tomás agua

-¿Qué no?- dije, y como ya me estaba agotando la paciencia la tiré al pozo ciego.- Ya tenés tu merecido ¡TOMÁ BUDA BLOGGER QUE ILUMINA LA OSCURIDAD CON LAS UÑAS DE LOS PIES!

Entonces me fui a la casa, solo y aburrido y cuando entro a mi habitación recientemente decorada de rosa con princesitas ¡¡BAM!! Aparece la lavadora loca poseída bailando (¿Cómo bailan los seres no-vivientes).

-Tengo algo para decirte- dijo la lavadora.

-No sabía que hablaras.

-Bueno, el tema es que hablo, ahora te callas y escuchas o te tiro una tanda de ropa poseída limpia.

-¿Limpio? ¿A mí? ¡No por favor!

-Entonces cállate y escucha.

-No me trates de usted- dije y abrió la tapa-boca y de ahí adentro saltaron Sammy Samarita y Billie Joe Armstrong con toda la onda del mundo vestidos de amarillo amarillo patito con sombreritos verde fluorescente y lentes naranjas.

En eso aparecen de la nada el resto de los Cullen, Joe Jonas con una moto sierra corriendo a Camilla Belle por hacerlo sufrir y gritando _''No me vas a hacer sufrir nunca mas porque no vas a existir'' _, Katy Perry con el celular revisando el Twitter y Perez Hilton diciendo _''FUE PRIMICIA MIA MIA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS'' _mientras sacudia una notebook roja por los aires.

-Uy miren, un borcego- dijo Hannah Montana que empezó a correr atrás del borcego amarillo como si fuera el último del mundo, y probablemente lo fuera, porque no sabían nada de mi plan maligno…

-Basta de cosas malvadas, Emmett- dijo Ed llorando falsamente, estaba sentimental, por desgracia, la gente sentimental no servia, eran escoria *cara de Billie Joe Armstrong en el video de 21 Guns cuando pronuncia la letra F*

-Esa cara esta de moda- dijo Alice.

-Uy es verdad- comentó una chica que me resultó conocida de algún lado.

-Yo a vos te vi antes- dije

-Porque te visité hace bastante- dijo como diciendo ¿Cómo no te acordás de mi?

-¿Ah si? Mirá vos… tenés cara de Tamara ¿Te llamás Tamara?

-No, soy Cami

-Bueno, Cami, lamento informarte que llegaste en el momento inoportuno, por desgracia, estábamos por hacer el cierre del capítulo para dal pie al siguiente capítulo con mi plan maligno.

-¿Ah, si? Mirá vos… tenés cara de estarme jodiendo ¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Anway, no te creo- dijo Cami, agarró mi esmalte rosa y lo empezó a revolear por el aire mientras me tiraba una remera color Pitbull y Edward sacudia un almohadón color Labrador y un acolchado color Chihuahua.

-Miren esto- dijo Alice levantando mis pantuflas color Golden.

-Las pantuflas de color Golden no- dije mientras se las sacaba- son mias- dije con terrble cara de Humm mientras me tiraba por la ventana y todo el mundo se tiraba arriba mio… pero cai encima de una lámpara gigante que había aparecido ahí misteriosamente. Entonces me enojé de que hubiera siempre cosas raras abajo de las ventanas que saltaba así que tiré a Cami al famoso pozo ciego.

* * *

**Holaa gentecitaa fanfictioneer!!**

**jajaja bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, aplique algunas de las ideas que me dejaron, inclui a algunos de lso que me pidieron, y a otros los deje para el proximo capitulo porque la verdad ya se me estaba haciendo bastante largo y me tenia que ir, asi que para el próximo capítulito le prometoa las que hoy no incluí, incluirlas, gracias a las que me dejan ideas también, me ayudan muchisimo cuando por ahí o me bloqueo o me quedo seca de ideas que mi mente parece el desierto del Sahara XD**

**gracias a las que dejan reviews, ideas, criticas, felicitaciones, a las que me mandan mensajes, todo, en serio me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :D**

**au revoir!!**

**un besotee**


	15. Pancracia

**Capítulo 15: Pancracia**

Era un día normal, perro llovía como de costumbre, lo que me hizo pensar en mi persona favorita, yo mismo. Así es, no amo a nadie más que a mí mismo y me iba a pasar todo el día mirando el espejo por el simple hecho de ver mi hermosa cara reflejada y admirar mi belleza. Todos me ven todo el tiempo pero tengo poco tiempo para autoapreciarme y tenia planeado dedicarme a mi mismo todo el dia. TODO el dia. Cueste lo que cueste lo iba a lograr, iba a ser mi mejor versión de yo mismo, si es que podía mejorar lo que ya era.

Por eso decidí pararme a ver mi reflejo toda la mañana. Le usurpé la habitación a Rose porque ella siempre tenía espejos por todas partes. Cuando entré en su habitación me encontré con un espejo parlante que me observaba con emoción desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Espejito espejito ¿Quién es el más bonito de toda la casa?- pregunté haciendo poses de ganador.

-Edward- dijo con un extraño acento noruego.

-¿Cullen?

-Si

-Ay espejito corazón, tenias que decir que soy el mas bonito- dije parpadeando compulsivamente.

-Pero no es así, páncreas.

-No soy páncreas, soy Pancracia.

-No importa

-No estoy de acuerdo, hígado.

-Pero yo pienso así, intestino.

-Me parece perfecto, cerebro.

-Mejor así, riñón.

-Por supuesto, apéndice.

-De una, tripa gorda.

-Perfecto, bulbo raquídeo.

-Me encanta, vértebra.

-Excelente, vena.

-Me quedé sin órganos y otros anexados- dijo el espejo.

-Sí, yo también. ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

-No mucho-respondió- paso el día viendo a Rosalie y diciéndole que todo le queda espectacular, es una vida aburrida, nunca hablo de anatomía con ella a menos que me pregunte '¿debería operarme la nariz?' o cosas asi- dijo triste.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le dije

-Soy bastante pesado, estoy convirtiéndome en un espejo obeso- dijo deprimido.

-Pero si no comes.

-¿A dónde crees que van a parar las imágenes de quienes se reflejan en mi?

-A ningún lado, son solo reflejos.

-ES LO QUE TU CREES- dijo enfadado, se dio media vuelta y salió desfilando por el pasillo. Un espejo que desfila, wow.

Me estaba aburriendo como el alto horno que tenía Carlisle en el sótano secreto al cual nadie sabía acceder excepto Aracné, que estaba encerrada en un calabozo por querer matar a Esme en una ocasión diciendo que las bufandas que Esme solía tejer eran un asco. Mamá se enojó tanto que comenzó a revolearle muebles como una loca y Jasper encerró a Aracné en el sótano como pudo, intentando que no le hiciera tragar una de sus agujas de tejer.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Billie Joe Armstrong que ya era prácticamente un Cullen de repuesto, si uno se moría siempre cabía la posibilidad de que convirtiéramos a Billie para reemplazarlo. Una idea monumental de mi parte para reemplazar a cualquiera de los idiotas a los que llamo familia con un famoso, pero ese no era el tema.

-Me aburro- le digo- ¿Por qué estás siempre en nuestra casa?

-Because I'm the Boss- dijo haciendo como Andy Samberg de SNL.

-And we are the Dancers- dijo Justin Timberlake entrando con el resto de NSYNC, los Backstreet Boys y Michael Jackson que bailaba Billie Jean con su característico buen humor.

-Y yo soy Madonno- dijo Jacob entrando con su vestido de Madonna en el video de Material Girl y bailando al ritmo de esa misma canción.

Y de repente me encuentro vestido de vaca junto a JneLizzie, la del nombre impronunciable, que estaba vestida de unicornio multicolor y me decía que era tierno mientras me abrazaba como si fuera un peluche tamaño gigante.

-Oh, chequea a Jacob vestido de mujer-dijo esta chica misteriosa.

-Chequealo- dije

-Chequea su cabello seco

-Chequealo

-Chequea su vestido Madonesco

-Chequealo

-Chequea sus zapatos

-Chequealos

-Chequea que no convinan

-Chequealo

-No, chequéalo tu, es una fashion emergency

-Diuuu- dije con asco, una fashion emergency en un lobo chiflado o.O

-Oh Dios Mio- dice Jacob agitando las manos como un loco- Chequea a Emmett vestido de vaca

-Chequealo- dijo JneLizzie- Chequea su ubre

-Chequea que chequeamos a una vaca.

-Uh, chequea que tu chequeas a la vaca, chequearla me trauma- dijo la chica del nombre curioso.

Y yo seguía ahí parado mientras me chequeaban dos locos listos para el psiquiátrico mientras que mi belleza se desperdiciaba minuto a minuto frente a tales bobos. Entonces salí caminando indignado, más que caminando desfilando, y Billie me siguió con alta cara de cuando pronuncia la letra F en el video de 21 Guns mientras cantaba Boulevard of broken Dreams.

En eso llego al patio y me encuentro con la Bruja Vampirita que siempre se dedicaba a molestarme y estaba cantando una canción un poco rara con ritmo curioso:

-hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar, hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar, hay un  
hoyo, hay un hoyo, hay un hoyo en el fondo de la mar  
hay un palo en el hoyo...- cantaba como una loca en un loquero mientras Billie Joe y yo la observábamos extrañados. Siguió cantando durante una hora o más hasta que llego a-hay un ojo, en el piojo, en el pelo, en el oso, en el barco, en el nudo, en  
el lazo, en el palo, en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar, hay un ojo, en el  
piojo, en el pelo, en el oso, en el barco, en el nudo, en el lazo, en el palo,  
en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar, hay un ojo, hay un ojo, hay un ojo, en el  
piojo, en el pelo, en el oso, en el barco, en el nudo, en el lazo, en el palo,  
en el hoyo, en el fondo de la mar- pero para ese momento Billie y yo ya estábamos mareados por tantos hoyos con palos, ojos piojos, nudos, lazos y otras palabras raras.

-Hola- dije finalmente al mismo tiempo que Billie Joe sacaba su guitarra del trasero de un caballo que había aparecido allí como por arte de magia mágica y magicosa… de seguro Dumbledore estaba involucrado, siempre estaba involucrado en todo…

Y de repente la chica desapareció, así, sin dejar más que una nube de polvo tras ella que hacia casi imposible poder ver.

Pero luego CHAN-CHO, apareció Alejandra para seguir ocacionando problemas en la pacífica (no tanto) familia Cullen. Alejandra se acercó a mí bailando reggaetón como una loca y me dijo:

-La capital de Nicaragua seguro que es Managua- con ritmo rapero, para luego ir bailando hacia la casa así y repitiendo aquella frase una y otra vez.

-Que rara- dijo Billie que se dedicaba a sacarle el excremento a la guitarra porque el caballo había defecado en ella.- Pero bonita

Entonces tuve mi oportunidad de subir a mi hermoso Twitter una frase polémica: Billie Joe Armstrong también sale con Alejandra-larompefamilias- De Cullen.

Y así fue como llegué a los Top en Twitter, todo el mundo me amaba, incluso más que a Perez Hilton, aunque la mayoría del mundo lo odia, él era mi modelo a seguir, hasta que descubrí al negro que está en America's next top model, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Entonces apareció una joven desconocida, debía ser una de mis fans, todo el mundo me amaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida?- dije listo para firmar autógrafos.

-It doesn't matter- contestó orgullosa y sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado un premio.

-Sí que me importa-'' Oh Emmett eres tan bilingüe'' me autodije

-Ya te dije, It doesn't matter

-Si me dijeras tu nombre sería mucho más fácil para mí conocerte, mi querida fan.

-Pero te dije que It doesn't matter.

-Soy capaz de hablar en español, gracias- dije y la empujé al pozo ciego.

Y así me dirigí hacia Billie Joe que había desaparecido misteriosamente y no aparecía por ningún lado, busqué desesperado pero no pude encontrar a mi amigo rockero que se había infiltrado en la familia.

-One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I- cantaba Billie Joe desde el pozo, mientras salía bailando con la blogger rara y Sammy Samarita, que se estaba escapando de mi vida tan rapido como un zapallo se escaparía de un cuchillo si tuviera pies.

Entonces, por algún motivo desconocido, esta chica, la que se hacía llamar Jonas_Blog salió del pozo de Sammy Samarita con un hacha y comenzó a correrme a lo largo del terreno mientras yo gritaba como niñita y corría a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hola gente hermosa de todas partes de Fanfiction (?)

antes que nada les qia pedir perdon, muchisimo perdon por no haber subido en tanto tiempo, pero estoy con los examenes trimestrales (y todavia no terminaron) y me la paso estudiando, y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo libre ya para escribir, pero hoy me hice un lugarcito y les dejo este capitulo que espero que les guste.

Le quiero agradecer muchisimo a **JneLizzie **que siempre me deja ideas hermosas y que ademas me recomendo en su fic (fue su idea lo de chequear a Emmett y Jacob con el vestido de Material Girl), lo que no era necesario pero nunca viene mal XD, tambien le quiero dar gracias a **Bruja Vampirita **que me deja ideas fantasticas y le encanta esta historia, a **Jonas_Blog **que tambien me deja ideas excelentes de perseguir a mi querido Emmettito tomatito (?)con un hacha, a los demás que dejan reviews, les soy sincera, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón porque esas reviews, alerts, que me ageguen a autores favoritos y todo lo hermoso que hacen por ayudarme me encanta, les agredezco de corazón y espero que lean esto.

Otro tema, bueno, a este capitulo lo hice media apurada pero creo que quedó bien, por un tiempo creo que va a volver a quedar un poco abandonada la historia por el tema de los examenes pero voy a tratar de que eso no pase.

Un besotee y les deseo lo mejor.

Simplementelaru


	16. Ensalada de celebridades con lechuga

**Capítulo 16: Ensalada de celebridades con lechuga y todo**

La semana pasaba volando y últimamente no me estaba dedicando demasiado a molestar gente, mi pasatiempo más entretenido y reconocido mundialmente.

Estaba sentado en un puff en el medio de un campo desolado y tétrico, parecía recién sacado de Una noche en el museo… un momento… ¿No era una comedia? Whatever, estaba aburrido cuando de repente vi una masa de gente corriendo hacia mi, de seguro serian mis fieles admiradores seguidores del deporte mas entretenido y Twitter-ers conocidos. Saludé con la mano y me preparé para firmar cientos de autógrafos y sacarme fotos con todos cuando de repente veo que tienen algo en las manos ¿velas? ¿me santificarán? No, eso es imposible, Dios no me perdonaría mi ser mar Twitteriano.

Entonces debían ser bolígrafos, traian los suyos propios para que yo no gastara en las comunes lapiceras que se conseguían en toda librería mas o menos decente… pero eran mas grande que un simple boligrafo… eran… HACHAS

-OH MY GOD- grité mientras salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que venía la gente- seguramente quieren sacrificarme a Hécate- pensé en voz alta… pero últimamente Hécate estaba ausente en este cruel y sanguinario mundo.

Seguí corriendo por horas y las fans/locas psicópatas me perseguían desaforadas como si yo fuera un pavo en el Día de Acción de Gracias. De un segundo para el otro un hacha me roza el cuello y me doy cuenta de que no estoy sangrando, pero claro ¡Si no tengo sangre! Seguí corriendo a más velocidad y de repente un hacha se me clava en una pierna y me doy vuelta a ver que clase de desdichada me dejó rengo de la pierna derecha… mi pierna corredora.

Y allí estaba la asesina de piernas: Alejandra de Cullen, o como prefería que la llamen últimamente, Lady-CatiAle-Cullen, de más estaba decir que esto iba a ser una noticia en Twitter que nadie querría perderse por el simple hecho de que yo la publicara, because I'm the Boss. Tomé mi nuevo Iphone y subí a mi perfil de Twitter: Alejandra de Cullen se cambia el nombre para no levantar sospechas de que sale con CARLISLE desde hace medio siglo y Esme jamás supo nada.

Entonces veo a un hombre parado a un lado del camino que vendía boletos para tirarme un hachazo, brindaba las hachas y todo. No contuve mi ira y le pegué un boleo de aquellos que quedó tirado contra el piso, de más está decir que mi enorme capacidad cerebral ayudó de mucho en esta compleja hazaña.

*RECESO ENTRE ESCENAS*

Simplementelaru: Emmett ¿Qué hablamos sobre mencionar tu secreto intelecto superior?

Emmett: Jamás decir que soy inteligente o que sé más de lo que aparento y que solamente me hago el tarado para entretener a la sociedad lectora.

Simplementelaru: perfecto, recordalo el resto de tu vida y no me voy a ver obligada a hacer que caigas misteriosamente de un acantilado *risa malvada*

Emmett: *asustado* entonces nada de decir que soy 1854576 veces más inteligente que Einstein.

*VUELTA AL RODAJE (?)*

*En la casa Cullen, cuartel oficial de Pollos Ahumados al rescate*

-Miren como bailo el Piripiri- dije bailando ballett como una niñita, que es lo que realmente soy en mi alma. En eso entra Jaspercito el emo hemorrágico con hemorroides y tiroides- Emitooo- dije emocionado al ver de vuelta a mi desaparecido hermano vestido de negro con una remera que decía: La vida es triste ¿Por qué vivirla con alegría si puedes tirarte en un sillón todo el día a ver a tu hermano Emmett el tonto que hace taradeces?- Wow, esa remera refleja mucho tu personalidad- dije mientras seguía bailando El Lago de los Patos Feos.

-Son Cisnes- me corrigió Edward que estaba tocando el piano como siempre ¿Acaso no tenía vida propia?

-Para mi es el Lago de los Patos Feos, si digo Cisnes, el patito feo se va a deprimir y se va a volver un emo hemorrágico como Jasper Casperín

-¿Por qué Casperín?- dijo Mr Emo mientras se intentaba cortar las venas con una galletita de salvado.

-Porque sos un ente, un fantasma como Casper- dijo Jacob que estaba entrando por la ventana vestido de Madonna en el video de Frozen.

-Otro emo más para la colección-dije sacándole una foto con la cámara antigua de Carlisle para que tuviera un efecto más dramático.- ¿Por qué la peluca?

-No es una peluca, es mi pelo lobuno que crece sin cesar y que estoy donando para la sociedad de caballos con sarna- explicó orgulloso como si estubiera haciendo algo bueno por el planeta.

-Ajá- asintió Rose que estaba bajando la escalera, lo cual me hizo recordar al espejo parlante y no pude evitar gritar como una nena de dos años de nuevo, estaba en mis venas.

Pero Rose se veía extraña esta cálida (no mucho) mañana, se veía ¿doble? Ah no, solo era la Bruja Vampirita que aparecía siempre por ahí mágicamente para arruinarme el dia, como de costumbre costumbrosa. Esta joven estaba haciendo algo raro con una rama de un árbol… me estaba apuntando con el palo mientras pronunciaba extrañas palabras… me estaba ¿hechizando? Y de golpe caí en un transe extraño… me sentía tonto y estaba cantando… un momento ¿qué estaba cantando? Esto me sonaba a "Qué duro es ser un bebé" de Jordy… y algo raro le pasaba a mis uñas… Oh Dios mio…la Bruja Vampirita me estaba pintando las uñas de color rojo.

Casi estaba a punto de largarme a llorar cuando de repente…

-EMMETT- grita alguien desde el exterior… eso me suena a mi amigo plasmatico, Elvisito Presley, con su trajecito ajustado y su A little Less conversation y todo… Era él.

-Vamos Emmett, se hace tarde- dijo otra voz… oh no… era la brogger extraña que se dedicaba pura y exclusivamente a torturarme la vida, a hacerme sufrir… a… divertirme.

No lo pensé y salté afuera teniendo cuidado de que no se me corriera el esmalte de las uñas, eso era prácticamente un pecado en el mundo de la manicura profesional.

-Hola sociedad fantasmal- dije saltando.

-Emmettito- dijo Elvis y me abrazó… aunque al intentarlo me atravesó y eso no fue para nada una sensación agradable… no no no…

-Emmie Pooh- dijo la adicta a los blogs, pero no a cualquier blog, a los blogs de los Jonas Brothers, porque ella era: Jonas_ Blog, nuevamente en vivo y en directo desde Emmettlandia.

-Emmett, tenemos entradas para ir a una de las grabaciones de Gossip Girl a ver a nuestro idolo.

-¿El falso Zac Efron?- dije emocionado

-Se llama Chace Crawford- dijo la siempre rara Lady-CatiAle-Cullen que había llovido literalmente del cielo- y es un Divo.

-No, no, no- dije indignado- los unicos divos internacionales son Robert Pattinson, Joe Jonas y Rupert Grint.

-¿Y qué hay de Daniel Radcliffe?- dijo Elvis

-No es un divo propiamente dicho, no llega a mi categoría oficial de divosidad divina- dije como si fuera demasiado obvio.

-Yo creo que es genial

-Elvis… ¿Eres gay? ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! ERES GAY

-No lo soy- dijo Elvis peinandose el hopo de pelo que tenia por flequillo.

-Si lo eres, por eso te gusta Danielito Radcliffe.- dije y Lady-CatiAle-Cullen y Jonas_Blog se sorpendieron como nunca.

-Sos gay- dijeron al unisono- que rarooo, ahora no vas a ir a ver a Chacesito

-Seguramente Crawford es gay también, siempre está bien peinadito y usa ropa ajustadita… como Efron… para mi que Efron es gay.

-¡Qué locuras estás diciendo!- dijeron Zac y Chace mientras entraban saltando vestidos de Anita la huerfanita y Barbie.- No somos gays

-Claro que lo son, hasta están de acuerdo en decir que no son gays.

-Jamás- dijeron ellos y salieron saltando y se estamparon con el pozo ciego.

En eso entran Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Hilary Duff, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Beyoncé, Madonna, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Reina Reech, Jacob vestido de Madonno y Alice haciendole la competencia con el traje original de Madonna, peluca y todo, entre todos ellos armaron alta coreografía y le dieron lugar a Justin Timberlake, Elvis Presley, el resto de Nsync, los Backstreet Boys, Chace Crawford, Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu, Roberto Giordano, Perez Hilton, los Jackson Five que excluyen a Michael por ser blanco y lo destierran a las lejanías del pozo ciego, pero el regresa junto a Sammy Samarita, la lavadora loca, Billie Joe Armstrong con su típica cara de la letra F en el video de 21 Guns y Pete Wentz con un chihuahua amarillo amarillo patito, a ellos los venía corriendo Salem, el gato se Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, que entra rapeando con Bruja Vampirita y el dan lugar a los gemelos Sprouse, una lechuga parlante, un tomate andante, un vinagre y un limón que bailaban tango y una zanahoria que cantaba a dúo con el aceite cantor.

* * *

Holaa sociedad FanFictioneraa!!

Bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo, les dije que iba a tratar de subir más seguido y estoy tratando de cumplir, ahora que tengo el Word que funciona bien se me hace muchisimo más fácil escribir más seguido.

Muchisimas muchisimas demasiadas gracias a los/as que me dejan Reviews, que son lo más lindo que pueden hacer además de darme alerts.

Si quieren dejar ideas, sugerencias, criticas, si quieren aparecer en un capítulo o que les dedique uno, solamente dejenmelo en una review, saben que yo incluyo todo, no me hago ningun problema, asi me digan que quieren ver a Emmett corriendo a Matias Alé con un pollo deshuesado yo lo voy a poner XD

Un besotee a todos y les deseo mucha suerte... todavia no termino con los examenes y me quedan bastantes todavia asi que me voy a estudiar XD

Au Revoir

Simplementelaru


	17. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

**Capítulo 17: ****¿Qué más se puede pedir?**

-Hello Everybody- dijo el presentador- Bienvenidos a Pizza Idol, el concurso en el cual elegiran al mejor cocinero de pizza del mundo.

Estos programas berretas de la televisión sin propósito alguno me tenían cansado, por eso mismo me había decidido a… CHARARARAN CHARAN… bailar Tango con Sammy Samarita, la dueña de la pollería más grande de todo Forks U.U

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Sammy Samarita que había aparecido en el umbral y al parecer leía las mentes como Edwardcito. Y así como vino se fue bailando Thriller.

-Sammy Samarita- grité para que me escuchara, porque estaba medio sorda de una oreja, era un extraño incidente con un cuchillo y un pollo con rabia que tendrá lugar en otro momento- ¿Puedo practicar la coreografía con vos?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras como toda una poseída y se situaba en la pista de baile que cinco minutos antes había sido el living, cuando Esme lo viera se iba a querer morir, pero ¿Qué mas da? Yo soy una leyenda, soy Emmett el Divo divino divinisimamente divinal y nadie me iba a impedir lucirme como tal.

Cerré los ojos y de repente CHAN CHAN CHAN me encontraba en una sala de cine con el vestido más feo que había visto en mi vida junto a una chica vestida de Michelin Jackson.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció la criatura más espeluznante del mundo: un conejo, un atemorizante conejo de ojos rojos, muy peludo y suave, la mascota ideal para una niña de cinco años. No pude evitarlo y comencé a gritar como una nenita que la corre el cuco por el pasillo de un hospital abandonado lleno de Sammys Samaritas.

-No, espera- dijo la chica-michael

-Un momento… vos sos Jonas_Blog

-Si- dijo haciendo el pasito de Moonwalker

-Entonces a bailar se ha dicho- dije tratando de imitarla y cuando me di vuelta vi que nos perseguían los famosos Twitter-ers y el mismisimo Michael Jackson reclamandome que esto era plagio barato… entonces vi una casa y no pude evitar meterme adentro, era como en las tipicas peliculas de terror en las que le gritas a a la niña hueca que no se meta en el callejón oscuro porque el asesino la va a encontrar pero de todos modos los hace. Una locura.

En ese momento se escuchó una risita malvada y todo se puso oscuro. Me encontraba en una sala gris y allí estaba la Bruja Vampirita lista para pintarme las uñas y hacerme una manicura completa.

Vi como tomaba el esmalte violeta y comenzaba a pintarme el dedo gordo, siguió con el índice, que quedó color azul eléctrico, el dedo del Fuck You quedó con una perfecta manicura francesa en tonos rosados y el resto de los dedos quedaron con una perfecta sinfonía de morado, negro y rojo que hacían juego con mi remera de "I love Madonna", la cual hacía una perfecta combinación con mis jeans de colores diseñados por Dior, Christian Dior, hechos a medida solo para superestrellas Twittereras como yo.

Intenté soltarme y entonces Bruja Vampirita me hizo un hechizo.

-De ahora en más si al espejo te verás tu piel atrás dejarás- dijo moviendo las manos de manera extraña. No le creí una palabra y me fui a ver al espejo: Tenía razón ¡ME IBA A QUEDAR SIN PIEL COMO UN LEPROSO! Decidí volver a verme en otro espejo y contemplé la misma imagen: EMMETT EL DIVO CON LA PIEL CAYENDOSELE COMO A LAS SERPIENTES, esto era terrible.

-¿Pero que me está pasando?

-¿Emmett?

-Brujita

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡SOY PUTAZO!

-Ay Emmett saliste puto a tu abuela.

-Eso creía, un momento, ¿Por qué se me cae la piel?

-Porque te hechicé

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque lo deseaba

-Que buena persona sos

-Y por eso mismo en este momento te condeno a que la piel se te caiga permanentemente y que a causa de ello termines como si acabaras de reforestar los bosques europeos.

-¿What the fuck?

-Muy sucio

-Perfecto, y ¿Por qué voy a quedar sucio?

-Porque te vas a caer a cada rato

-¿Cómo Bella?

-Mucho peor

-¿Es eso posible?

-Muy posible- dijo y se puso a bailar Thriller con Jonas_Blog, Michael y Janet Jackson que había caído del techo.

Entonces también apareció Amber, de Dr. House que me decía que estaba loco y que debía dejar el vicodin, pero que a la vez lo deseaba, y que necesitaba quedarme con ella en mis alucinaciones, si es que eso eran, pero una parte de mi ser le recprochaba que no, que debía deshacerme de ella y que debía dejar el vicodin, pero cuando lo tomaba, ella desaparecía, era toda una ensalada rusa, griega y australiana también.

BOOM

Hubo una explosión y de repente me encontraba en una despedida de soltero, estaba todo el elenco de Dr. House y me sonreían con simpatía.

-Vamos Emmett, diviertete, estamos en la casa de Wilson en la despedida de Chase.

-¿Por qué en la casa de Wilson si la despedida es de Chase?

-Porque soy un manipulador y lo manipulé para sacarle la casa

-¿No accedió?

-Ni siquiera está enterado de esto.

-Cool.

-Super cool

-Super duper cool

-Super duper mega cool

-Super duper mega maxi cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cushing cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper munchausen cushing Parkinson cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cushing Parkinson Huntington cool

-Me rindo

-Sabía que lo harías- dijo House encendiendo una pila de copitas con bebidas alcoholicas que los humanos solian tomar por algun motivo que desconozco.

-Que viva la pepa- dijo Chase tomando un sorbo de algo y entonces entro una bailarina sexy.

-Hola- le dije con cara de ebrio aunque no lo estaba.

-Aló- dijo ella, y entonces desperté.

_Un momento…. Yo no puedo dormir, nunca he podido y nunca podré _pensé _esto debe ser una de las maldades de Elvisito Presley._

Y de golpe, como un estallido, como una bomba, como un revolver, como un volcán de chocolate me encontraba en la Matrix, en la batalla final de Neo, que esquivaba las valas de manera extraña y mientras tanto tomaba un helado negro, que supuse que sería de ese color para hacer juego con su ropa, la gente estaba taaaaaaaaaaaan a la moda.

-Emmettino- dijeron los agentes Smith y de repente se transformaron en los licantropos (incluido Jacobito con su vestido Madonnal), los Cullen (junto a Edwardcito con su Ipod de musica vieja), los Vulturi (junto a Jane vestida de pollo que bailaba el Hoedown Throwdown) y la ensalada de famosos (con Katy Perry y Perez Hilton incluidos, que hacían de presentadores de una cámara oculta para MTV y OMG Gossips).

-Ella durmio al calor de las masas y yo desperté queriendo soñarla algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle y nunca sortié las trampas del amor De aquel amor de música ligera nada nos libra, nada mas queda No le enviaré cenizas de rosa ni pienso evitar un roce secreto De aquel amor de música ligera nada nos libra, nada más queda.- cantó Gustavo Cerati junto a todo Soda Stereo en el medio de un escenario imaginario que había aparecido por obra y arte de Dumbledore que estaba sentado en un puff amarillo patito con cara de juguetería.

En eso se baja Soda Stereo del escenario y sube Avril Lavigne, que había salido de un agujero negro hecho por Jarry Postre, el cual idolatraba a Harry Potter pero no era tan talentoso ni importante como el. Avril comenzó un concierto y yo le comencé a gritar cosas como "Ya sabemos que te queres tirar a Jarry Postre, turra" a lo que ella respondió con señas que soy incapaz de repetir y su mejor cara de "I'll laugh if you die tomorrow", y hablando de Tomorrow, ella comenzó a cantar Tomorrow y de repente, en el medio de la canción comenzó a sonar The Best Damn Thing y logré ver como la Bruja Vampirita-alias:lalocamanipuladoramanicuristabarata- se subía al escenario y comenzaba a cantar con Avril en la parte que dice:

_Where are the hopes, where are the  
dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Y allí bajó la brujita y se dirigió a su nuevo club de fans llamado: _Eres la nueva Avril Lavigne, aunque te odiamos maldita zorra._

La buena onda que los fans irradiaban era tan positiva que me decidí a subirme al escenario y deleitarlos a todos con mis dotes de artista cómico e intenté imitar a Yayo en su canción Internaron al Loro, la versión cómica de International Love de Fidel Nadal-alias:elnegrolinyeraquecantaenlavillaconungorriteraroondateletubiysehaceelbobmarleyperonolesaleporquenadieestandivocomoyoEmmettitoCullencitoquesoyigualaLadyGagayhastahicemiversióndelvideoPaparazziconelmaquillajeraroylaropaquedamiedoincluida- pero eso no importaba, porque a nadie le gustó y comenzaron a tirarme con frutas podridas que me impedían respirar, aunque no lo necesitaba y por lo tanto me desmayé y reaparecí en mi casa junto a una tal que aseguraba ser mi mejor fan, aunque tenia tantas fans que por una mas no cambiaba nada de nada, seguiría siendo un idolo en pañales como los Rugrats. Así que ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

_OOOOOHHH YA LO SÉ YA SÉ YA SÉ YA SÉ_

-¿Qué sabes?-preguntó Edwardcito que venía con el gnomo Alice upa.

-Lo que haré hoy

-Ya has hecho muchas cosas hoy-dijo tarareando The best damn Thing.

-Hey… ¿Cómo sabés tanto?

-Me metí en tu mente y vi las cosas raras que te imaginás como si fuera una película.

-Cool- dije sorprendido de que le interesara tanto mi vida ¡Al fin alguien me amaba!

-Super cool

-Super duper cool

-Super duper mega cool

-Super duper mega maxi cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cushing cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper munchausen cushing Parkinson cool

-Super duper mega maxi extra archi hiper muchausen cushing Parkinson Huntington cool

-Me rindo

-Sabía que lo harías- dijo Edward exactamente igual a como lo había hecho House un par de minutos antes.

-Genial- dije- pero no lo repitas, me dio miedito- añadí temblando como una gelatina.

-¿Qué harás? Aún no me lo has dicho- dijo él aún con Alice upa más allá del tiempo y más allá del mar.

-Me uniré al reality shoe de la Diva Paris Hilton.

-Dirás SHOW y… ¿De veras quieres entrar a Paris Hilton my new BFF?

-Por supuesto, siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Y allá iba yo, yendo a las audiciones cuando me cerraron la puerta en la cara y me dijeron que el reality ya había comenzado y que no podía entrar, seguido de unos cuantos insultos de parte de Paris que estaba allí gastando la fortuna de su padre a cuatro manos.

* * *

**Hola mundo de Fanfiction (:**

**aca estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de Hola, Me llamo Emmett, despues de, si no me equivoco, quince días de no subir nada.**

**Les pido disculpas, pero cuando creí que las pruebas habían terminado me volvieron a atacar (?) Y bueno, no estube con mucho tiempo así que hoy aproveché un rato libre que tenía para subir un capítulo y que lo disfruten, incluí a todos los que me pidieron que incluya y puse todas las ideas que me sugirieron además de mis propias ideas que estan por ahí mixadas con el resto del capítulo. Y a les dije, y se los vuelvo a repetir, que si quieren dejar críticas, sugerencias, ideas o quieren aparecer en un capítulo háganlo, son bienvenidas en mis Reviews de todos los dias, muchisimas gracias por todas las Alerts y las Reviews que me alientan a hacerme un lugarcito y subir capítulos.**

**Las veo en mi próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto, y disfruten de este.**

**Un besotee**

**Au Revoir**


	18. Miedo a Fidel Nadal

**Capítulo 18: Miedo a Fidel Nadal**

Y así fue como de la noche a la mañana desarrollé un miedo descomunal hacia Fidel Nadal. Pasaba el dia completo junto a Sammy Samarita y su amiga la lavadora poseída escuchando a Billie Joe Armstrong cantar canciones de Green Day y uno que otro cover de Lady Gaga… si, Lady Gaga, la chica de la peluca blancamente blancuzca U.U

Estaba claro que Fidel Nadal no vendría a buscarme a mi casita pero quien podía comprobarlo.

-Oh, Emmett-dijo Edward que venía bailando la conga mientras Bella lo corría con un bombo para que el bailara mas- necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué quieres hermano mío?- dije fingiendo mi mejor cara de alegría, aunque no tenía ni medio pollo de ganas de escuchar a mi hermano.

-Que molestes a Jasper por mí

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero eso de que Bella se muere ya no es creíble.

-Entonces voy a idear algo- dijo Elvis que acababa de salir del inodoro que tenía al lado (había estado fingiendo llorar en el baño por horas)- Soy un genio para esto.

-Me alegro por vos- dije parándome- hagamos un ping pong de ideas.

-Perfecto- dijo y comenzó a lanzarme pelotas de ping pong con las ideas escritas con fibrón para que yo eligiera una al azar.

_Llamar a Hayley Williams para que lo moleste todo el dia y le diga que ya es evidente que quiere salir con Jacob._

Eso decía la maravillosa pelota que había atrapado como el gran jugador de Baseball que soy. Todo un ídolo.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Alice, que había entrado por la ventilación a la mejor onda Zack y Cody gemelos en Acción.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Era un evento de azar- dije con mi mejor cara de limón agrio.

-Porque tienes el cerebro tan pequeño como una albóndiga y por eso ignoras mis dotes para hablar con Edward mentalmente, y el lo leyó en tu mente y me comentó todo.

-Wow- dije, y en eso entraron mis amigos de U2, Coldplay y Oasis cantando cada uno una canción, mientras Coldplay interpretaba Yellow, Oasis tocaba Falling Down y U2 me deleitaba con Elevation vi un cerdo volador que se puso a empoyar en un nido que estaba al lado mio.

En eso entra una chica rubia y alta corriendo a Joe Jonas diciendo algo que sonó a "Quereme Joe, yo no soy como Camilla Belle, TE AMOOO" mientras intentaba abrazarlo, aunque él se escapaba muy bien, un gran atleta sin duda alguna, iba a llamrlo para el próximo mundial de deportes Emmettianos para participantes de Deimos, y que sean Anti Fobos, porque por supuesto que Deimos era la mejor luna de Marte y todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta Jilastransilvania, una vieja amiga de la juventud que por la antigüedad que tenía debía estar muerta hace tiempo.

-¿Aceptas el trabajo o no?- dijo Edward

-¿Me vas a pagar?

-Por supuesto

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Millones

-¿De dólares?

-No, de pollos deshuesados.

-Me parece justo.

-Perfecto, entonces ve y tortura a Jasper.

-Será un placer.

Y luego de decir lo dicho me dirigí hacia el señor Living Room. Mr Emo estaba sentado en el sillón blanco de Esme que se camuflaba perfectamente con su piel, lo cual daba una sensación rara porque se veía una cosa negra sin cuerpo aparente con un gato encima, lo que debía ser el pelo enmarañado de Emín que se asemejaba a un gato persa.

-Jasper- dije- quiero presentarte a una amiga que es rubia natural pero no tiene el pelo rubio.

-WTF?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Te presento a Hayley Williams, mi amiga de toda la vida- dije haciendo que Hayley pasara a la casa.

-Esto necesita mas naranja-dijo Hayley revoleando pintura naranja por todo el ambiente. Tengo que admitir que quedaba tremendamente bien.- Y bueno Jasper, vengo a decirte que te falta experiencia en teñirte. Ese amarillo patito te queda horrendo.

-Y ese naranja-rojo-amarillo-conunmechonverde te queda espantoso- contestó Emón

-No me hables a mi de naranja que a vos te hace falta estilo, mirá pasás inadvertido sentado en ese sillón barato fabricado por los Backstreet Boys.

-Los Backstreet son re idolos y además ellos no fabrican muebles, ellos cantan.

-Error, no cantan más, se separaron hace mucho.

-Y vos lo sabés porque sos su mayor fan.

-De one-dijo Jasperón el emo con Hemorroides.

-Me imaginaba- dijo Hayley. Se notaba la ira que Jasper derramaba por el ambiente, estaba enojado y odiaba a los Backstreet, era más de escuchar música media rarita… aunque de vez en cuando se ponía rebelde y escuchaba Last Train to London una y otra vez hasta que le explotaban los oídos.

-Jasper te voy a contar una historia- dijo Edward.

-No, mejor se la cuento yo- dijo Alice.

-O mejor yo- dijo Rose que acababa de venir del más allá.

-Que me la cuente Alice- dijo.

-Ahora no quiero. TE ODIO JASPER- dijo ella enfadada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la peor tortura para Jasper, que Alice no lo quisiera más.

-Porque sos un emo gay resentido de la quinta constitución de la república.

-Pero…pero…-dijo él.

-Olvídate de mi, no quiero volverte a ver- dijo ella e hizo una salida drámatica. Obviamente ya estaba todo planeado.

Entonces el Emochico comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas, por supuesto, pero era llanto después de todo.

-Bueno, yo se la cuento- dije- soy el mejor contador de historias del planeta.-todos asintieron y yo sonreí como los mejores-bien, todo comenzó un día en Grecia.

*Interrupción de la autora*

Simplementelaru: Lo lamento, Emmett, lo seguimos la próxima.

Emmett: pero, ya estaba planeado, y el capítulo esta demasiado corto, no los podés dejar así con la intriga.

Simplementelaru: Emmett ¿Qué parte de que me tengo que ir no entendés?

Emmett: Todas, además esa historia es genial, la escribiste en la clase de Tutoria, sin fin alguno, y como todo el mundo la adoró la querías publicar en la web.

Simplementelaru: Y así será, en el próximo capítulo.

Emmett: *enojado* Bueno pero que conste que YO la voy a contar con mis dotes de genio.

Simplementelaru: la vas a tener que contar como Emmett el idiota.

Emmett: Genial

*Fin del capítulo*

* * *

**Gentee bueno, aca les dejo otro capitulo, tenia ganitas de subir pero ando sin tiempo asi que quedo cortito, pero bueno, asi es la vida y si no te gusta comprate un perro o una gallina (?)**

**gracias a las que dejan reviews**

**un besotee**

**au revoir**


	19. Historias

**Capítulo 19: Historias**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea y sobre una alfombra rojo carmesí con un libro interesante en las manos, aunque no comprendía las letras extrañas de la tapa, prometía tener un gran contenido como el gran genio de la lengua que soy

-Emmett… acordate de lo que acordamos- dijo la voz de Simplementelaru a lo lejos en la oscuridad de la noche lejana y no muy normal. O sea, la luna estaba ahí, y no estaba nublado pero no se veían las estrellas, debía ser un efecto secundario del eclipse de la noche anterior pero…- EMMETT!-dijo la voz interrumpiendo mis grandes y filosóficos pensamientos.- Emmett volvé a la idiotez o te voy a tener que ir a buscar…

-Ok- dije- comienzo con la historia- Observé atentamente las luces que emitía la grabadora que estaba en frente mío grabando el momento de la verdad y comencé mi relato. A mi alrededor estaban sentados todos mis seres queridos y no tan queridos, lo cuales tenian cuchillos y tijeras en las manos preparados para atacarme si le mandaba cualquier fruta. La videocámara transmitía en vivo por Facebook para que todos mis fans me pudieran ver.

-Emmett no te hagas el misterioso y empezá antes de que te pegue un martillazo- dijo Animefan777 mientras le hacía cosas extrañas en la cabeza a Jasper y mencionaba algo raro sobre 'desemotizar' a mi pobrecito hermano o lo que sea, estaba poseído por el demonio, según mis propias creencias.

-¿Me dejan comenzar antes de que esta chica me intente pegar un martillazo en la rótula y me deje rengo de por vida?- pregunté acomodándome en el sillón mullidito y tierno.

-¡MOMENTO!- dijo Jonas_Blog- Que tengo un anuncio

-La gente de Facebook espera…

-Los Beatles están acá para presentarles el soundtrack oficial de la Historia de las Guerras Púnicas

-¿Cómo entendiste el título? ¡Está en un extraño lenguaje simbólico arcaico!

-Emmett, tenés el libro al revés- dijo Jonas_Blog

-Oh- dije y lo di vuelta mientras The Beatles tocaban Let it Be- Un momento… ¿No estaban muertos?

-En Internet todo se puede u.u-dijo ella seriamente mientras se sentaba entre el público.

-Emmett te tengo una petición- dijo Lady-CatiAle-Cullen, una de las tantas pero tantas tantas amantes de mi papuchingues.- ¿Podrías bailar el Numa-numa como Chicken Little?

-Supongo que sí- dije bailando al ritmo de los Beatles- ¿Alguna otra petición o ya puedo comenzar mi relato?

-Sí- dijo mi amiga no name, It doesn't matter, levantanodo la mano- ¿Le podés decir a Sammy Samarita que se mueva? Tiene olor a putrefacción de tanto estar abajo del pozo húmedo ese.

-Sammy, movete- dije haciéndome el omnipotente.

-No te hagas-dijo Billie Joe Armstrong que estaba hablando con John Lennon sobre mi querido amigo Elvis, que estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas.- Sabemos que en realidad sos tan humilde como todos nosotros.

-Él jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel- dijo Katy Perry saliendo de adentro de una torta- Es demasiado Chic- y al momento siguiente había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Fuertes declaraciones-dijo JneLizzie, la del nombre difícil de pronunciar- Y a todo esto, solamente yo le puedo decir Emmie-pooh ¬¬

-La novia está primero-dijo Rose saltando del piso

-No si llego antes-dijo JneLizzie con tono arrogante.

-No sos mas rápida que yo

-¿Querés ver?

-Ohhhh… Catfight-dijo Sammy Samarita

-¿Ya puedo empezar? Si no tienen más declaraciones que hacer me gustaría empezar a relatar la gran historia de las Guerras Púnicas.

-Bueno-dijeron todos al unísono tomando un lugar en el piso.

-Hola-dije a la cámara- Hoy les voy a relatar la gran historia de las guerras púnicas, y para es que no sabe qué son, ya lo sabrá, y si no le importa, que se compre un perro. Bueno, las guerras púnicas o, como todos las conocen, Guerras del Pollo libre, se iniciaron gracias al árbol de la fortuna, que crecía en ambos territorios, el cártago y el romano. Un buen día de diciembre de aquel memorable año que no recuerdo, los romanos agotaron sus provisiones talando los árboles para hacer muebles rústicos y exportarlos a otros países. Los cártagos aún tenían provisiones de fortuna para largo tiempo, pero eso no tardaría en cambiar, pues uno de los romanos falto de suerte, se cruzó a su territorio a robar árboles para su pueblo. El cártago estaba que hervía de la ira y le tiró un hachazo al pobre romano, pero no fue un hachazo normal, le tiró el hacha con una catapulta de acero inozidable de TeVe compras de aquella época. El romano murió de un hachazo en el coco, por supuesto. Pero su pueblo estaba furioso por ello, y decidió contraatacar. Como la mayoría de los forjadores del hierro romanos estaban en el exterior para una convención de herreros solitarios, los romanos no poseían armas y comenzaron a arrojar prisioneros con sus novedosas catapultas de madera, mientras los más jóvenes arrojaban pollos a cuatro carneados clavados en algunas espadas que había aparecido de la nada. La terrible fobia de los cártagos hacia los pollos favoreció su temprana retirada dejándole a los romanos una victoria fácil. Por desgracia, los pollos, al no ser consumidos, entraron en estado de descomposición y eso produjo graves consecuencias en la salud romana, como horrendos sarpullidos y granos del tamaño de frascos de mayonesa en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Esa fue la gran histora!- dijo Billie Joe Armstrong

-¿Esa?-comenzaron a quejarse todos

-Si, esa-dije ofendido ¿Cómo no les iba a gustar mi historia?

-Es simple, Emmett, esperábamos más acción, esos son episodios que se ven en esta casa diariamente-dijo Edward mientras se retocaba el delineador.

-Bien, supongo que no fue tan buena como yo esperaba ¿Cierto?

-Muy cierto-acordaron todos

-Entonces hagamos una fiesta para levantar el ánimo.

-¡A bailar gente!-dijo Taylor Swift mientras movía los muebles y cantaba junto a The Beatles, Billie Joe Armstrong y Katy Perry… una combinación un poco extraña pero divertida.

Entonces entraron las bailarinas de los grandes musicales de Broadway vestidas de monedas a bailar Dignity de Hilary Duff que había ocupado el escenario como si fuera suyo. A las bailarinas se les sumó Perez Hilton con una notebook que subía fotos a su web cada cinco minutos y encontraba a alguien para criticar por cualquier cosa.

-Buena fiesta-dijo Sammy Samarita mientras subía al escenario con 50 Cent y un par de raperos más, pero cuando Taylor Swift vió a Kanye West entre el público no dudó en revolearlo por los aires como si fuera un trapo.

-¡Arruinaste el momento en el que iba a recibir MI PREMIO!-dijo enfadada tirándolo contra la ventana. Podría ser muy dulce y flaca, pero tenía más fuerza que un caballo y más ira que un rinoceronte en cautiverio. Entonces entró Joe Jonas y la cosa se puso peor, podrá admitir que fue tema pasado, pero esta hirviendo de ira.-VOSSS-le dijo cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta del living- Me cortaste por télefono en menos de un minuto ¡Desgraciado! Me cambiaste por la Puta Belle.

-Se llama Camilla-dijo él- y no sé a qué te referís, ya no estoy más con ella

-Pero estuviste-dijo Taylor rompiéndole una guitarra en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ya no

-¿Y a quién más vas a perseguir ahora?

-Bueno, Emma Watson se ve bien-dijo viendo hacia donde ella se encontraba hablando con Hugh Laurie.

-No con esa no

-¿Por qué?

-¡ES BRITÁNICA!

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Es bonita.

-Te va a romper el corazón-dijo Taylor furiosa.

-No te importa.

-Si alguien te va a romper el corazón voy a ser yo- dijo sacando un cuchillo y corriéndolo por el living. Entonces vi a Camilla Belle tirandole los palos a Daniel Radcliffe, aunque él la ignoraba., estaba ocupado bailando al ritmo de Madonna y Jacob-ElMadonnoProfesional que estaban cantando en el escenario.

Y ahí fue cuando se pudrió todo, Megan Fox venía de la mano de Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt miraba raro a Robert Pattinson, que se asemejaba extrañamente a mi querido hermano lector de mentes, pero Robert no tenía ojos para otro que no fuera él, se estaba mirando en un espejo mientras corría por todos lados escapando de las fans que lo perseguían hasta que decidí unirme a ellas ¿Quién no quiere una foto con él?

La noche fue corta, y terminamos todos tirados en el piso con pollos a nuestro alrededor cuando de repente entró Michael Jackson y comenzó a sonar Thriller, y todos nos levantamos e hicimos la coreografía mientras los miembros de Fall Out Boy colgaban del techo con arneses vestidos de luchadores de sumo profesionales con extraños gorritos y turbantes.


	20. Hagan sus apuestas

**Capítulo 20: Hagan sus apuestas**

-Si, porque yo soy Madonna y a mi me tienen que respetar, porque soy la reina del pop ¿OK? Y si no les gusta cómprense un perro, y si son alérgicos a los perros cómprense una gallina y si las gallinas no les gustan porque llenan todo de plumas cómprense un pato y si le tienen miedo a los patos cómprense un gato y si los gatos les arañan los ojos y los dejan tuertos se compran cocodrilos, y si los cocodrilos les mastican las piernas y los dejan sin piernas cómprense un camello, y si al camello le agarra un ataque por no poder expresar su lado carnívoro por ausencia de carne en el desierto y les come los brazos y se quedan mancos cómprense una víbora, y si esa víbora se les enrosca en el cuello y los ahorca, lo lamento por ustedes, eso es lo que pasa cuando insultan a Madonna.- escuché que decía Jacob frente al espejo con su vestido de Madonno mientras hacía como que golpeaba a un periodista caníbal que se lo quería comer al horno con papas.

-Wow- exclamé- nunca creí que los animales fueran tan aterradores ¿Qué pasaría si se vuelven locos y cobran venganza porque me los comí? –inserte expresión de horror horroroso aquí- eso sería una tragedia y no puedo permitirlo, la gente no se va a quedar sin su querido Emmett Carmelo Margarito Roberto Alfonso Hermenehildo Pascual Jorge Santos Ignacio Francisco Cornelio Ricardo Rigoberto Pancracio Rosalito Mario del Campo Floreado de los Mariposones Cullen ¡Jamás!

-¡FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- dijo Edward que había bajado de una lámpara colgada del techo vestido de Peter Pan- ¡Tenés muchos nombres! ¿Cómo puede que no me haya enterado antes? Es imposible… gracias a mi sentimiento de debilidad me veo obligado a traer a un hada a que me ayude a superar mi inseguridad.

-HEY!- dijo Alice que bajaba del techo vestida de campanita con unas alitas pegadas a la espalda y una varita mágica- Yo te voy a ayudar a superar tu inseguridad: Es simple, nada más tenés que tirarte del edificio más alto del país.

-Pero para eso tendría que viajar a NY y me estresaría y me pondría muy depresivo y eso no me daría ganas de suicidarme por el simple hecho de que solo querría llorar, aunque técnicamente no puedo, porque ni siquiera tengo lagrimas.

-Entonces inmólate en el parque y terminá con tu sufrimiento ¿Querés?

-Pero necesitaría una bomba y eso cuesta mucha plata.

-Pero vos sabés que TENEMOS mucha plata-dijo Alice pestañando compulsivamente como una loca mientras volaba con sus alitas por el baño y le daba un golpe con su varita a Jacob- Narciso, ¿Te podés mover del espejo?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dijo él

-Si vos

-Yo no fui

-¿Entonces quién?

-Emmett

-¿Yo?- dije indignado, a esta no se las iba a perdonar NADIE puede echarle la culpa al gran Emmett Carmelo Margarito Roberto Alfonso Hermenehildo Pascual Jorge Santos Ignacio Francisco Cornelio Ricardo Rigoberto Pancracio Rosalito Mario del Campo Floreado de los Mariposones Cullen- Si sos vos el que está ahí en el espejo como si estuviera admirando a una belleza, te tengo una noticia ¡Sos horrendo! ¡Sos un perro con pulgas que se hace el divo y parece que le dieron vitaminas para que creciera porque era un alfeñique! ¡Y en el fondo tenés envidia de mi belleza, y por eso te escondés detrás de tu traje de Madonno intentando imitar a la diva indiscutida, reina del pop Madonna! ¡PA-TE-TI-CO!

-¿Patético _Moi _? ¿Vos me estás cargando? Si hay alguien patético acá es Edward

-Lo decís porque estás celoso de que yo tengo el corazón de Bella – dijo Edward sacándole la lengua.

-OH NO- dijo Jacob- ¡¡¡LE SACASTE EL CORAZÓN COMO AL FINAL DE "EL CORAZÓN PELUDO DEL BRUJO" INCLUIDO EN LOS CUENTOS DE BEEDLE EL BARDO DE J.K ROWLING!!! ¡ESTO ES PLAGIO TE VOY A DEMANDAR!

-¿Demandarme? Yo te tendría que demandar a vos por acosar a Bella en mi ausencia

-¿A mí?

-Es moi- lo corregí

-Como sea- dijo Jacob agarrando un pote de shampoo con cara de violencia extrema digna de una película ambientada en la época de los romanos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- dijo Alice que seguía volando por el baño.

-Se lo voy a hacer tragar a tu querido hermanito

-¿A quién? Yo no tengo hermanos, soy un hada ¿No ves? Soy campanita- dijo Ella mirándose las alas en el espejo

-No, vos sos Alice, y sos una chupasangre

-¿Me estás diciendo Mosquito? O sea, que sea chiquita no significa que sea un insecto- dijo ella agarrando un pote de crema enjuague.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Te lo voy a meter por donde no llega el sol- dijo ella con cara de bruja y roja de la ira, esto se estaba poniendo bueno así que me senté en el inodoro y observé la pelea. Edward, que estaba sentado en la bañera se puso a hablar con Samara que había resurgido de las negras aguas del abismo sin fin, ya no era Sammy Samarita, había dejado atrás su época rapera cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iba bien y que la gente le temía, además, las estrellas de la música la detestaban, yo creo que siempre estuvieron celosos de su pelo negro, largo y grasoso que cubría su cara como si tuviera una sábana en la cabeza.

Y en ese momento, Jacob salió corriendo como un caniche perseguido por un caballo y se escondió en el bosque, con los terribles animales malignos que había nombrado en su discurso se asesinamiento de periodistas.

-No ibas a hacerlo, ¿Verdad?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Obvio que no, pero nadie daña a Peter Pancho

-Es Peter Pan

-Ok, Peter Factura- dijo dejando caer su varita en el inodoro.

-Pan

-Queso- dijo mientras se colgaba de la tapa del inodoro para juntar si varita

-Jamón

-Lechuga- discutía

-Tomate

-Mayonesa

-¿Están haciendo una lista para preparar sándwiches?- dijo Edward que salía siniestramente del agua negra todo mojado y con el traje de Peter Pan sucio, pero, para mi sorpresa, tenía una peluca que imitaba el pelo de Sammy Samarita.

-Hagan sus apuestas: lo que Edward lleva en la cabeza ¿Es un implante del pelo de Samara o es la peluca de Moria Casan?

-Uh uh yo apuesto- dijo Alice que se había caído adentro del inodoro y ahora solo se veía su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto?

-Apuesto mis alas a que le robó la peluca a Moria Casan.

-Yo apuesto mi pelo- dijo Rose que había salido de atrás de la puerta y estaba ayudando a Alice a que saliera del inodoro.

-Eso es mucho ¿Estás segura? –dije agarrando una tijera

-Muy segura, segurísima, hiper segura, super archi recontra segura, mega archi ultra…

-BASTAA- la interrumpí

-¿Alguien más?

-Yo Yo Yo- decía alguien en alguna parte de la tubería

-¿Elvis?

-Volvi de mis vacaciones en las Bahamas y quiero apostar mi hopo a que es un implante de los pelos de Sammy Samarita mal cortados- dijo mientras Edward bailaba Thriller adentro de la bañera con una chica llamada - ¿Otra Cullen más? ¡Pero si ustedes se reproducen como conejos! ¿A quién engañan con otra mortal esta vez?

-Creo que la víctima es Esme Carlisle esta medio raro, anoche se fue a la inauguración de un Casino con Kate- dijo Alice

-¿La de Denali?- dijo Elvis sorprendido, a juzgar por su tono de voz

-Obviamente que sí.

-Alice puedo pedirte algo- dijo Elvisin

-Pregunta

-¿Podés sacar tu culo gordo de las tuberías? Las estas obstruyendo y no hay más aire acá adentro

-Pero si vos no respirás- dije

-Y no por eso tienen que estar impidiéndome la salida de mi propio hogar.

-Ahora la saco- dijo Rose tirando de los brazos de Alice- Es que se atoró

-¡QUE SE ATORÓ! ¡POR FAVOR ESA NO ES EXCUSA! ¡YO LA SACO!- dije y tiré del brazo izquierdo de Alice, para mi desgracia, me quedé con el brazo en una mano y Alice se quedó manca.

-Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett- chilló- MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME DEJASTE MANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dijo y comenzó a sacudirse hasta que sacó el inodoro de lugar y salió afuera con el inodoro de sombrero- Me las vas a pagar cuando me logre soltar de esto- dijo corriendo escaleras abajo, a juzgar por lo que oí, cayó rodando luego de caminar dos pasos.

-¿Más apuestas? ¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces es el momento de la verdad, a sacarle la peluca a Edward, sabemos que de todos modos no son los pelos de él, porque a nadie le crecen los pelos tan rápido, ahí estando abajo del agua.

-Pero si este pelo es mío- decía Edward- pueden comprobarlo si lo desean.

-Y que así sea- dije y le arranqué la peluca de un tirón- Ninguno estaba en lo cierto, esto es el pelo de la cola de un caballo

-Con razón tenía olor a campo

-Olor a bosta dirás

-Eso mismo- dijo mientras se iba a su habitación bailando Thriller.

-Bueno, yo quisiera escuchar esa historia que contaste recientemente y que todo el mundo quiere oír- dijo Elvis

-Y yo no te la quiero contar porque es muy larga y me da fiaca

-Vamos, Emmett ¡No seas vago!

-No soy vago, es realmente muy larga

-Debo confesar que no estoy nada orgulloso de ti jovencito.

-No tenés por qué, ni siquiera sos mi padre

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Soy tu papi chulo!-dijo Elvis con cara de emoción.

-¿Mi qué?

-_Your Father_

_-_Ior fader Emmett, escuchaste, Elvis es ior fader ¡Que emoción!- dijo Rose meintras daba saltitos y atravesaba el piso con sus tacos de a poco.

-¿Papi?

-¡Hijo!

-Tanto tiempo, padre

-¿Padre? ¿Cómo me dijiste? Yo no soy tu padre, tu padre es Carlisle

-¿Mio? Pero si me dijiste que vos eras mi papi chulo

-Jamás diría eso, no soy un mentiroso- dijo Elvisin.

-Si lo sos, lo acabas de decir ¡Admitilo! ¡Dijiste que sos mi papuuuuuu!

-No lo soy y no lo dije, Emmett dejá de mentir.

-Como no sos mi padre no me podes mandar

-¡Si lo soy! ¿No te lo acabo de decir?

-Lo negaste

-Jamás negaría que soy tu padre, estoy muy orgulloso de vos- dijo Elvis abrazándome y cuando lo fui a abrazar se separó y dijo

-Hey- exclamó- ¡No me toques!

Entonces me cansé de oírlo contradecirse y me fui a bailar merengue en el living con un sombrero de frutas junto a Edward "El Samaro" Cullen.

**Conclusión:** Jamás volver a confiar en Elvis y su notable bipolaridad

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa dle otro lado de la pantallaaa**

**perdon perdon perdon perdon por no subir capitulos hace taaaanto tiempo, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, estoy llena de pruebas y cando no estudio salgo con mis amigas y el resto del tiempo duermo (fah era re hermitaña) no en serio, no tuve tiempo y ay se que les prometi que iba a postear mas seguido, pero no puedo, no me dan los tiempos, asi que si no subo muy seguido es por el hecho de que no tengo tiempo simplemente, no se alarmen ni llamen al pobre Houston que ya tiene muchos problemas por si mismo!**

**Desde ya le agradesco muchisimo a las peronas que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic y que hacen posible que siga escribiendo, que me dan un motivo para escribir otro capitulo aunque me este cayendo del sueño, me encanta que me dejen reviews, me dan muchas ideas y mas que nada ganas, si tienen alguna idea dejenla, si me quieren decir que les gusta (o no) mi fic dejen un mensaje, si quieren matar a algun presidente, no lo pongan en internet porque los van a meter presos y me quedo sin seguidores (?)**

**Un besotee**

**Simplementelaru**


	21. Papi Carli y el shopping re canchero

**Capítulo 21: Papi Carli y el shopping re canchero**

Después de tantas discusiones sobre quién era mi padre y quién no, decidí tener una complicada, larga y aburrida charla con Carlisle.

-Hijo de Dios- dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy hijo del Señor?¿No sos mi Papi Carli?-dije llorando sin lágrimas con es aspecto de un payaso deformado.

-Sí, pero no biológico.

-Elvis tenía razón- dije negando con la cabeza- él es mi verdadero padre ¡SOS UN EMBUSTERO PAPI CARLI!

-No, no es así, yo soy tu papi vampiro, Elvis es tu papi musical, y Dios es tu papi espiritual ¿Entendés?

-Sí ¿Por qué nunca confesaste?

-Porque…-hizo una pausa y se arrancó la camisa revelando un traje Disco muy colorido y alegre- SOY PROO soy mejor que tú, SOY PROO no eres más que un N00B- cantó mientras bailaba al ritmo del reconocido tema.

-Papi Carli, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo querido- dije vestido como el Rey Arturo.

-También yo, Hijo Emmie- dijo abrazándome- Vamos a invitar a la familia a ir de shopping con la tarjeta de crédito de Papi Carli.

-Ok

-¿Ya abandonaste tus delirios gay?

-Sí, se lo deje a Jacob, con eso del vestido de Madonno le queda muy bien.

-Así me gusta.

Bajamos las escaleras y los vimos a todos esperándonos con sus abrigos junto a la puerta, estaban haciendo juego todos en diferentes variaciones del color azul. Edward prendió el televisor y puso un canal local muy interesante, que estaba pasando publicidades. Era la publicidad Re Canchera del Banco Hipotecario.

-Creí que la pasaban nada más en el cine- dijo Rosalie

-Se ve que no- respondió Esme.

-Qué tienen de distinto estas tarjetas del resto- dijo la voz del televisor mientras sonaba esa canción movida y pegajosa como el chicle de uva que todos conocemos-Que estas son RE CANCHERAS- y apareció una lechuza re tierna re canchera re heavy y re jodida-Puntas redondeadas para un mejor... handling (handling!)- dijo la publicidad- "Diaz"... (Diazz)- dijo enfocando el apellido en la tarjeta- Banda magnética copada (copada!) –realmente copada-Paloma revoloteando holograficamente (3D!)- wow- Susurro porque cuando susurro soy lo más... (Canchero!) Como estas tarjetas que son... (Cancheras!)- y apareció la lechuza tierna de nuevo.

-Papi Carli- dijo Esme con voz seductora ya que ahora todos le decíamos Papi Carli- ¿Podemos sacar una tarjeta RE CANCHERA?

-Supongo que sí ¿Por qué no?

-UH UH YO QUIERO UNA- dijo Alice

-Todos vamos a tener una- dijo bailando al ritmo de YMCA de Village People- Oh sii sientan el ritmo siéntanlo.

-SEEEEEE- dijo Edward bailando con Bella sobre la mesa- Vamos todos

-Arribaaaa- dije saltando sobre el televisor con Rose en los brazos

-Fiesta Loca por las tarjetas que son RE CANCHERASSS- dijo Alice pisándole la cabeza a Jasper con un disfraz de abejorro.

-Vamos Jasper sumate a la fiesta- dijo Esme revoleando a Jasper por el brazo y haciendo que éste volara por los aires como un pollo deshuesado.

-Bueno, un poco de seriedad- dijo Carlisle tomando las llaves de una enorme Van en la que entrabamos todos y diez personas más también.

Salimos al patio bailando y nos dirigimos a la cochera bailando como locos.

-Arriba de la van todos, vamos- dijo subiendo en el asiento del conductor. Junto a él se sentó Esmecita cara de Torta Frita y en el resto de los asientos nos repartimos los otros.- Escuchemos música.

Carlisle puso un CD y comenzó a sonar Stop! De Erasure, y todos nos pusimos a bailar como unos locos. Fueron 45 minutos de viaje calculados con mi súper cerebro avanzado, en los cuales pasaron demasiadas cosas.

-Sociedad sociedante- dijo Alice- hay que entretenernos con algo, because it's a long way to the top if you wanna rock'n'roll- esta chica escuchaba demasiado AC/DC.

-Si… habría que- dije totalmente pacífico- ROMPER MUEBLEEEEEEEES- y ahí salió mi guerrero interior y arranqué uno de los asientos violentamente- MALDITOS DICTADORESSSS- lo tiré por la ventana y rompí un par de vidrios de la camioneta con el puño, pero como me curaba rápido no me molestó- Jasper desatá tu ira de emo hemorrágico con hemorroides, es ahora o nunca..

-Tenés razón, hermano, es ahora o nunca- dijo y se tiró con toda su fuerza contra una de las paredes de la camioneta, abollándola profundamente y haciendo que la camioneta diera un vuelco y se trabara en la barranca, lo cual provocó que cayéramos a un lago.

-Yeah you shook me all night long- cantó Alice una vez que estubimos bajo el lago.

-Bajo el mar, bajo el mar vive contenta siendo sirena- canté yo.

-Emmett- dijo Rose mientras miles de burbujas del aire acumulado en sus pulmoncitos salían para afuera- estamos bajo el lago, no bajo el mar, es más, si Jasper se pusiera las pilas nos podría sacar de acá.

-Jasper, vos elegís- dijo Esme- Duracell o Energizer

-Es complicado ¿Tenés recargables?

-Seguro, hay que cuidar el ambiente

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Carlisle- el único problema es que el auto debe estar oxidado y todo arruinado, no es un híbrido.

-De hecho, sí lo es- dijo Edward que por fin había hablado- le estuve haciendo unos retoques durante la noche, lo podés transformar en el Batimóvil si querés

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Carlisle con sus ojos tan grandes como dos platos

-Claro que sí- respondió Bella con una sonrisa en la boza y comenzó a bailar como loca sobre un asiento, aunque se dio la cabeza contra el techo y quedó noqueada.

-Pobrecita- dijo Esme- la emoción la volvió loca.

En ese momento entró Jacob, la copia trucha de Madonna, por la ventanilla que Jasper había roto y le metió a Edward dinamita en la boca.

-Esta es para vos- dijo como podía, porque el tubo de oxígeno le pesaba mucho aunque estuviera bajo el agua.

-Perro estúpido- dijo Rose, que parecía Medusa bajo el agua- ¿Cómo le vas a hacer eso? ¿Sos idiota? ¿No ves que la dinamita no se va a prender nunca acá abajo del agua?

-Ehmm… no- dijo él.

-Siempre tan perro- dije.

-Te traje un regalo, Emmett- dijo el can cerbero, o sea Jacob- es una vieja amiga- inserte risa maligna por parte del indígena aquí- se llama Anna Valerious.

-No conozco a ninguna Anna Valerious- dije esperando a ver a la actriz de Van Helsing, aunque por la ventanilla de la camioneta entró nada más y nada menos que CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN Bruja Vampirita, mi archi némesis con traumas psicológicos serios que me obligaba a hacer locuras y pintarme las uñas de colores raros.- AHHHHHHH- grité y traté de nadar lejos de allí, pero ella ya estaba cerca, muy cerca y me estaba aterrando aterradoramente.

-No puede hablar por el tanque de oxígeno pero cuando subamos a la superficie te va a decir un par de cositas- dijo Madonno con esa horrenda sonrisa de payaso en su cara.

-Perfecto- dije.

Carlisle hizo que el auto arrancara y subimos a la superficie. Una vez en la superficie superficiosa de la ruta ruterosa, el enemigo (o sea, Anna Valerious o sea Bruja Vampirita) sacó una caja forrada en tercipelo todo mojado por el agua mojadita del fondo del lago tétrico del que acabábamos de emerger.

-Dame tus uñas, Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa maligna parecida a la de Jacob, aunque ella era mucho más bonita que Jacob.

-¿Para qué?- dije escondiendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

-Solo quiero pintarte las uñas

-Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio… las quiero color Rojo Carmín.

-Tengo varios colores, Emmie

-¿Ah si?- dije aterrado

-Si- dijo y me pintó las uñas de colores distintos, en total eran siete, y sinceramente quedaban muy raros juntos… muy muy raros raritos… - Bueno, ahora te tenemos que producir para ir al shopping, Emmettito, te tenemos que vestir- _¿Pero qué creés que soy? ¿Una muñeca?-_ tomá, es un traje de bailarina de ballet, yo sé que te va a encantar como te queda con esos músculos.- tragué saliva ruidosamente.

-Ay mamá- dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Esme dándose vuelta en su asiento

-Me quiere vestir como a una muñeca- dije señalando al enemigo.

-Y bueno, qué vas a hacer.

-¿Correr?

-No, la vas a dejar que lo haga, porque es muy dulce y tierna.

-¿Tierna? ¡¡¡ES EL DEMONIO!!!

-Tal vez, pero no se lo vas a negar ¿Verdad?- dijo sacando un cuchillo de su bolso.

-No mami

-Perfecto.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba vestido con mi ropa de bailarina de Ballet que me quedaba muy extraña, y en conjunto con las uñas de colores me daba un aspecto aterrador. Bruja Vampirita me obligó a bailar con ella la coreografía de Hook me Up, de The Veronicas, filmó videos, sacó fotos, subió todo a su blog y desapareció por la santa ventana de santa teresa.

-Hey miren, hay gente haciendo dedo en la ruta- dijo Carlisle estacionando junto a ese grupo de personas personantes.

Y allí estaban Animefan777, Taylor Swift, Joe Jonas con la gruitarra de sombrero y Camilla Belle tratando de herir todavía más a Joe metiéndole una heladera por la garganta. Todos subieron a nuestra camionetita y Carlisle se puso a cantar como un loco desafinando en todas las notas que cantaba.

-HEY- dijo Animefan777- tengamos una noche de - y se puso a bailar Single Ladies con Joe, y los dos descordinaban mucho mucho mucho mucho.

-No lo creo, yo no soy así- dijo Taylor con su ya reconocida tranquilidad.

-Aburridaaa- le dijo Camilla que estaba histérica como un sapo poseído.

-No soy aburrida, tengo conciencia, que es distinto

-Aburridaaaa- repitió Camilla.

Entonces Taylor se cansó y la empujó por la ventana sanguinariamente y luego se tiró atrás de ella para hacerla sufrir en persona.

-Esperenme- dijo Joe y saltó atrás de Taylor.

-Me abandonaron- dijo Animefan777 bailando Womanizer y todos nos empezamos a sumar poco a poco, el único problema era que como en la camioneta no había mucho espacio, tuvimos que empujarla por la puerta luego de que tuve una alucinación por beber demasiado Bloody Mary e imaginé que Mario Bros bailaba sobre uno de los asientos de la van.

Y entonces llegó Amy, una aficionada del pop, que llegó cantando como Hannah Montana The Other Side of Me hasta que pasaron la publicidad de las tarjetas RE CANCHERAS por la radio y todos nos pusimos a cancherear sobre las tarjetas re cancheras que íbamos a adquirir en un rato.

-Me divertí mucho con ustedes, gracias familia Cullen nos vemos en el próximo recital- y así como vino, Amy se fue, saltó por la ventana como lo habían hecho tantas personas en ese día.

Cuando llegamos al shopping ya era demasiado tarde, estaba todo cerrado, salvo por la sucursal del Banco Hipotecario en la planta baja. Entramos corriendo y chararararan charan, tan rápido como un rayo obtuvimos nuestras preciadas tarjetas y hasta grabamos nuestra propia versión de la publicidad.

* * *

_Queridas lectoras_

_ Sí, volvi a la historia que habia dejado abandonada, pero no fue por el colegio (porque termine hace una semana ya y por suerte no me lleve nada), ni por el estres del año escolar (porque ahora ya no hago nada vivo la vida loca de la vagancia) ni por ptrps motivos que haya mencionado antes. Esta vez fue por pura investigacion, si, investigacion, el 5 de noviembre me llego un mail de una review que me dejaron aca que decia asi: ''Has leido el fic de hexhicera?? o estoy k alucino... de donde eres? algunos de tus chistes me parecieron conocidos...de varios fics que he leido. como lo del emo jasper o el unicornio de emmett... o el pixie de alice... bueno... bye'' y sinceramente, no se si fue esa la impresion que me quiso dar esta persona, pero me dio la sensacion de que me estaban acusando de plagio, gente, si lei o no lei un fic de esa piba no lo se, sinceramente leo demasiadas fics aca en fanfiction y no me acuerdo de quienes son o de donde mierda las saque, otra cosa, si se dan cuenta, a lo del emo lo dice medio mundo porque es la impresion que me da jasper, no se, siempre ahi reprimido sin socializar por miedo de vaciarle las venas a alguien, tiene pinta de emo, y si otra persona lo dijo antes que yo todo ok, a lo mejor le dio la misma impresion que a mi, eso del unicornio de emmett, yo le bati unicornio porque se me ocurrio decir unicornio como podria haber dicho minotauro, que se yo, y lo de alice, yo nunca dije que alice era un pixie, es mas, no se que carajo es un pixie y ya quieren que le meta que son pixies. En fin, todo este tiempo desde el 5 de noviembre estube pensando si borrar los capitulos y empezar de nuevo en otro lado, crearme un blog o algo, pero llegue a la conclusion de que no pienso abandonar fanfiction por alguien que me acusa de algo que no hice, porque les soy sincera como siempre lo fui, lo que yo escribo aca es resultado de mi cerebro y mi mentalidad de persona pelotuda que se pasa el dia pensando en pelotudeces y las cosas que ustedes me dejan en los mensajes, porque a veces hay reviews con ideas muy buenas y por eso es que yo tanto les hincho con que dejen reviews, porque me gustan sus ideas y me encanta saber lo que opinan de mi fic, si esta chica, luuuu, piensa que es alto plagio, y bueno, que lo siga pensado, pero ustedes tienen muy en claro, si es que leen mi fic desde el principio, que esta historia fue inventada por mi, que va siendo inventada por mi dia a dia con las cosas que se me ocurren y las ideas que ustedes me dejan, que como ya les dije, me encantan. Dejo el resto a su criterio, si quieren creer que a las ideas las saco de mi misma, bienvenidas sean , estan en lo cierto, si quieren creer que yo le voy a ir a copiar a alguien, estan equivocadas y se nota que en realidad no me conocen , soy incapaz de sacarle las ideas a otra persona, me parece sinceramente patetico._

_Ya les dije, lo dejo a su criterio, creanlo o no, yo no le robo ideas a nadie, porque no me gustaria que me roben las ideas a mi, y si me llegara a enterar de que alguien me esta copiando las ideas de este fic o de algun otro le corto la cabeza, aunque se que eso no va a pasar, porque confio en ustedes y se que son lo suficientemente honestas como para no vivir de lo que hacen los otros como los parasitos, como lo que estoy segura de que hay personas que creen que soy._

_Yo no soy sel tipo de personas que son una mierda, ya se deben haber dado cuenta, yo les fui sincera siempre, y hasta he pedido disculpas cuando no podia subir capitulos muy seguido, aunque no tengo por que, porque yo podria pensar '' a ellos que les importa por que no subo, es mi vida y punto'' pero saben que no es asi, o sea, si, esta es mi vida y estoy en todo mi derecho de defenderme contra lo que dijo una persona sobre mi, y no estoy segura de si no hayan sido mas personas las que piensan esto, quien sabe no? ustedes, las que leen mis fics, saben con certeza que yo siempre puse a mis lectoras primero, que siempre que tengo tiempo hago uno o dos capitulitos para subir, es mas, en epocas de super inspiracion he escrito un capitulo atras del otro y despues los subia de a poco para no bombardearlas, pero NUNCA y repito NUNCA me copie de otras personas para hacer mi fic, no tengo por que aclararlo, porque se nota que a todo esto lo hicimos juntas, el credito de esta historia no es solamente mio, es de ustedes tambien, por ayudarme y darme animos cuando lo necesito, por hacer que me siente aca frente al teclado y escriba todo lo que se me viene a la mente, por hacer que me den ganas de abrir fafiction y revisar si las fics que me gustan tienen capitulos nuevos, porque saben que leo mucho aca, pero que nunca jamas me hubiera copiado de alguien, nunca, porque yo saco la inspiracion de cualquier cosa, puedo estar hablando con una amiga y se me ocurren cosas para subir aca, las anoto, las guardo y cuando llego a mi casa me pongo a escribir, a veces hasta de objetos cualquiera, porque las estupideces que escribo tambien se relacionan en algun punto con mi vida y la gente que me rodea._

_No voy a abandonar esta fic porque se que hay gente que todavia la disfruta y yo misma disfruto escribiendola tambien, asi que olvidense de que Hola, soy Emmett sea borrada para toda la vida, eso no va a pasar._

_Piensen lo que quieran, yo les digo la verdad en todo momento y eso es lo que importa, si confian en lo que les estoy diciendo, hacen lo correcto._

_xoxo_

**Simplementelaru**


	22. Comparaciones

**Capítulo 22: Comparaciones.**

Tomé mi notebook y comencé a escribir mi primera autobiografía, sería el volumen número uno de una larga colección que llegaría a ser un best seller en cuestión de dos semanas, según la muy confiable adivina de la esquina.

"Y heme aquí, escribiendo sobre mi vida cual pájaro en una pila de libros sobre gente con gangrena.-escribí- poniendo todos y cada uno de los momentos de mi vida sobre el papel."

Luxy apareció por la ventana, lo cual me sorprendió, porque no sabía que podía volar… iba a tener que enseñarme algún día…

-¿Qué hacés?- me preguntó

-Escribo sobre mi apasionante vida

-Wow…- dijo, algo desinteresada, pero no la culpo, esto era más aburrido que chupar un clavo con mayonesa- ¿Llevás mucho escrito?

-Sí, puff… demasiado, creo que tendrán que fraccionarlo porque es demasiado… si… demasiado- mentí, no le podía decir que llevaba un par de rengloncitos que en realidad no eran nada más que una extraña metáfora sobre pájaros y gente con gangrena.

-Me sorprende… siempre creí que eras… idiota… sí, idiota- dijo.

-¿Idiota?

-Sí, idiota.

-¿Por qué decís eso? No soy un idiota

-¿No ves las estupideces que hacés siempre?

-Pero eso se debe a que…- Una voz a lo lejos me interrumpió… _Emmett Emmett… no reveles que sos un poeta genio de la gramática y que posiblemente seas William Shakespeare reencarnado… _Decía la voz misteriosa- sí, tenés razón, soy idiota, un estúpido mentalmente calificado como mono.

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Tres elefantes…

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO- grité- ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?- comencé a sollozar como una nenita a la que le quitaron su muñeca favorita.

-No te odio- dijo Bruja Vampirita- me gusta molestarte porque sos demasiado idiotita.

-¿Viste? Yo tenía razón- dijo Luxy chocando los cinco con Bruja Vampirita.

-Me están volviendo loco malditas enfermas mentales- dije y me tiré al piso- no puedo más.

-Tranquilo, Emmett, yo sé qué puede ayudarte- dijo Bruja Vampirita ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Ah sí? Esto me suena raro… mejor me esfumo- dijo Luxy y saltó por la ventana cual camello en el océano de dulce de leche con el primer dúo travesti cantando el butanero persiguiéndolo (N/A nótese que ayer vi un video por MSN y me quedé traumada, en serio, son monstruosos XD)

-Bueno, Emmett, vas a tener que usar esto- dijo entregándome un uniforme muy de colegiala.

-No voy a usar eso- dije escondiéndome atrás de un puff.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo.

Bruja Vampirita se acercaba hacia mí cual león persiguiendo a una gacela en el medio de un huracán. Entré en crisis y uifhnvcuitghoeighouhgosle. Lo último que recuerdo es bailar una canción extraña con esa ropa puesta mientras Bruja Vampirita se comía una paleta de chocolate y después encontrarme en el Everest comiendo cabras, las cuales no tenían un gusto muy agradable que digamos…

-Soy Heidi- dije saltando entre las montañas mientras cantaba tirolés. De un momento a otro comencé a correr y llegué a Volterra, a ver a mi amigo Aroness, con sus amiguitos Marquesme y Rosecayo.

-Señores, les tengo una noticia- dijo Aroness, que resultó ser simplemente Aro, no una mezcla de Renesmee con Aro… como yo esperaba.- Hay un nuevo limpiador del castillo.

-¿Sí? Ya era hora, mi colección de Barbies estaban poniéndose negras de la tierra que tienen encima- dijo Marco, que no era una mezcla de mi madre y Marco… estas cabras montañesas te hacen delirar cual cerdo en la ciudad comiendo su propia pierna y escribiendo todo en su blog sobre chanchos citadinos.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Cayo. Solo Cayo… no RoseCayo… aunque hay que admitir que el pelo sí era parecido al de mi novia… bueno, al menos ese tono amarillo patito- Estoy ansioso por volver a ver a través de las ventanas. Hace cincuenta y cuatro años que nadie limpia el lugar… es estresante… y todas esas bacterias – comenzó a retorcerse cual piba del exorcista en el shopping con la tarjeta de Papi Carli y un televisor Led Samsung encima del meñique.

-Él- respondió Arito señalándome.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué Argolla? Yo quería saludarlos nada más- dije y puse mi cara de perrito triste que conmovía a la población.

-Bueno, ahora vas a limpiar todo- dijo Demetri tirándome un trapo en la cara mientras Felix me hacía tragar un balde de agua y me pegaba con poxipol una escoba a la mano.

-Para que obedezcas, hijo del Señor- dijo Marco.

-YO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOY EL HIJO DE DIOS, NO DEL ELVIS NI DE MI AMIGO PAPI CARLI, NI DE MI PADRE BIOLÓGICO, NI DE MICHAEL JACKSON, NI DE SANDRO, NI DE RIGOBERTO EL PESCADO NADADOR, NI DE…

-Basta, ya me cansaste- dijo Aro y me obligó a limpiar todo bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía Jane me iba a torturar hasta que se me cayeran los ojos y llorara sangre… una situación un poco traumante en mi opinión.

Una vez que hube terminado todo, volví ante Argolla y su tripulación mágica de duendes con hemorroides.

-Terminé

-Bueno, entonces ahora vas a poder leernos algo, la verdad es que no veo un pedo, me estoy quedando ciego cual rana en el abismo, Marco se vuelve estúpido con el tiempo, ya no se acuerda de cómo leer ni escribir, y Cayo… bueno, Cayo es solo una cara bonita, está más hueco que calabaza de Halloween.- Sacó un par de libros de su capa- Son algunos de los ejemplares que vendo a contrabando en la triple frontera a los turistas desafortunados que creen que en serio valen lo que les cobro.

Comencé a leer libros de Julia Golding, luego los de Túneles y Profundidades, los de Harry Potter, y uno que se asemejaba a la realidad llamado Crepúsculo… era algo raro en mi opinión…

-USTEDES ARDILLAS MANIPULADORAS- les grité a los vulturis cuando terminé de leer Crepúsculo- ESTUBIERON MANIPULÁNDOME PARA QUE LEYERA Y NO ME DIERA CUENTA QUE SON ARDILLAS ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA? ¡USTEDES SON ALVIN Y LAS ARDILLAS!

-¡Qué dices!- espetó Aro.

-No te hagas el que no sabés nada, Alvin, yo sabía que eras una ardilla- me abalancé sobre él y trate de comerlo con kétchup, pero los del hospital para enfermos psiquiátricos fueron más rápidos y me internaron en un dos por tres.

-Tranquilo- dijo un buen día un hada lunar que apareció por la ventana.

-¿Bruja Vampirita?

-No, la reina Isabel

-¿En serio? WOW siempre quise conocer a la realeza.

-Estaba bromeando, soy Bruja Vampirita- se acomodó las alitas en forma de media luna y la corona plateada con una luna creciente en medio de una luna llena, se sacó el anillo que llevaba el mismo símbolo y me lo entregó- Esto te va a ayudar a llegar a la luz.

-Pero no me quiero morir

-No esa luz, la luz de la verdad, la luz que te guiará a tu hogar.

-Oh

-Debo irme, va a amanecer y si me alcanza la luz me voy a incendiar cual papel en un incendio con Dedo Polvoriento hablándole al fuego y una marta con cuernos saltando aquí y allá (N/A Dedo Polvoriento es un personaje de una trilogía que está muy buena, la deben conocer, Corazón de Tinta, Sangre de Tinta y Muerte de Tinta).

Lo último que vi fueron sus botitas plateadas y su vestidito desapareciendo por la ventana… y entonces salió el sol. Me asomé como pude y CHAN, la vi incendiándose en el medio del cielo. Un espectáculo genial para los ojos no humanos. Seguramente iba a revivir, las hadas no se mueren así como así… ¿O sí?

Tomé un avión a casa y cuando llegué me encontré a Bruja Vampirita jugando al UNO con toda mi familia.

-¿No estabas muerta?

-No, ese fue solamente mi lado hadesco

-Ah- me senté en la mesa- les tengo que contar algo increíble que me pasó hoy.

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Papi Carli

-¿Bruja Vampirita les contó?

-No, lo vimos grabado en Facebook y en Youtube en su cuenta- respondió Alice- Lo de las cabras y los Vulturi-Ardillas fue fenomenal.

-Sí, claro- me fui caminando medio en trauma hasta mi habitación y me encontré con Edward, esperándome junto a mi ventana.

-Hermano…- dije.

-¿Qué hermano ni qué hermano? Soy Robert Pattinson

-En serio, Edward, esto no es cómico.

-¿Ah no? No esperaba que lo fuera, vine a advertirte que dejes de relacionarte con el mundo de la farándula… todos hablan de vos… me estás sacando mi fama, esto es complicado de entender para vos, pero no quiero que hables más con nadie, que te aísles cual zapallo carcomido por los bichos, nadie te puede ver de ahora en más.

-No voy a hacer eso

-Claro que sí

-No, tengo una vida, no voy a desperdiciar todo por un actorsucho y sus delirios egocéntricos.

-Me ofendiste, en serio- dijo Robert y se fue sollozando por el pasillo- Pero tené en cuenta que conozco a Perez Hilton y voy a cobrar venganza, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, ni en un siglo, pero algún día va a ser así.

* * *

_Gracias a las maravillosas personas que me ayudaron a salir adelante después del problema que ya saben que hubo._

_La verdad tenía planeado subir antes, pero no tenía tiempo, en serio, no tenía tiempo, suena raro que en vacaciones no tenga tiempo, pero me paso tooooda la mañana durmiendo y después me voy al club y llego re cansada, estoy un ratito en la compu y listo. Pero estoy enferma (que mierda) entonces estoy encerrada todo el dia y eso me dio tiempo de escribir no uno, sino dos capitulos de Hola, me llamo Emmett._

_En un principio iba a escribir uno, pero con todas las ideas que me dejaron, la verdad no entraban, así que decidí que por regalo por las fiestas que pasaron les iba a dar dos capítulos, uno correspondiente a Navidad (no se si la celebran, pero yo si) y el otro de reyes, que es justamente hoy (:_

_Espero que les gusten ambos capitulos y que si me pidieron que las metiera, me haya acordado de hacerlo (: como siempre, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, quejas, criticas constructivas o simplemente quieren aparecer me dejan una review y listo (:_

_De nuevo gracias por su ayuda, en serio valió mucho para hacerme salir de ese gran problema, asi que espero que les gusten los capitulos y que como siempre, los disfruten y se mueran de la risa (:_

_Simplementelaru_


	23. La venganza de Robert

**Capítulo 23: La venganza de Robert**

Una semana más tarde de esos acontecimientos extraños, de los cuales culpé a Lemony Snickett, siempre tenía la culpa de los eventos desafortunados del mundo, de todo el mundo, de la sociedad entera, de cada pueblo y nación viva y muerta del mundo. Tenía que morir y solo así encontraría la paz, por eso decidí convertirme en el tipo de V de Venganza, para vengarme, pero mis súper instintos vengativos me decían que tenía que estar alerta, que alguien se quería vengar vengativamente de mí y de mis seres queridos.

Entonces apareció JneLizzie por la ventana (¿Por qué todo el mundo entraba por la santa ventana?).

-Hola Emmett- dijo sonriente- Tengo planes para nosotros dos- me tiró en mi propia cama y…

***CENSURADO***

A la mañana siguiente me desperté borracho y solo, mientras la luz entraba por la ventana y me alumbraba como vine al mundo. Lo primero que hice fre ver si Robertín había cobrado venganza y pude ver que lo había subestimado.

En la web de Perez Hilton figuraba un video enviado al mismo Perez por un usuario llamado Spunk_Ransom (aunque todos sabíamos que ese era el alias de Robert Pattinson) Al parecer el video se trataba de lo sucedido la noche anterior con JneLizzie. Me había tenido una emboscada, una de mis más devotas fans me había traicionado con el enemigo. Pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados…

Fue estúpido decir eso, ya que tenía los brazos pegados con voligoma de modo que quedaran cruzados.

Una vez que me hube vestido bajé al living y me encontré con Rose.

-Puedo explicarlo- dije, pero era demasiado tarde… Rosalie me estaba escupiendo la cara con ácido y quedé todo quemadito. Aunque hay que aclarar que me curé rápido, que solamente necesité unos segundos para volver a pedirle perdón y que hiciera lo mismo, rehusándose a escucharme. Estuve tratando de explicarle la situación a todos los que me conocían pero nadie me escuchaba, excepto Alice.

Estaba sentada en una silla con un anotador y una lapicera cuando fui a hablar con ella. Me estaba esperando con un sillón de terapeuta junto a ella.

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo y se acomodó los lentes que no necesitaba- pero no te creo.

-¿No?

-No, por algo aparecieron esos videos en internet.

-ESOS ¿Hay más de uno?

-Hay ciento cincuenta y cuatro circulando por internet.

-Mamma Mia here I go again.

-No cantes zapallo hervido.

-Ok, no canto.

-Pero yo sí- dijo Elvisin apareciendo por el umbral (al fin uno que usaba las puertas).

-Y yo- dijo una persona a la que no reconocí hasta que comenzó a cantar- soy Luna Cullen- dijo al finalizar.

-Ah…

-Parecés decepcionado, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mi terapeuta Alice.

-Creí que era Celine Dion.

-Ah…- dijo Elvis- También yo.

-Baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena baila tu cuerpo alegría macrena eeeeeeeeeeeeeees macarena- canté junto a Sammy Samarita que había regresado de las tinieblas con Billie Joe Armstrong como corista y la lavadora poseída como DJ.

-Podríamos tener un grupo musical- sugirió Armstrong- podríamos llamarnos Green Day.

-No sé si sabías pero ya tenés un grupo que se llama así

-Ah, cierto… bueno… entonces me voy con ellos, no pertenezco a este lugar.

-Te entiendo- dijo Ian Somerhalder, que había aparecido siendo fruto de un rayo de luz junto a la ventana- yo tampoco pertenezco a este lugar, en realidad pertenezco a una serie de TV, deben haberla visto, todo el mundo la ve, si no la vieron véanla, compren la merchandasing y pídanme autógrafos porque soy su nuevo ídolo.

-Creía que trabajabas en dos series.

-Sí, es verdad, aunque una se tomó una pausa.

-Sigue siendo una serie.

-Bueno, Emmett, si no discutieras tanto me permitirías explicarme.

-No estoy discutiendo- expliqué.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Ian aproximándose.

-No- dijeron Sammy, Billie Joe, la lavadora, mis fans, mi familia, Katy Perry con su gatito, el dueño de Twitter y un zapallo envenenado, colocándose frente a mí.

-Y si lo tocás te volamos la sien con una nueve milímetros ¿Ok?- dijo el detective Stabler apareciendo por la ventana con la detective Benson de Law and Order SVU, además de Horatio y Grissom, de CSI, que bajaron del techo colgando con arneses como en el circo.

-No me pueden matar, soy una estrella de cine.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Katy Perry sacando una ametralladora de su bolsillo y apuntándola hacia Ian.

-NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN- dijo él corriendo hacia abajo y saliendo por la puerta hacia el atardecer, como cuando terminaban los episodios de Tom & Jerry.

-Y bien- dije- ¿Cómo aparecieron todos ustedes acá?

-Nos llamó tu terapeuta, al parecer fuiste víctima de una violación- explicó Olivia Benson.

-Y todos esos videos de internet sugieren que estabas tremendamente borracho- añadió Grissom.

-Y eso nos hizo pensar que esto podría haber sido por venganza. ¿Hay alguien que te podría querer dañar?

-Sí- respondió un encapuchado entrando a la habitación sigilosamente- yo sé su nombre.

-Entonces decilo, qué esperás.

-Se llama Robert Pattinson, y le pago a la señorita del video para que lo violara y lo expusiera.

-Al parecer temía perder la fama.- añadió Horatio.

-Cuando nos enteramos vinimos a ayudarte- dijo Katy.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, quién más usa una capucha.

-Me dicen Hilton… Perez Hilton…- dijo quitándose la capucha y hablando con su voz normal, un poco irritante, pero bueno.

-Denunciaste a uno de tus informantes.- dijo Katy- Eso es traición.

-Sí, pero nunca me ayudaba, la mayor parte del tiempo se quejaba y me decía que difamara a alguien para que él pudiera seguir siendo el más Googleado de todos los tiempos.

-Eso explica todo- dijo Stabler, y así como todos habían aparecido se esfumaron dejándome solo, entonces comencé a cantar un blues muy inspirador.

* * *

_Este es el segundo capítulo de regalo que les comenté en el capítulo anterior, espero que les guste (:_


	24. Chicas Disney

Hola, me llamo Emmett

**Capítulo 24: ****Chicas Disney**

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa festejando mi victoria… no, no la loca que quiso matar a Bella, sino la victoria de haber terminado los tres juegos del tomb raider en tiempo record, oh si, record record record… OFF THE RECORD CHANANANANANANNA CHANANNANAANA… Los pensamientos fluían extrañamente en mi cabeza aquella mañana y no pude evitar ponerme a bailar con mi super carton de Angelina Jolie vestida con la ropa de las peliculas mientras cantaba una cancion que me sonaba de conocida de algun lugar… no sabia de donde…

-SOY PROOOOOOO SOY MEJOR QUE TU-movimiento del carton sexymente- SOY PROOOO NO ERES MAS QUE UN NUB- movimiento pelvico por parte del carton que por arte de magia se habia convertido en Angelina Jolie en serio. -¿Angie?

-¿Emmie?- dijo ella- ¿Querés ser mi nuevo Brad?

-¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

-Vení, vamos a adoptar algunos haitianos.

-Pero, Angie, no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo novia, y no quiero hijos, soy muy joven

-Por favor ¡¡Emmie!! Sos un viejo, un anciano, un cadáver.

-Pero…- y entonces me largué a llorar ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan bonita terriblemente perversa? Me hizo sentir mal y el autoestima me bajó hasta el piso, y de paso también me caí al piso.

Cuando me desperté había pasado una semana y estaba lloviendo (como siempre), Angelina me había abandonado y mi familia me rodeaba mientras lucían sus súper tarjetas requete recontra re archi cancheras. Por extraño que suene, Alice tenía escrito ''SEXY BITCH'' en la frente con lo que yo creía que era lápiz de labios. De repente todos se pararon, del piso emergió un enorme escenario y me percaté de que el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras. Me levanté y miré a todos lados, del techo bajaron los equipos de música más increíbles que había visto en mi vida y una pequeña tarima de DJ cayó junto a mí, comenzaba a sonar una melodía conocida y pegadiza. Bajé del escenario y comencé a prestar más atención. Del techo cayeron Akon y David Guetta… ahora entendía, la melodía era Sexy Bitch y estábamos en la filmación del video, aunque yo había visto el video, y no veía en ninguna parte ni piletas, ni chicas en bikini, ni nada. Y entonces… cayó una pared de las que me rodeaban y le siguieron las otras. Me encontraba en una enorme pileta, ahora sí me sentía en el video.

Me puse a hacer pogo y por algun extraño motivo me acordé de Another Brick in the Wall, lo cual llevo mis pensamientos hasta Brick by Boring Brick, lo que me hizo acordar a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, el Sombrerero, la Libre de Marzo, la Oruga, la Falsa Tortuga y a Humpty Dumpty cayéndose del muro.

Y de repente…. ¡OMG! Todo lo que me había imaginado segundos antes estaba a mi alrededor, y mientras Hayley Williams zarandeaba los pelos naranjas por todos lados, yo me dediqué a perseguir a la Liebre de Marzo con un hacha, tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Y entonces me acordé que no necesitaba un hacha, podía masticarla hasta que se despedazara y después vendérsela a algún Mercader de Venecia, o de París, o de Londres…

Miré arriba de un parlante y vi a Bella, Esme, Alice y Rosalie bailando en bikini, una imagen perturbadora si me preguntan, porque la descoordinación de Bella podía terminar en caos, no sé si me explico. Y así fue.

Bella se cayó del parlante, se enredó con un cable, se cortó la luz, el cable de la luz tocó uno de los equipos de David Guetta y mi amigo DJ estalló en mil pedazos junto con Akon y sus amiguitos rocanrolleros… bueno, remixeros. Me sentía en destino final. Miré el piso y me encontré con una hoja de papel que decía ''el que encuentre esto además de tarado se va a morir incendiado'' entonces entré en crisis, después de todo tenía derecho a entrar en crisis. Me puse a correr por todos lados y me choqué con el espíritu de Bob Marley fumando marihuana directo de la planta.

Y empezó a sonar otra melodía conocida… era algo de Ricky Fort… no… Ricky Martin… si, ese era, el rico martini, como decía Edward.

-MUEVETE - grité, me salió de la garganta como un escupitajo. Todos me miraron, me sentía la estrella del show, y entonces agregué- NO VOY A ARRANCAR ESA FLOR- señalando la planta de marihuana- QUIEN LA DESTRUYA NO SERE YO- y seguían mirandome como si fuera un circo ambulante sin decir nada- I MISS YOU I MISS YOUR SMILE- canté, como Hannah Montana. Y BOOM, apareció Miley Cyrus en una hamaca.

-Pagame los derechos de autor- dijo.

-Pero si a esa cancion la escribieron los de Disney.

-Si, querido, ya lo se, pero yo tengo derecho sobre todo eso porque sin mi no tendria voz esa querida cancioncita, o sea, no existiria, me entendes bastardo, o me pagas todo o te traigo a la cana a que te mutilen ¿Ok?

-No sabía que las chicas Disney pudieran ser tan amenazantes.

-Amenazante las pelotas, me vas a dar la guita negrito catinga porque sino te rompo el culo a patadas, ¿Ok?

-Y maleducadas y racistas.

-Racista los huevos ¿Dónde estan las rubias aca? EH ¡¡HIJOS DE PUTAS ME LARGAN A LAS RUBIAS O LES ROMPO LOS HUEVOS A PIEDRAZOS!! ¡¡TRAIGANME A LAS RUBIAS YA!!

Y Ashley Tisdale llovio del cielo como un angel, de hecho, estaba vestida de Angel. Se paro enfrente mio y miro a Miley.

-Yo soy rubia, aca estamos, somos el club de las rubias.

-¿Vos? ¡¡PERO SI ESTAS RE TEÑIDA! NONONONO YO ASI NO TRABAJO- y entonces Miley tacleó a Ashley, que se partió dos dientes contra el borde de la pileta y cuando se quiso parar se encontro con los patovicas de Ricky Fort que la noquearon y la tiraron a un rio.

Y ese fue el fin de Ashley Tisdale. ¿Cuántas muertes más iba a tener que haber ese día para que la gente se diera cuenta de que… el fin estaba cerca?

Y UNA CHAPA ME DIO EN LA FRENTE. Me quede medio idiota por un buen rato, pero después revivi como reviven las aguas vivas al volver al mar y bailamos todos juntos el baile del amor y paz.

Cuando me desperté me encontré con una loca fanática de Valientes que me dijo:

-LAUREANO LO MATÓ A BENJAMÍN, LOS ESTÁ MATANDO A TODOS ¡¡SE VA A QUEDAR SOLO EN LA NOVELA!!- y salió corriendo por la ventana.

Moraleja: alejate de las Disney si no querés tener problemas psicologicos de por vida.

* * *

Ya se que me reeeeeeeeeeeee atrase con los capitulos y que este esta re corto y casi nada comico, pero estoy a full este mes, fue mi cumpleaños, me la paso afuera de mi casa y casi nunca tengo tiempo para escribir, ademas arranque una fic nueva de Vampire Diaries, que es mas un drama que una comedia, pero no la subi todavia, esta en estado de produccion, despues viene la post produccion (o sea, ver que opina la gente a mi alrededor) y despues la subo cuando ya la tenga completa porque sino me va a pasar lo mismo que con esta. Muchisima suerte a todas, espero poder subir de nuevo pronto (:


	25. El Regreso

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 25: El Regreso**

*TRAS BAMBALINAS*

Laru: Emmett, vas a volver a la acción.

Emmett: ¿Acción? ¿Qué acción?

Laru: ¡A LA HISTORIA, EMMETT!

Emmett: ¿Volver? ¡Por favor, dejá de flashear, la abandonaste en FEBRERO, estamos en JULIO!

Laru: Bueno, es que tengo una vida muy ajetreada…

Emmett: Está bien ¿Qué planeste para hoy?

Laru: ehhh, nada todavía…

Emmett: ¿Cómo que NADA?

Laru: no, nada

Emmett: Voy a terminar encajándote un fierrazo en la frente…

Laru: No me amenaces, encima que te doy vacaciones y te pago

Emmett: mentira, no me pagás nada…

Laru: Bueno, pero vos aparecés en esta fic porque a vos te gusta, sino no vendrías.

Emmett: En realidad detesto que reprimas mi inteligencia shakespeariana haciéndome quedar como un idiota siempre.

Laru: entonces podés rencuncias, nadie te obliga a quedarte.

Emmett: Entonces renuncio

Laru: NO, ESPERA ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Emmett: ¿Por qué?

Laru: ¡PORQUE NO! Sos el único Emmett que conozco y que puede ocupar tu papel, Emmie.

Emmett: Ya es tarde

Laru: ¿Por qué?

Emmett: Porque ahora soy yo el que quiere estar sin ti. Por eso vete ¡Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, y pega la vuelta!

Laru: Jamás te pude comprender

Emmett: ¡VETE! Olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios que no te desean.

Laru: Estás mintiendo ya lo sé.

Emmett: Ehh… no sé cómo sigue.

Laru: Preguntale al pulpo Paul.

Emmett: Viste que dicen que se está por morir…

Laru: Sí, terrible, pero me da igual, por culpa de él nos quedamos afuera…

Emmett: Decilo por vos, yo alenté siempre por España.

Laru: Mentiroso, vos ibas para donde fuera Mick Jagger, que de todos modos fue re yeta.

Emmett: Pobrecito, él sí que sabe rockear.

Laru: Anyway, ¿Estás listo para volver?

Emmett: Creo que sí

Laru: Entonces que el público se decida… EN VIVO DESDE FORKS, ESTO ES HOLA, ME LLAMO EMMETT!

*AHORA SÍ*

Oh, sí. Un domingo estaba leyendo los clasificados del diario, y me di cuenta de que había un estudio de Comedias Musicales en Port Angeles. Alice había estado buscando uno hacía varios años, y yo estaba dispuesto a anotarme con ella. Tal vez podíamos arrastrar con nosotros a Edward, que siempre hacía lo que se le pidiera, y Jasper podría controlar las emociones del director de la obra para que nos eligiera. Rose podría… eh bueno, ser Rose. Pararse por ahí con un espejo y hacer que la competencia se sintiera mal. Quiero decir que, o sea, cualquiera se sentía como un inútil cerca de Rose. Tendríamos un problema con la competencia masculina, porque según los rumores, eran todos gay… pero Carlisle podía ayudar con eso, hacerse el trolito tras bambalinas, con un cinturón de D&G y una camisa rosada arremangada… Se podría poner un poco de gel en el pelo y ¡Voilá! Esme serviría para cocinar algo rico para los humanos, como galletitas o algo así, y ponerle laxantes y diuréticos para que se pasaran el día en el baño…

_Oh, Emmett, vos y tus brillantísimos planes._

Escuché pasos por el pasillo.

_No, que no sea Edward, que no sea Edward… que no sea, que no sea…_

-¿Emmett?- sí, efectivamente, era Edward.

-¿Sí?

-No pude evitar escuchar tus… bueno, eso que pensabas… esos planes macabros, yo…

-¿Vos…?

-Me gustaron bastante, en realidad. Nunca supe que tuvieras una mente tan maquiavélica y creo que nosotros somos demasiados buenos para ser vampiros.

-¿De qué hablas, Willis?

-Más respeto que ese tipo se murió.

-Cierto ¿Qué decías?

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ser más, ya sabés, más malos.

-¿Malos?

-Sí, o sea, como Damon, de The Vampire Diaries… él es malo. Es un rockstar.

-¿Rockstar?

-Sí, rockstar. Creo que podríamos ir al Estudio y, bueno… ganarles a todos muy, muy suciamente…

-Habría que ver qué opinan los otros, estudiar las posibilidades…

-Hay un casting mañana- dijo Alice, que cayó de una cinta color rosado que colgaba del techo de mi habitación.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Yo lo estoy!- Dijo Jasper, que había entrado por la puerta con Carlisle- Y papi Carli también, creo que necesitamos volver a nuestra maldad natural… después de todo extraño la época del ejército.

-Entonces que así sea… nos presentamos al casting y arrasamos con la competencia- Esme generalmente parecía algo más moral cuando hablaba, pero estaba bastante rebelde últimamente.

La noche anterior, la había visto grabando su propia versión de I love Rock'n'Roll, de Britney Spears. Esme era una chica salvaje, después de todo.

-Yo estaría encantada de tirar abajo el autoestima de un par de ilusas que se crean superiores a mí.- dijo Rose casi chillando de la alegría.

-Estonces está hecho. Nos vamos a presentar al casting para arruinarle la vida a unos cuantos humanitos.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Bella estaba intentando subir por la ventana, pero casi se mata cuando una de sus manos se resbaló. Logró entrar gracias a la cortina que arrancó en el camino, y el jarrón que casi se traga le sirvió para frenar antes de estamparse contra la pared contigua. Oh, Bella, siempre tan… ¿torpe?

-Ehh… - nadie sabía qué responderle. Ella había venido con tanta inocencia y nosotros nos veíamos obligados a decirle que era un desastre, que no servía ni siquiera como alfombra, que era más torpe que cualquier otra persona. Cómo me hubiera gustado romper sus sueños en pedacitos, como el vampiro malo que me sentía, pero no podía, porque Eddie nunca me perdonaría, y no me lo podía permitir. Después de todo, él era parte de esta operación.

-Bueno, yo…- comencé, estaba listo para tirarla abajo, romper su pobre corazón, pero…

-Sí, seguro. Por supuesto que con tu torpeza y horrendo sentido del humor podrías tirar a uno que otro de los concursantes por accidente por la escalera y distraerlos mientras los envenenamos, hacemos quedar mal y humillamos. Bella, sos crucial en esta operación- wow, Esme era cruel, pero sincera. Y tenía lógica.

-Que así sea- dijo Edward.- Leí en la página web del Estudio que hay que ir interpretando a tu personaje favorito de una obra de teatro o película. Yo me voy a vestir de El Conde Drácula.

-Yo voy a ser Terminator- dije, no aguantaba la tentación de estrenar mi ametralladora.

-Yo quiero aparecer como Peter Pan- dijo Jasper… después de todo ya tenía el pelo bastante amarillo, y era flaquito…

-¡Oh, sí! Yo me voy a vestir de Barbie- dijo Rose, y le quedaba tan bien.

-Y yo puedo ser… ehh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- comenzó Esme.

-¿Quién?- pregunté.

-Esta loca…

-¿Loca?

-Sí, ehhh… ¡Lara Croft!- y el recuerdo del videojuego llegó a mi mente.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, porque ella es una bomba sexy.

No puedo explicar la expresión en la cara de Carlisle cuando ella dijo eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Papi Carli? Vos sabés que soy lo más.

-Sí, veo…-dijo él- yo me voy a vestir de Jahukamazito Jashimazahaki Toe

-¿Quién?

-Un ponja

-No seas malo… a ver si vienen de la mafia y te matan…

-Cierto, Edward, muy cierto… Entonces voy a ser el fantasma de la ópera…

-No, papá, vos tenés que ser un gay- dije

-Entonces voy a ser Ricardo Fort.

-Así me gusta más- dijo Alice- ese es bien putazo, con esa pera de plástico implantada que tiene… me da miedo…

-¿De qué vas a ir vos, Alice?

-Bueno, Jasper, yo no sé si vos sabés, pero voy a ir de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Bien ahí

-Entonces ya tenemos todo un disfraz, perfecto.

-No, yo no- dijo Bella.

-Bueno, vos sos tan yeta que podés ir de gato negro- dijo Alice, aparentemente era el día de tirar abajo a Bella.

-¡NO SEAS MALA!

-No, Bells, ella tiene razón, sos un desastre con patas- contestó Edward, para mi gran sorpresa. Al ver la cara de Bella (una mezcla de odio, resentimiento, ganas de matar y psicópata) añadió- y eso es bueno, te hace singular.

Parecía ser que estábamos todos conectados con nuestras mentes, porque hicimos todos pulgares arriba. Inclusive el pulpo Paul, que estaba en su pecerita en un rincón de mi habitación.

Yo no lo había comprado, y no era una réplica, era el original, y yo me lo había robado del acuario, yo solito. Estaba orgulloso de eso. Cuando me quise acordar, estábamos todos ya cambiaditos y peinaditos en el Estudio, listos para ser entrevistados. Había doscientas cuarenta y cinco personas adelante nuestro.

Esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

Oh, sí (o como dice una amiga mía cada vez que digo oh sí, Ozzy Osbourne)

Bueno, como verán, volví a la acción, como Emmett. No tengo excusas para justificar mi ausencia. Lo único que les puedo decir sin que la CIA me meta presa (qué ganas de decir idioteces, God) es que volví porque: me empezaron a llegar mails sobre la actividad de cierta gente con respecto a mi historia, y eso me hizo feliz, además un par de amigos me mencionaron mi historia en los últimos días, y eso me hizo querer volver, y también me siento asi re inspirada últimamente, y estuve teniendo sueños re flasheros así que tengo varias ideas nuevas (ninguna de las cuales apliqué en este capítulo, que fue más que nada una introducción para el próximo) para escribir y que uds lean.

Disfruten, dejen reviews, y lo de siempre. Salvo que ya no voy a poner a más fans de la historia (boe, fans) en los capítulos, o por lo menos no tanto como antes, porque se me hace mucho lío. :P

Besos desde acá (oh), Laru.


	26. Artistas del futuro

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 26: Artistas del futuro.**

Alice estaba envuelta en un tapado Burberry que le llegaba hasta las rodillas abrazando a Jasper.

-¡Hace mucho fríiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio!- dijo, mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

-Eh… Alice…

-¿Si, Edward?

-Lamento pinchar tu burbuja de fantasía, pero…- se acomodó el pelo lleno de gel que carecía de movimiento… algo así como el pelo de Chase, de .- somos vampiros, no sentimos nadas, somos prácticamente rocas con patas, nos movemos, pero no sentimos ni el calor, ni el frío. Oh, cruel existencia, en vuestras manos pongo mi corazón, helado, duro y carente de movimiento…

-Sí, ya sé, pero podríamos aparentar ser normales mientras estamos acá.

-Bueno, pero tu actuación en pésima.

Estoy seguro de que en el Cirque Du Soleil nunca le dijeron nada…

-Por lo menos no me pongo a hablar como si fuera Shakespeare, que dicho sea de paso, te sale muy mal. Sos una vergüenza para los fans de la literatura.

-Chicos, no es necesario que la maldad maligna se les suba a la cabeza- Carlisle estaba igual que Ricky Fort… hasta se había puesto la ropa sugerida por Edward y Alice, asesorados por mi instinto fashionista, digno de la pasarelas de la semana de la moda en todo el mundo, por supuesto, parecía todo un trolazo resentido.- No hagan que los desherede, porque aquel triste día en que muera yo…

-No te vas a morir nunca vos, adefesio- dijo Esme. Últimamente daba miedo… parecía que el instinto maternal que había tenido durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido dejando a la vista a una loca sacada, rebelde y en contra de la vida. Estaba hecha toda una rockstar.- por desgracia te vamos a tener que bancar unos cuantos siglos más, y, Dios no lo permita, a lo mejor hasta el fin del mundo. Si no fuera por tu fortuna ya te habría echado a vos, sos como un perro pulgoso, un parásito, un IDIOTO!

-¿Idioto?- todos preguntamos al unísono.

-Sí, sos un idioto, Carlisle.

-¿Y eso qué viene a ser?

-Tipo que no captas nada vos, chabonazo, porque la onda groove de la pendejada no te llega, o sea, no te claves y buscate un diccionario urbano, porque no captas, te falta comprehension del lenguaje de los jóvenes, tener hijos de doscientos años re achinó, flaco, o sea, rescatate y vámonos a tomar una birra.

No puedo explicar la cara de WTF que teníamos todos en ese momento. Creo que a Esme le agarró el viejaso antes de tiempo y ahora se nos viene a hacer la pendeja, aunque haga muchos años que dejó de ser una nena.

-Esme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sos infeliz con tu vida?- pregunté- Porque si es así lo solucionamos fácil, podemos ir a algún callejón apartado, te sacamos el cogote y te incendiamos y todo arreglado.

-No, pero como no tuve juventud me parece que me está agarrando la onda joven ahora…- eso explicaba todo.

-Entonces tu comportamiento se debe a que no tuviste juventud por tener un hijo siendo muy joven y después de eso convertirte en vampiresa…

-Exacto

-La hacemos corta- dijo Jasper, y me di cuenta de que estaba usando su don cuando Esme pasó de ser una loca a la paz completa- o volvés a ser vos misma, o acá mismo se termina todo…

-¿Cómo va a terminar? ¡Soy inmortal!

-Eh, no.- _¿Billie Joe Armstrong está de vuelta?-_Si no tenés al menos una canción de rock que sea un hitazo y que se escuche en todas las radios y fiestas y que la gente la tararee por la calle o en el auto, o en la oficina…

-Entonces puedo tener la vida eterna pero no soy nadie sin un hitazo…

-Exactamente, y además estoy en el comité de entrada al Estudio de Comedias Musicales así que si no sabés cantar, no entrás, y si sabés cantar, hacete un hit.

-Entonces lo hacemos hoy al hit ¿Verdad? O sea, yo soy una rockstar, me lo merezco.

-Tendría que pasar para mañana, hoy tengo una agenda un poco apretada entre las audiciones y todo eso…

-No te hagas el rockstar.

-No me hago, soy- Billie se acomodó la campera de cuero y se puso sus lentes de sol, aunque estaba nubladísimo- Me tengo que ir, unas fans van a aparecer corriendo en cualquier momento y no quiero estar acá cuando vengan a pedir autógrafos- De alguna parte del cielo cayó una guitarra eléctrica, y Billie se metió en el teatro tocando los acordes de Minority mientras cantaba a todo pulmón- _I want to be the minority I dont need your authority down with the moral majority 'cause I want to be the minority…_

Y así desapareció Billie Joe Armstrong, prometiéndole a Esme que mañana grabaría su primer hitazo. Yo, de todos modos, no confiaba mucho en Billie ¿Cómo podía asegurarle el éxito a Esme? Seguramente había alguna trampa en todo esto. Podía jurar que no le iba a entregar ni una sola fracción de las ganancias… pero ¿Para qué las queríamos? O sea…

-Somos los Cullen- dijo Edward siguiendo la línea de mi pensamiento como un flash, y al mismo tiempo contestándole al hombre de la puerta para que nos dejara pasar- tenemos dinero para derrochar, tirar por los aires, donar o comprar extravagancias, podríamos tener una casa para cada día de la semana, o un edificio para nosotros solitos, seiscientos autos, cuatro mil quinientas motos y ocho casas de vacaciones de repuesto en caso de que alguna se nos incendiara- añadió una vez que pasamos, había adivinado lo que yo quería decir.

-¡VIVA EL ANARQUISMO!- dijo Bella mientras saltaba en las butacas de la sala- ¡OH SI!

-Señorita, debo pedirle que se baje de allí- dijo un hombre de seguridad que había aparecido de la nada, como todo en este cruel mundo, somos nada, venimos de la nada, y moriremos en la nada. Oh, que existencia efímera la nuestra.- Ahora mismo, señorita.

-¡MORITE PELADO CON CABEZA DE LIMÓN! ¿ESTUVISTE CHUPANDO FRUTAS ÁCIDAS QUE TENÉS ESA CARA DE AMARGADO? ¡IDIOTO!- otra mas que se nos había contagiado de Esme.

-Debo pedirle que se retire…

Como vio que Bella no se iba, la agarró de un pie y la llevó arrastrando por el pasillo.

-¡NO, SOLTAME! ¡SOLTAMEEEEEE! ¡EDWAAAAARD!

-¿La conocen?- nos preguntó mientras la tiraba a la calle como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-No, nada que ver, no sé quién es…- dijo Carlisle.

-Definitivamente no, no sé cómo sabe que me llamo Edward…

-No, ni ahí, es una loca que se hacía pasar por trapecista en el circo donde yo trabajaba… está loquita…- dijo Alice.

-Me quedo más tranquilo…- dijo el guardia mientras se iba por la puerta y le pateaba el hígado a Bella. Pobrecita, bueno, eso por hacerse la rebelde…

-Entonces sí trabajaste en un circo- le dije a Alice.

-No, pero tenía que inventar algo para que no nos echaran.

-Estúpido gnomo, vas a ver como el Señor te castiga por mentirme…

-¿Mentirte? Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Seguro…

-Chicos, esto es charla para otro día- _maldito emo controlador de ánimos…_

-No, Jasper, realmente no me siento con ganas de abrazar a Alice- dije.

-Bueno, entonces no lo hagas

La oleada de abrazar a Alice fue más fuerte y tuve que hacerlo, no soportaba la presión.

-Te odio, Jasper.

-Yo también.- dijo, y me sentí obligado a abrazarlo.

-¡AWWW! ¿QUIÉN ES UN EMITO? ¿QUIÉEEEN? ¿QUIÉEEN? ¡JASPERCITO!- que cachetes apretables que tenía.

-Bienvenidos al Estudio de Comedias Musicales, queridos artistas del futuro no muy lejano…- dijo una vieja con aspecto de limón que había aparecido de golpe tras el telón.- Los invito a pasar tras bambalinas para esperar a que sea su turno de pasar a la audición. Ehhh… vos- hizo una pausa- el de aspecto de rugbier- _creo que habla de mí…_- dejá de apretarle la cara al pobre chico con hemorroides, no son nada agradables…

Encima la vieja tenía hemorroides ¡Con razón semejante cara de limón!

Fuimos tras bambalinas y preparamos todo para hacer quedar a la gente en ridículo. Fue una sensación hermosa. ¡Oh cuantas maldades se podían hacer en un día! Mientras ayudaba a Rose a peinarse, me sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dije.

-Emmett, es una urgencia, soy Elvis.

-¿Costello?

-No, idioto, Presley, el fantasma de tu baño.

-Ahhh ¿Vos también hablás como Esme ahora?

-No, bueno, se me pegó, ayer estuvo dos horas enfrente del espejo haciendo muecas y diciendo idioto en distintos tonos de voz.

-Debe haber sido insoportable…

-Sí, pero no me distraigas, la urgencia es que se me está inundando la casa.

-¿Cómooooooooooooooooo?

-Sí, bueno, rompí un caño, se ve que ya estoy un poco gordito como para pasar por las tuberías como si fuera un nene…

-¿Rompiste un caño?

-Seh :E

-No tenés remedio, Elvis…

-Bueno ¿Qué hago? Esto va a llegar hasta el piano de Edward y no quiero ver qué pasa cuando eso ocurra…

-Bueno, no sé, secá el agua con un trapo, ponele poxiran a la tubería, eso si, no lo aspires al poxiran porque es un muy buen estupefaciente.

-Oh, entonces me voy a alejar del poxiran. Ah, mirá ahí viene Samara secando el agua con los pelos… Me parece que no necesito más tu ayuda, Emmett.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos después… yo creía que te habías ido de la casa…

-No, yo nunca me voy.

-¿Querés hacer maldades como en los viejos tiempos?

-Me gustaría, sí

-Entonces venite al teatro de Port Angeles, estamos adentro y hay muchísimo para hacer, necesitamos de tu no mente macabra.

-En un toque estoy allá.

-Perfecto- dije, y corté.

Las maldades volvía a mi vida, nada podía ser mejor. _Emmett, estás en tus años de gloria, disfrutalos…_

* * *

People, otro capitulito de su enfermo mental favorito (?) boe que decía. Las audiciones recién van a estar para el próximo capítulo o el otro, no desesperen, me estoy tomando las cosas con calma para ir metiendo de a poco mis sueños flasheros así se disfrutan más (?).

Hoy me pasó algo re loco (toda mi vida es una locura), últimamente tengo sueños hippies, y fuimos con unas amigas al shopping y nos metimos en un local de ropa media surfer y estaban pasando reggae, y se me vino la re inspiracíon, para el colmo fuimos a ver Eclipse por tercera vez (es un vicio, como el Rock'n'Roll, oh si -ozzy osbourne-) y antes de que arrancara la película había como una musiquita de fondo que era reggae... así que se imaginarán de qué se tratarán algunos capítulos próximos... vayan haciéndose una idea :P

Les comento que tengo un blog, sí, un blog, que no escribo incoherencias, todo lo contrario, es lo que pienso de lo que me rodea :P así que si se quieren pasar les dekjo la dirección . es sin obligación, che :E

Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, enjoy.

Laru


	27. Planes Macabros

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 27: Planes macabros**

Estábamos todos listos en rondita. Edward se estaba retocando el maquillaje, a esta altura ya todos sabíamos que usaba una exagerada cantidad de base y muchísimo rimel, además de agregar bastante gloss a sus labios rojos, mientras Alice se acomodaba las medias y Rose se miraba en el espejo compulsivamente. Carlisle se estaba empuntando la pera de plástico que se había puesto, que habíamos pintado con la base de Edward, y Esme estaba… bueno, ella era simplemente Esme, con su bandeja de galletitas asesinas en una mano y una pistola de su disfraz en la otra, aunque yo dudaba que fuera de plástico… Yo me dedicaba a mirarlos a todos con perplejidad y acomodar mi ametralladora y mis lentes mientras practicaba mis frases clave, ya saben 'hasta la vista, baby' o 'talk to the hand'… clásicas de terminator, que no debían ser olvidadas jamás. Jasper estaba controlando el ambiente, nos hacía sentir a todos en paz, y eso era muy bueno, porque de otro modo habría ametrallado a todos los presentes.

El fantasma de Elvis acababa de llegar y se posó a mi lado, por supuesto que los mortales que nos rodeaban iban a creer que era un extraño efecto de la luz, era obvio, con sus mentes tan cerradas nunca entenderían los misterios que entrañaba la no mente de un fantasma.

-Estamos todos en orden, listos para empezar ¿No?- preguntó Papi Carli.

-Sí.- respondimos. Cada uno sabía bien lo que debía hacer, éramos el equipo perfecto… _The Dream Team…_

-Traje galletitas para que la espera no sea tan dura ¿Quieren algunas?- dijo Esme acercándose a un grupito de chicos y chicas que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Bastó con que Rose se parara en medio del paso y se acomodara un par de veces el pelo para que tres chicas cercanas a ella y un gay abandonaran el casting diciendo que no se creían lo suficientemente buenos para ser seleccionados.

Había un chico un poco afeminado que estaba audicionando vestido de Hamlet. Él fue la primera víctima de Carlisle. Papito Carli se paró junto al escenario, tras bambalinas, le guiñó el ojo mientras se acomodaba el cinto, y el gay se desconcentró, perdió la concentración y lo echaron.

Tres chicos me miraban atentamente, ellos no eran gay, eran bastante normalitos, por lo que decidí intimidarlos yo mismo. Para ello necesitaría a Edward conmigo. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia los jóvenes y nos pusimos a hablar con ellos.

-Sos bastante fortachón- me dijo uno en cierto punto de la conversación.

-Sí, ¿Viste?- dije presumiendo un poco- Hago gimnasia todos los días, en mi gimnasio personal en casa, además juego al rugby y al football ¿Ustedes qué hacen?

-Yo, irme… se me hace tarde para… eso que tengo que hacer- dijo el que me había hecho el comentario, luego abandonó el lugar.

-Vos tenés pinta de niño bonito- le dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba ahí a Edward.- debés ser un mariconazo.

-No, en realidad, creo que mis cinco novias están bastante contentas conmigo, además tengo todas las miradas de las chicas de mi colegio, del club, las conozco de las fiestas…

-Wow, sos todo un winner.

-Sí, así es la vida, cuando se nace con dinero, belleza y felicidad, todo se puede- Edward sonrió como todo un ganador, pero eso no intimidó a este chico.

-Sabés qué, sos parecido a este Robert Pattinson, para mí que es medio gay ¿No te odian todos por ser tan parecido?

-Me envidian, sí, pero no me odian. Además, no tenés una idea de a cuantas chicas atraigo siendo parecido a Pattinson. Y vos ¿Cómo vivís tu vida?

-Bueno, eh, no soy lo que se dice popular pero…

-O sea, sos un desastre, una vergüenza para la sociedad, seguramente te llamás basura, porque es lo que sos, un asco, vas a salir a escena y me vas a hacer llorar de la risa de lo patético que sos.

-¿Por qué me tratás así?

-Alguien te tenía que decir la verdad- Edward sonreía de nuevo.

-¿Sabés qué? No vale la pena quedarse en este casting si gente como vos anda por acá, no vale la pena.

-Decí lo que quieras, no creo tus excusas, miedosito.

-Me voy de acá- y así se fue, solito solito, y solamente nos quedaba uno para destruir.

-Yo me largo.- fue todo lo que dijo, y salió corriendo atrás del otro.

-Tres menos- dijo Edward mientras volvíamos hasta nuestra familia.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo el grupo que había comido las galletitas de Esme se iba y cómo cada uno de los que subían al escenario se sentía amenazado por Rose, o se sentía atraído por Papichurris Carli, o perdía la esperanza de ganar gracias al don de Jasper. Alice se había encargado de extorsionar a un par de chicas para que se fueran y así uno a uno abandonaron el teatro, dejándonos solitos para pasar a la audición.

-Parece que quedamos nosotros solos para la audición.-dije

-O sea que los siete lugares para la obra están ocupados de ahora en más.- respondió Esme.

-No lo creo- una voz familiar y a la vez desconocida hablaba desde atrás nuestro.- Todavía quedo yo, y no creo que me puedan ganar, dada mi experiencia y la de mi balarín maestro.

Selena Gómez estaba radiante vestida como la flaca cuyo nombre desconocía de Flashdance, y el bailarín a su lado parecía imposible de distraer.

-Entonces que sea como Dios quiera- dijo Alice

-Como YO quiera, enana.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Como sos

-Vas a perder, sabelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Sos vidente?

-No, pero sé mucho más que vos, soy más talentosa, bonita y delicada, y no ando por ahí regodeándome de ser Selena Gómez.

_-¿Wanna bet?_

_-Sure_

-¿Qué apostamos?

-Decime vos.

-Si yo gano, te retirás de la actuación para siempre y me pagás un día de shopping, si vos ganás, te consigo un contrato con mi disquera y yo te pago un día de Shopping.

-Me gusta la idea, andá diciéndole a Hollywood Records que tienen una nueva cliente cuyo nombre nunca nadie olvidará, prepará la chequera, te voy a salir una fortuna - y así cerraron el pacto, con un apretón de manos. Gómez no sabía a dónde se metía.

-Esme Cullen- dijo la directora del Estudio desde alguna parte en las bustacas.- Vas a tener que demostrarnos que sabés actuar, cantar y bailar- añadió cuando ella salió al escenario.

Esme entonó a la perfección Elevation, de U2, hizo unas cuantas piruetas locas e interpretó una escena de la película con uno de los estudiantes graduados de la academia que estaban presentes para dar apoyo a la directora, quien aplaudió a más no poder cuando Esme terminó. Al salir del escenario, chocó los cinco con todos nosotros y se puso a saltar como un conejito.

-Emmett Cullen.

-Llegó mi momento de brillar, no me fallen- dije, saliendo al escenario.

Tengo que admitir que se me da bastante bien esto de la comedia musical, canté ópera como Dios manda, bailé como un profesional y actué como terminator a la perfección. A la directora casi se le salen las manos de lugar por aplaudir tanto.

-Bravo, bravo, bravísimo.- dijo- Quiero que ahora pase Rosalie Cullen.

-Suerte, sweetheart- le dije mientras ella salía y yo entraba tras bambalinas.

Tengo que admitir que Rose se veía bastante bien toda rosada bajo las luces del escenario, cantó como una diosa y bailó con sus tacos aguja de quince centímetros como nadie habría podido hacerlo.

-Me encanta, querida, pero debo hacerte una pregunta que me inquieta.

-Lo que desee, señora- dijo Rose.

-¿Por qué el pelo tan amarillo?

-¿Amarillo? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Sí, amarillo, parece que tuvieras un pato en la cabeza. No creo que sea necesario decolorarlo hasta tal punto.

-¿Decolorarlo? Es mi color natural

-¡Nadie puede tener esa pigmentación tan horrorosa desde su nacimiento!

-Bueno, yo sí, y no creo que sea en nada horrorosa.

-Pero si parece el pelo de Paris Hilton.

-Yo creo que Paris Hilton no tiene nada que ver acá.

¿Para qué lo habrá dicho? A los pocos segundos Paris estaba entrando por la puerta del teatro vestida de rosado y con su pequeño chihuahua en su cartera.

-Yo creo que su actuación fue excelente- definitivamente era insoportable. Su voz era casi un susurro algo chillón y con esa ropa rosa y el maquillaje horroroso parecía Barney el dinosaurio, pero rosado.

-¿Sí?- dijo la directora.

-Claro, las Barbies somos todas bienvenidas en Barbielandia, y creo que ella tiene talento Barbie digno de una Barbie Girl- dijo Paris.

-Pues entonces, yo creo lo mismo- dijo la directora, parecía que cambiaba de opinión bastante rápido.- Que entre Carlisle Cullen ¿Pero son todos familia?

-Sí, en realidad sí- dijo Papi Carli y se acomodó la pera postiza mientras entraba.- Permítame decirle que este teatro tiene una acústica espectacular.

-Oh, gracias querido, pero no vinimos a hablar del teatro. Mostrame lo que podés hacer.

Y así fue. Papi Carli bailaba como todo un putazo y cantó Bad Romance con una pista mal grabada y un micrófono pegado con cinta berreta. Mucho teatro y pocos fondos, al parecer. Actuó como Ricky Fort y la directora quedó encantada. Al final del acto se sacó la pera de plástico y les regaló bombones que estaban guardados ahí a todos. _Wow, al parecer las peras son un buen lugar para almacenar cosas…_

-¡Genial, señor Carlisle! ¡Espectacular! Que entre Edward Cullen.

-Hola, me llamo Edward.

*INTERVENCIÓN DE LA AUTORA*

Laru: Eso es plagio, es plagio, MI historia se llama así.

Emmett: NUESTRA historia.

Laru: Sí, eso.

Emmett: ¿Y entonces por qué no le modificás el diálogo? Después de todo vos sos la autora.

Laru: Cierto, pero ahora ya está… lo voy a dejar pasar, pero a la próxima…

Emmett: Sí, ya sé, ya sé, le vas a hacer tragar un soplete.

Laru: O algo peor…. Muahahahahahahahahaha

*VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA…*

-Vengo a interpretar un clásico de la comedia musical, Drácula.

-OH- fue todo lo que acotó la directora. Vista desde donde yo estaba, parecía una bruja, era enana, con el pelo pajoso, la nariz enorme y unos lentes horribles, además la piel se le caía a colgajos… un asco.

Edward tenía talento, era bastante bueno… hasta que llegó a la mitad de su actuación.

Cuando estaba cantando una pieza sin igual, que casi nos deja sordos por el volumen de su voz, se subió una fan al escenario.

-¡EDWARD! OH POR DIOS, SOY TU FAN, YO TE AMO- tenía puesta una remera que decía 'Team Edward'

-¡SOS PATÉTICA! - ¿Otra fan? ¡NO! Era la directora del Estudio- Jacob es mejor, y más musculoso- y en eso le pegó con un hacha en la cabeza a la flaca del Team Edward. Cuando me quise acordar, estaban retirando su cadáver del escenario. Pobrecita. La directora le permitió a Edward seguir con su actuación como si nada y lo felicitó, como siempre hacía aunque fueras un asco. Después de él pasó Jasper, que entre el control de las emociones y el traje de Peter Pan cautivó a la no audiencia e hizo que la directora se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Lo felicitó y blah blah blah… luego le llegó el turno a Alice. Eso era lo que todos estábamos esperando, que Alice pasara para romperle el traste a Selena Gómez.

Como no podía ser mejor, Alice no sólo se lució, sino que tuvo una visión sobre Selena cayéndose del escenario en medio de su actuación y eso hizo que la directora de verdad creyera que Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se había maravillado con el mundo maravilloso a su alrededor, hasta la aplaudió de pie (y parada era todavía más deforme que sentada).

Cuando Selena pasó a actuar ocurrió lo que Alice había visto en su visión. Mientras Selena cantaba dio un paso en falso y se cayó del escenario. Fue a parar encima de la directora, que hizo que los guardias se la llevaran atada a un manicomio y no volvimos a saber más nada de ella. Oh, pobre Selenita, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Ahora le debía a Alice un día de compras, que no le iba a salir nada barato, y un contrato con Hollywood Records.

-Bien ahí, Alice- le dije cuando volvió de ver si Selena estaba bien (después de todo, si se moría no le iba a poder pagar lo que le debía)

-Siempre- dijo, chocando los cinco con todos.

* * *

Oh, si :)

bueno, a este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito desde el... martes? bueno algo asi, pero no lo pude subir porque el miercoles me compre El Aprendiz de Vampiro y me cope leyendo, entonces ese dia no use la pc, el jueves (¿que mierda hice el jueves?)(ah, si) si use la pc y le di los retoques finales al capitulo y el viernes estuve todo el dia afuera de mi casa, el sabado sali y vi una pelicula y hoy estuve encerrada estudiando (de nuevo llegamos a esta parte del año) O.o odio el colegio... jajaja en realidad, ahora mismo deberia estar estudiando historia, pero ni ganas, tengo hasta el viernes y tenia ganas de subir un capitulo y seguir escribiendo, asi que aca estoy :) gracias por todo.

besos

laru :D

PD: el proximo capitulo va a ser una cosa media hippie/rastafari/algo raro, a lo mejor lo subo en un par de horas, a lo mejor en cinco dias ¿quien sabe?


	28. Delirio tirolés

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 28: Delirio tirolés.**

¡OH NO! Se me hacía tarde para… bueno, hacer algo. En realidad, en los últimos días mi vida se había tornado un poquitín aburrida. Después de la audición todos parecían haberse cansado de hacer maldades (hasta el mismísimo fantasma de Elvis Presley estaba bastante pacífico), Esme estaba hecha un amor de nuevo, Rose se había cansado de presumir (Es algo que dudo a diario…), Alice se la pasaba encerrada con Edward en el sótano haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con una máquina de coser y una caja misteriosa, Carlisle tenía un cajón que no nos dejaba revisar y Jasper estaba tirado en el pasto día y noche sin articular palabra. Lo habría dado por muerto si no fuera por el hecho de que ya estaba relativamente muerto. Y Bella no aparecía por la casa.

Yo creía que se había cansado de la frialdad de Edward y se había ido con su lobo Madonno candente como mil soles, pero Jacob solía pasearse por los bosques cantando Material Girl y contando los días para que Madonna y su hija sacaran a la venta la Santa Marca de Ropa. Alice también lo esperaba con ansias, y habían acordado ir a la inauguración juntos. Me parecía una idiotez, pero heme aquí pensando en eso, oh, vida querida, soy patético.

Cierto día me decidí a bajar al sótano a ver en qué andaban esos dos, tenía varias teorías al respecto, pero eran todas demasiado estúpidas como para ser consideradas válidas.

Una de ellas era que Edward había dejado a Bella por Alice, y por eso Jasper yacía en el piso sin hacer nada y Bella no aparecía por la casa nunca. Otra era que Alice lo había secuestrado y pedía rescate, uno nunca sabe cuán lejos llega ella con los gastos de sus tarjetas re cancheras de crédito. Y la última, y menos probable, era que Edward se hubiera convertido en un asesino ermitaño y que Alice se encargara de llevarle cadáveres de la morgue para que se alimentara en la oscuridad del sótano.

El tema era que ni la máquina de coser ni la caja misteriosa encajaban en mis teorías, aunque siempre podían ser una distracción para los pobres humanos indefensos.

Golpeé la puerta del sótano un par de veces. Nadie contestó, así que golpeé de nuevo. Nuevamente, nadie contestó, así que decidí tirar la puerta abajo.

-Uno… Dos… Tres- me tiré sobre la puerta en el momento en que Alice la abría con toda la paz del mundo, por lo que caí rodando escaleras abajo y me di la cabeza contra una pared en la que había un enorme estante. Por supuesto que todo el contenido de dicho estante se me cayó encima, con mi mala suerte uno nunca sabía que catástrofe podía ocurrirme. La vida (o la muerte) me detestaba rotundamente.- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no contestaban? ¿Por qué hiciste que me cayera, maldito duende?

-Es que tuve una visión cuando decidiste tirar la puerta abajo.

-No te abríamos porque estamos haciendo un par de cosillas ilegales acá abajo.- dijo Edward dudando si podía confiar en mí. Él sería un experto en leer mentes, pero yo podría haber sido llamado Emmett: El grandioso lector de expresiones.

-¿Es un prostíbulo?- pregunté.

-No- respondió Alice.

-¿Están haciendo rituales satánicos?

-Nada que ver- ésta vez fue Edward el que contestó.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Tenés que prometer que no vas a decir nada ¿Sí? ¡A nadie!

-¿Ni a Rose?

-Por favor, Emmett, todos lo saben, hasta Bella, pero nadie fuera de nuestro círculo…

-¿Le dijiste a Bella? ¡Qué débil sos cuando estás con ella, Eddie!

-¿Murphy?- pregunté.

-Emmett, sos un hueco.

-Sí, ya sabía…¿Qué es todo este misterio?

-Emmie, estamos fabricando porros.- Edward parecía emocionado.

-¿Porros?

-Sí, nos vamos a hacer millonarios, así voy a poder pagar mis cuentas.

-Ya somos millonarios.- dije.

-No lo suficiente.-contestó Edward- se nos va mucho con los seguros de los autos, la ropa de Alice, las cosas que rompe la gente cuando entra a rockear a nuestra casa…

-¿Entonces son traficantes?

-No, no la traficamos, tenemos una plantación de marihuana en el patio, y un par de plantitas de coca también.

-Genial ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?

-Porque sos idiota, Emmett querido.

-Y vos sos una derrochadora de plata, Alice querida.

-Y los dos parecen unos nenitos, hermanos queridos.

-Sí, ya sabemos- respondimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-¿Por eso estaban todos tan misteriosos conmigo?- dije alegre. Estaba comenzando a creer que me estaba volviendo paranoico.

-Seh- dijo Edward y se fue a enrollar porros de nuevo.

-Cool… y Alice…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?

-Me parece que aspiró un poco más de lo debido. Lo usamos como catador de calidad hace unos días y no se recuperó.

-Pobrecito… ¿Y Papichurris Carli?

-Nos trae remedios con efedrina y todo eso desde el sanatorio, las enfermeras le dan todo lo que pida con una sonrisita.

-Genial. Y ustedes dos hacen el trabajo sucio…

-En realidad Rose y Esme se encargan de vender todo.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ah- Edward había salido de su ensimismamiento porriento- ella cree que todo esto está moralmente mal, que somos malvados y estamos locos. Por eso no quería contarle.

-Pero le contaste- espetó Alice.

-Bueno, es que me tienta.

-No vayas a desangrarla uno de estos días- advertí.

-No, no podría hacerle eso a la pobrecita e indefensa Bella.

-Felicitaciones- dije.

Estuvimos un ratito en silencio hasta que Alice habló.

-¿Querés probar?

-¿Hace efecto en los vampiros?

-Ya viste como quedó mi emo favorito.

Lo último que recuerdo es celebrar una boda Judía de alguien que desconozco y algo parecido a delirar en un parque, después me desmayé y cuando volví en mí mismo la droga todavía tenía efecto en mí.

Estábamos todos en mi casita hasta que llego un tipo que se llamaba Will y nos llevó al teatro (porque, claro está, todos habíamos sido seleccionados).

-Hoy vamos a ir a un lugar diferente al que iríamos regularmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, en estado de estupefacción.

-Porque se me canta ¿Ok?

Este tipo era un poco mal llevado.

Al rato llegamos a un ascensor muy bonito con musiquita de fondo y todo. Subimos hasta lo que sería el ático del teatro y yo esperaba encontrarme con un lugar horrendo y todo sucio, pero no fue así. Era una habitación amplia con paredes de vidrio por las que se veía toda la ciudad. Había muchas camas que tenían solamente colchones y almohadas, y una pared estaba llena de peluches de Disney y sábanas en blanco.

-Y ahora- dijo Will- Vamos a diseñar nuestras sábanas.

¿?

Nadie se quejó, simplemente nos sentamos en una de las camas y nos pusimos a hablar. En un momento entró otro grupito de personas que se ubicó junto a nosotros en la misma cama y nos sentamos en rondita agarrados de la mano. Tengo que admitir que llegados a este punto estábamos todos medios faseados.

En la radio estaban pasando una canción de Axel que no sabía de dónde la conocía, pero me acordaba toda la letra de memoria. Cuando me puse a pensar, ya estábamos todos cantando y meciéndonos de un lado a otro al ritmo de la melodía en una rondita hippie. Fácilmente me los podía imaginar vestidos con ropa de colores alegres, lentes enormes, rastas y ojotas fluo, aunque, por algún motivo, estábamos todos vestidos como cantantes montañeses con esa onda de los que cantan tirolés en la montaña en la película El Grinch.

-Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre…- cantábamos a coro, mientras la cámara se iba alejando y teníamos un súper final de película…

* * *

Acá de nuevo... hace una hora que subí un capítulo, no podía esperar para subir este (?) en realidad sí, pero despues me olvido/se me rompe la pc/alguna otra catástrofe y quedo debiéndoles a ustedes. Espero que les guste.

Au revoir (hacia una banda que no decia esto)

Laru :D


	29. En estos tiempos modernos

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 29: En estos tiempos modernos…**

Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba intentando hacer planes para algo, no solamente recurrir a mis locas ideas para causar caos y destrucción en Forks y sus alrededores. Para eso (como la mente no me daba) (bueno, sí en realidad sí, pero me reprimen, este gobierno corrupto de Emmettlandia que no me deja ser tan Shakespeariano como soy) creé una súper lista explicando detalladamente mi rutina durante el resto del día.

*Intervención obligatoria*

Laru: Emmie, mi vida, el hecho de que te haya hecho volver no significa que te voy a dejar decir estupideces.

Emmett: No son estupideces, es la verdad, yo sí soy inteligente.

Laru: Bueno, pero eso no es motivo para mencionarlo.

Emmett: Sí es.

Laru: No, no es.

Emmett: ¿Por qué?

Laru: Porque eso no vende, o sea, si yo escribiera una historia sobre un vampiro sabelotodo que se sienta en su silloncito de piel en su estudio y explica los aspectos más misteriosos de la vida nadie leería esta historia, entonces es más fácil que te hagas el tontito así le das alegría a la gente.

Emmett: ¿Alegría?

Laru: Sí, Emmettcito, alegría. Supongamos que una chica que corta con el novio se mete a leer esta historia buscando un poco de humor para alegrarse y no cortarse las venas o saltar por la ventana. Si esa chica entrara y en vez de una historia minimamente entretenida se encuentra con un vampiro súper inteligente que explica todo, desde física hasta lenguas extintas ¿Qué crees que haría?

Emmett: Bueno, aprendería mucho.

Laru: No, se amargaría y se iría a darse la cara contra la pared.

Emmett: Oh… entonces mejor seguimos con la rutina.

Laru: Así me gusta, es más, me encanta.

*Ahora sí, la Santa Lista*

_Juro solemnemente como que mis intenciones no son buenas._

_Diagrama de un día en mi vida: Día 1._

_1. Hacer una lista._

_2. Ver si me encuentro a Jacob-Madonno por los bosques (en estos días uno nunca sabe)_

_3. Hablar con Alice a ver si quiere contactar espíritus con Elvis y conmigo._

_4. Preguntarle a Esme si se contactó con Billie Joe._

_5. Decirle a Edward que MAC sacó una línea nueva de sombras para ojos._

_6. Tener una charla con Papichurris Carli._

_7. Retomar las charlas con Bella._

_8. Alegrarle el día a Jasper, para variar._

_9. Volver a usar el santo Twitter._

_10. Preguntarle a HP (léase Harry Potter, no Hewlett Packard) cómo hace para que esta cosa del mapita mágico le funcione._

_Ahora sí, que comience la acción._

_Que la Santa Lista sea respetada, travesura realizada._

Repasé mentalmente la lista un par de veces y estuve a gusto con mis ilustres ideas. Bien, era hora de poner mis planes en acción, el punto uno ya estaba hecho, así que le hice un tic con birome verde con glitter que le había robado a Alice. El punto dos iba a ser fácil, con el estreno de la marca de Madonna y su hija Jake estaba más seguido en casa, solían hablar de moda con Alice y yo a veces tenía miedo de que ella lo hubiera hechizado o algo.

-Bueno ahí- dijo, al entrar en el living. Últimamente tenía esa costumbre horrible de saludar así.

-Hola- dije- estaba a punto de irte a buscar al bosque.

-¿Al bosque?

-Sí, siempre andás por ahí.

-No, ya no.

-¿Por qué? Es el hábitat natural de los lobos, como vos.

-Bueno, sí, pero yo no soy más un lobo. Lo que pasa es que en la manada no querían a alguien que es miembro honorario de la Sociedad Anónima de Modistos y Fashionistas.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?

-Es una asociación de gente fanática de la moda en todo el mundo. Nos reunimos todos los sábados en un bar diferente de Port Angeles, el problema es que ya nos estamos quedando sin bares diferentes, al parecer hay muy pocos y la mayoría nos echa por detestar a los gay, aunque yo no soy gay, pero todos los que van a ese grupo sí. Cosa rara, porque aprobaron el matrimonio gay, unos de mis compañeros se casaron y…- a partir de ahí ya no escuché más nada, hice oídos sordos, en realidad no me interesaba nada de lo que estaba contando. Al pasar más o menos una hora de su relato, decidí irme sin siquiera saludar. Caminé y caminé hasta llegar al lugar en donde cumpliría con mi otro punto: hablar con Alice sobre los espíritus y blah blah blah.

La encontré en el teatro de Port Angeles, acababa de salir de una reunión con los directivos que, al parecer, la habían puesto como protagónico en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, cosa que era de esperarse. Accedió con alegría a mi propuesta y nos fuimos corriendo hasta casa, subimos al baño y nos encerramos con el fantasma. La verdad es que no pudimos convocar ningún espíritu, porque Elvis los espantaba a todos, era una máquina de asustar fantasmas. Tenía mucha simpatía con los humanos, pero los muertos le tenían pavor. Me gustaría saber qué les habría hecho para que le temieran tanto.

Cuando vi que nuestra charla con los espectros no iba ni para atrás ni para adelante, me fui a cumplir mi siguiente misión mientras le hacía tics a las misiones cumplidas. Fue fácil encontrar a Esme, una vez que crucé el país en avión hasta California para a buscarla.

Estaba en un estudio de grabación con Billie Joe. El problema era que Esme ya había vuelto a su actitud de madre y no quería cantar con ira como antes. Decía que no quería convertirse en la próxima Cherrie Currie y que no iba a ayudar en esto. Billie Joe le repetía una y otra vez que era una rockera de alma y que tenía que trabajar duro si quería lograr sus objetivos, la trató de convencer de que se cambiara el nombre por uno con mas 'power', a lo que Esmecita querida respondió que no. Yo, por mi parte, me partía de la risa pensando que Billie Joe hablaba de nombres rockeros teniendo nombre de cantante country, si tuviera otro apellido sería el próximo Tim McGraw, pero con pantalones de cuero y el pelo alocadito.

No me molesté en hablar con Esme (que se pasó el día encerrada porque no le podía dar el sol), de todos modos ya sabía que sí había logrado lo que se proponía.

Para encontrar a Eddie y cumplir con la siguiente actividad del día tuve que viajar a Nueva York. Al parecer se había enterado que lo estaba buscando y quiso escaparse, pero nadie se escapa de Emmettnator, no señor, nadie vive para contarlo. Estaba en una convención de osos de peluche gigantes, quería que estamparan su cara en uno para regalárselo a Bella. Cuando le conté sobre la noticia de MAC salió corriendo mientras golpeaba a la gente que se interponía en su paso con el enorme oso de peluche rosado. Lo vi pasar corriendo por el Empire State con una bolsa enorme (supuse que estaría llena de cosméticos) en dirección a Central Park… Algo raro, la gente no suele ir al parque de noche… aunque en estos tiempos modernos nunca se sabe…

Papi Carli estaba en su estudio, como de costumbre, y cuando llegue a Forks lo primero que hice fue ir a verlo. Teníamos que hablar obligados por mi pequeña listilla, la cual era bastante persuasiva cuando quería. La podía oír en mi mente diciéndome que la respetara o sino 'ya vería' con estas listas de tiempos modernos uno nunca sabe.

-Papinchirrinchinchinchin!- le dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra volver a verte- como si no me viera nunca…

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

-No sé, de algo que se te ocurra.

-Bueno, justo ahora estaba viendo los avances de la sociedad en estos tiempos modernos…

-Sí, ya sé, estos tiempos modernos son tan impredecibles.

-Tremendamente, además, la gente está cada día más loca.

-¡Y me lo decís a mí! Justo hoy vi a Edward corriendo por Nueva York con un oso de peluche rosa con su cara bajo un brazo y bajo el otro una bolsa enorme de maquillaje.

-Tengo miedo de que se vuelva gay.

-Nah, yo no, a mi me caen bien los gay.

-¿No serás uno de ellos?

-No, Papirruchis, para nada, soy re macho.- y como desconfiaba de mí, me pinchó con una aguja en el cachete.- AY ¿Qué hacés? ¡No me pinches! ¡Soy Giordano!

-Estás un poco mariconcito últimamente…- sus ojos reflejaban furia, miedo y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-Son estos tiempos modernos, me están afectando.

-Paz, hermano.

Y así, sin más, me fui, no estaba ahí para que me trataran de trolo, y menos siendo que él es mi Papi Carli. Me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella, y como no estaba, la llamé por teléfono.

En eso caen Lady Gaga y Beyoncé cantando Telephone en el medio de la calle, se bailaron toda la coreografía y justo cuando terminaron cayó Katy Perry con Snoop Dogg y entonaron California Gurls, el tema es que Katy estaba un poco enojada porque yo había ido a California y no a Candyfornia para ir a buscarla. Yo traté de convencerla de que Candyfornia no existía pero lo único que logré fue que me golpeara con un mazo en la cara. Increíble, la gente de estos tiempos modernos…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, no solo había hablado con Bells, sino que también había alegrado a Jasper, que estaba al lado mío hablando con Katy Perry como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Listo, dos tareas en una. Me iba bastante bien.

Escribí en mi Twitter sobre mis experiencias ese día y los famosos se alegraron tanto de mi regreso que planearon una fiesta en mi honor, y Perez Hilton vino a visitarme en persona a mi casa para desearme un feliz día del amigo (aunque ya habían pasado dos días de eso…)

Lo de Harry Potter quedaría pendiente, el maldito brujo no se dejaba ver por la ciudad (aunque debía estar en Londres, seguramente) y no tenía ganas de buscarlo.

Bueno, por lo menos había hecho nueve de mis diez propuestas para una tarde organizada.

* * *

Si, en estos tiempos modernos estamos todos locos, mas que locos, somos todos unos tremendos traumados (?) bueno, yo por lo menos si lo soy (?) nah mentira. Bueno, basta de idioteces, ya se que este capitulo no esta muy... ¿Original? pero ya va a haber otros mejores, estoy sin animo porque tengo que estudiar (detesto estudiar) asi que nos leemos despues :E

au revoir

laru


	30. Revolución

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 30: Revolución.**

-No, no tiene por qué ser así- dijo Esme, al otro lado de la casa. Yo, por supuesto, podía oírla gracias a mi nuevo equipo de espía, comprado específicamente para capturar a Harry Potter y hacer que me revele el secreto del condenado mapa del merodeador.

-Pero está incontrolable- respondió Edward- no puede ser que haya cambiado tanto de un día para el otro.

-Pero…- claramente, estaban hablando de Papi Carli, al parecer estaba bastante mandón, caprichoso y mal llevado. Parecía haberse contagiado de mi queridísima Esmecita en sus días de rebeldía.

-Esme, ya sé que Carlisle fue siempre como un padre de familia para nosotros- no pude evitar imaginármelo como Peter Griffin por un momento- pero esto no puede seguir así, debemos cerrar su cuenta- _¿Cuenta? ¿Cómo que cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué? ¿Sería un shopaholic como Alice?_

-Ya sé, la locura de Twitter debe parar.- _¿CARLISLE TIENE TWITTER? _No pude evitar la tentación y atravesé las paredes hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban. Cuando miré atrás vi un enorme hoyo por donde había pasado, fue una locura. El yeso en la cara se siente refrescante los viernes por la mañana.

-¿TWITTER? ¿DIJERON TWITTER?

-Sí, Twitter. Me sorprende que siendo tan adicto no te hayas dado cuenta de que tiene una cuenta y la utiliza para difamar a los famosos, muchos de ellos son tus amigos, así que supuse que sabrías.

-¿Cómo saber? ¡Carlisle se mueve en las sombras como un fantasma!

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Esmecita-¿No podrías intentar pararlo?

-He's unstoppable… I guess.

-Eh, bueno, pero algo habrá que hacer.

-We can't stop him, he's too powerful.

-Ok, basta de inglés, Emmett.

-Ok, I'll try to speak in Spanish.

-Uy, sos un IDIOTO

-I know, I know.

-Esme, esperemos que no estés volviendo a tus días de Rebelde Way.

-No, claro que no, pero me pone nerviosa que hable en inglés sabiendo que no entiendo nada.

-Ehmm… Esme- dije.- You live in the US

-Ya sé, por eso no hablo con los del pueblo, no entiendo nada, solamente asiento y me hago la bobita mientras ellos creen que soy totalmente cortés.

-Ok, I get it. Let's make a plan.

-¿Me estás cargando? ¿Qué plan querés que hagamos?

-Well, we HAVE to do something about Carlisle and his behavior, he's uncontrollable.

-¡No! ¡No vamos a encerrarlo con los pollos!- gritó Esme desesperada.

-¿Pollos?

-Sí, si no me falla mi inglés interno, dijo que lo encerremos en un granero con pollos rabiosos.

-Los pollos no contraen rabia, Esme.

-Bueno, entonces sí dijo eso.

-No, nos dijo que tenemos que hacer algo, porque Carlinchin está incontrolable.

-Maybe we could send him to an island, so he can learn things about the natives.

-¿Qué dijo? Creo haber entendido algo sobre freírlo en aceite hirviendo.

-No, quiere que lo mandemos a una isla para que pueda aprender cosas sobre los nativos, aunque no sé que tendrá que ver esto con la conducta de Papi. Emmett, hablá en español, no voy a ser tu traductor todo el día.

-Bueno, está bien-accedí, dándome por vencido respecto a mis competencias lingüísticas

-Resolvamos todo en una fiesta.- propuso Edward, seriamente.

A los cinco minutos, Alice ya había decorado la casa y puesto música, y los famosos comenzaban a llegar a montones. Los primeros fueron Perez Hilton, Katy Perry y Paris Hilton, que eran los que estaban más enojados con Carlisle por maltratarlos por Twitter.

-Katy, querida ¿Qué hay de tu vida?- pregunté al verla.

-Nada bueno, diría yo- estaba bastante malhumorada- tu papá nos está arruinando por Twitter, así que decidimos cobrar venganza.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, no tenemos ningún plan todavía.

-Pobrecito papito… ¿No lo denunciaron en Twitter?

-Sí, pero al parecer es el favorito de los dueños de la página, así que no van a hacer nada al respecto. Dicen que te superó.

_Una cosa es que insulten a mis amigos ¡PERO NO A MÍ! O sea, soy Emmett, el gran Emmett, el salvador del mundo, amigo de los famosos y hombre delirante de negocios ¡Por favor! ¿Quién puede contra mí?_

-Exacto, creen que ya pasaste de moda, Emmett- agregó Pérez. Paris no hacía nada, estaba parada mirando desde lejos todo y criticando todo lo que había en la casa, incluidos nosotros, pero al parecer el cerebro de Barbie tenía algún tipo de sentimientos. Un corazón de plástico que latía vivo por el shopping. Era una extraña mezcla entre una muñeca Barbie, la diva mala de Hollywood y la típica hueca que en las películas corre hacia donde está el asesino esperándola con una ametralladora en la mano.

Alice se hacía la DJ allá a lo lejos y Edward hablaba con Papi Carli, al parecer ninguno se daba cuenta de que la gente estaba llegando a montones. Es más, había un camión lleno de famosos furiosos por los comentarios de Carlisle. Estaban bajando en el jardín en ordas y se encaminaban hacia la casa con paso decidido y ojos furiosos. Esto iba a ser una masacre con todas las letras. Y en eso cayeron los de Massacre, el grupo de Rock, que afirmaban que Papi Carli era un ídolo para decir todo eso de las estrellas internacionales. Al parecer eran los presidentes de su club de fans o algo así. Todo era muy loco ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? ¡Estábamos todos locos!

Pérez y Katy se fueron a hablar con Carlisle, y yo no quise ver lo que pasaba… esto iba a ser terrible. Por lo tanto me dirigí hacia la puerta y me quedé ahí parado hasta que Hayley Williamos me chocó y me golpeó bastante fuerte con una guitarra eléctrica.

-Movete, tengo que pasar- dijo, furiosa, con el pelo que parecían llamas en medio de la noche. Era increíble, pero hacía cinco minutos me había despertado, y podía jurar que era de día.

-Hey, no me ataques, adelante.

-¡Adelante nada!- y comenzó a golpearme con la guitarra de nuevo. Oh por Dios.

-¡Vos! ¡HAYLEY!- ambos volteamos y vimos a Billie Joe que venía corriendo con su súper guitarra en mano para golpearla justo en la cabeza en cuando miró hacia su lado. Hayley cayó rodando por el terreno y fue a parar al pozo de Samara, donde fue arrojada por una anciana con bastón.

-QEPD- dije.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió Billie Joe.

-Gracias por salvarme… yo…

-No, te salvé solamente para hacer esto- y me pegó un guitarrazo en el medio de la frente. Caí medio inconsciente y cuando me desperté me encontraba en el living. Todos los famosos habían entrado ya, estaban bailando, hablando y criticándose entre ellos.

Miley Cyrus estaba junto a mí saltando sobre la mesa con Selena Gómez, Taylor Swift estaba rompiéndole una guitarra en la cabeza a Joe, de nuevo, y Lautner simplemente la miraba ¿O era Jacob? ¡Eran tan iguales!

Me paré con toda la paz del mundo y me fui a hablar con Alice. Pero donde antes estaba la tarima del DJ había un escenario enorme y The Runaways estaban cantando. Algo bastante raro estaba pasando ¿No se habían separado hacía mucho tiempo ya? Le pregunté a Demi Lovato que estaba por ahí lamentándose por su ruptura con Joe, que a su vez estaba siendo golpeado por Taylor Swift, que estaba también corriendo a Camilla Belle con un hacha en cada mano. Wow, qué rápida era. Bueno, el punto es que Demi me dijo que la película había generado tantas ganancias que habían decidido volver a tocar. Cool.

En eso Billie Joe empujó a Joan Jett, logrando que ella se cayera del escenario sobre la multitud, que en vez de agarrarla se corrió, por lo que Joan terminó con la nariz encarnada en el cráneo como Michael Jackson. A su vez, a Billie Joe lo empujó Pete Wentz, que se había vuelto a reunir con Fall Out Boy y querían rockear un poco en la ciudad, pero eso no iba a ser posible, porque Justin Bieber estaba prendiéndole fuego los jeans, por lo que tuvo que correr hacia el más allá y se perdió por el bosque.

Justo cuando Justin estaba a punto de cantar, entró Justin Timberlake y lo acusó de copiarle el nombre y el estilo de música, por lo que se vio obligado a revolearlo por los aires y fue atrapado por Lady Gaga, que estaba por ahí hablando con las Pussycat Dolls y Beyoncé. Al ver que estaban lanzando a Justin por el salón como si fuera una enorme pelota, lo empezaron a revolear de acá para allá y todos se alocaron.

Katy, que había estado bastante tranquila, se subió a un enorme parlante y empezó a romper guitarras. Al parecer los Jonas Brothers las estaban vendiendo entre la multitud, bueno, en realidad dos de ellos, porque Joe estaba siendo atormentado por Taylor Swift.

Finalmente, para ponerle la frutilla a la torta, llegaron los policías y un ejército completo, y nos acusaron de 'revolucionar el pueblo en su contra' al parecer no querían grandes rebeliones y estábamos destrozando más cosas de las permitidas. Por supuesto que al cabo de dos minutos estaban todos formando parte de la fiesta, destruyendo la propiedad privada y arrancando las cortinas como si fueran de papel.

Ese fue un buen día.

* * *

jelow ebrivodi (?) (no, no hablaba mal la loca)

bueno este capitulo me parece que esta un poquito mas interesante que los que venia escribiendo. la verdad, no sé cómo fui capaz de escribir y que no me saliera una mescolanza horrible con el sueño que tengo, en serio, me estoy durmiendo encima del teclado, y encima hoy tengo que hacer un monton de cosas. amo los viernes, pero se me hacen muy largos! jajajaja.

bueno, espero que les guste, porque despues de todo esto es para ustedes ¿no? si les gusta, dejen reviews, si no les gusta, dejen reviews, si les encanta, dejen reviews, si lo odian, dejen reviews :D es que es la unica manera en la que puedo llegar a saber si leen la historia, sus opiniones (que con respecto a la escritura me interesan mucho), y si creen que estoy total y completamente loca (yo lo creo así)

au revoir, laru.

(me parece a mí o quedó como si me estuviera autosaludando?)


	31. Rockeros Macarenos

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 31: Rockeros Macarenos**

-Oh, L'amour. No sé qué tendrá que ver, pero suena lindo. Todo en francés suena lindo, es muy chuchis.- dijo Rose, que había pasado más de una hora hablándome sobre cosas que le gustaban. Pasé toda la tarde escuchándola hablar sobre diseñadores (y su top ten de ropa que quería comprarse por orden de preferencia, colores de esmalte, músicos de pop de los ochentas y otras cosas que no me servirían de nada en mi vida… o en realidad en mi no vida).

Gracias al cielo alguien golpeó a la puerta. Fui a abrir con toda la alegría del mundo, estaba salvado.

-Emmett, podés quedarte si querés pero necesito hablar con Rose- era Jasper, estaba amo, como siempre, y sus cachetes apretables se veían tensos…. Seguramente había matado a alguien y lo había enterrado en el bosque.

-No, les dejo su privacidad-dije cortésmente, para que no se notara que pasar tanto tiempo escuchando a rose fuera una tortura para mis oídos y mi subdesarrollado cerebro.-Me voy a…- ¿Y si me buscaba para seguir hablando?- Algún lado.

Y en ese momento salí a toda velocidad del living y me fui a caminar por Forks. Para mi sorpresa, en una parte bastante apartada de la ciudad había un barcito que no conocía. Parecía ser de mala muerte, ya saben, del tipo de bares que se llenan de borrachos que toman ron hasta reventar y se revolean con botellas… genial. Entré y me senté en una mesita cerca del escenario.

-Buenas noches - dijo alguien que no pude ver porque las brillantes luces me encandilaban.- ¿LISTOS PARA ROCKEARRRRRRRRRRRR?

-Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo la multitud, que ahora se asemejaba a una turba furiosa, pero solo les faltaban los ratrillos, pinchos y antorchas, y estar corriéndome, por supuesto, para que esto pareciera una típica película de terror sobre vampiritos locos que atacan pueblos indefensos. Decidí que era mejor no desencajar en un lugar lleno de motoqueros borrachos y grité junto a ellos- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKK NENAAAAAA- todos me miraron, perplejos. Luego de un instante repitieron lo que yo había dicho y comenzaron a gritar como unos locos.

-Bueno ahí, Forks- oh no, de nuevo ese saludo no. Al parecer Jacob era guitarrista de la banda que estaba tocando.- El mejor rock del país sólo para ustedes… les presento a…. OZZY OSBOURNE.

Genial, me había metido en un bar de mala muerte a escuchar rock satánico.

Mientras Ozzy cantaba, los del público lanzaban aullidos como si estuvieran poseídos, y yo me dedicaba a mirar a los que estaban a mi alrededor, eran realmente horribles. Todos estaban vestidos con ropa de cuero y tenían el pelo duro de la mugre, los ojos delineados como si los hubiera atacado un fibrón y algunos usaban lentes como si ahí adentro pudiera entrar al menos un rayito de sol. Las meseras daban miedo también. Estaban llenas de piercings y usaban remeras cinco talles más grande de lo que debería ser todas desgarradas y llenas de alfileres de gancho. Había una que tenía un alfiler de gancho como piercing en una ceja, era horripilante.

Ozzy tocó un par de canciones y la turba enfurecida se calmó un poco, como si en vez de ruido estuvieran haciendo música de verdad.

-Bueno- dijo Ozzy- Ahora, como yo sé que ustedes son Rockeros Macarenos, los invito a que hagamos el baile tradicional.

-¿Qué?- dije, más fuerte de lo que me proponía, y un par de botellas salieron disparadas hacia mí desde las manos de unos tipos al fondo.

-Aman el rock, pero su prioridad es la macarena- dijo Jacob, agachándose para explicarme todo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué hacés?- le preguntó Ozzy.

-Yo- dijo Jacob con tono rudo- le escupo la cara a este mediocre que osa interrumpirte, oh dios del rock.- y así, sin más, me echó un escupitajo en el medio de la frente.- perdón- murmuró mientras volvía a su lugar.

No entendí lo que Jacob quería decirme hasta que finalmente Ozzy comenzó a tocar la Macarena con la guitarra. Los motoqueros que estaban en el bar comenzaron a bailar sobre mesas, sillas o en el piso, inclusive el gordo de la barra estaba bailando, y las mozas habían tirado por los aires las bandejas para bailar. Parecían como hipnotizados. Cuando Ozzy comenzó a cantar tambiényo me sentí hipnotizado.

-Baila tu cuerpo, alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Macarena ¡AH!- cantábamos la turba y yo, mientras bailábamos la macarena. Ozzy también bailaba, y sacudía la cabeza al mismo tiempo, estaba loco, muy loco. Jacob estaba bailando sobre un amplificador y el baterista había apoyado un pie en un platillo y el otro en un tambor, y bailaba desde allá arriba. Me di cuenta de que también había un pequeño monito que bailaba colgado de su cola de una luz, y a todos nos encantaba. Oh, la Macarena.

Entonces por la puerta principal entró luz, y de esa luz surgieron, también bailando, los chicos de McFly, los Backstreet Boys, Hanson, NSYNC, los Jonas Brothers y otras boybands que ni siquiera recuerdo. Se pusieron en diferentes partes del salón y comenzaron a bailar la Macarena como locos, chocando a todo el mundo (porque el lugar era suficientemente chiquito como para que encima entraran tantos enormes egos juntos, incluído el mío, claramente)

Seguimos bailando hasta que Ozzy se fue rockeando por la puerta y entró Esme a cantar, con Billie Joe Armstrong como guitarrista y Jasper en la batería, sacudiendo la melena rubia por los aires, como todo un verdadero baterista, aunque yo no sabía que podía tocar algún instrumento además del triángulo (técnica que yo aún no dominaba del todo). Cuando me quise acordar, The Ramones estaba junto a ellos cantando Hey Oh, Let's Go, a dúo con el Grupo de Esme, del cual también formaban parte Alice, como bajista, Edward y Carlisle en los coros y Rosalie como segunda guitarra. Todos tenían un lugar en la banda excepto Bella y yo, oh que desdichados éramos.

_Un momento ¿La de la melena loca que está en los coros con Papi Carli y Edward es Bella?_

Ahora sí me sentía total y completamente excluido de mi propia familia. Ellos estaban cantando con The Ramones y yo los miraba desde el público con una tuba enfurecida, no era justo, nada justo. Lo habían estado planeando en secreto, siiiii, seguramente, porque me odiaban. Eso era lo que Jasper le había dicho hoy a Rose, que me iban a excluir, porque yo soy muy cool para ellos, sobresalgo demasiado como para que me incluyan en su grupete mediocre.

Cuando se retiraron, un presentador anunció:

-Ellos fueron The Ramones ft Esme and the Fucking Idiots Who Don't Even Know How to Write Their Own Names. Pero pueden llamarlos EFIWDEKHWTON, aunque eso sea impronunciable, claro está.

-Oh, un nombre largo para una banda- dije mientras ellos bajaban del escenario.

¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué me iban a hacer aplaudirlos? ¡Idiotas!

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Esmecita con su maternal voz, no pude decirle la verdad.

-Oh, me encantó querida madre.

Y así todos salimos corriendo hacia el atardecer, aunque era de noche, por los campos y praderas, aunque estábamos en un pueblo, con el viento en nuestro cabellos, aunque llovía y nos empapamos como si hubiéramos estado en el pozo de Samara todo el día.

* * *

Fanfictioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeers (wtf) hola :E  
bueno acá les dejo otro capitulito inspirado por una amiga que está tan loca como estoy yo, no me acuerdo el nombre de la cuenta de ella, pero se llama Priscila :E y yo le digo de todos modos menos así.

espero que les guste y dejen, reviews si les gusta, si no les gusta, si me quieren perseguir como si fueran una turba enfurecida o por cualquier cosa.

saluditos (wtf?)

Laru


	32. Sí soy LA LISTA

**Hola, me llamo Emmett**

**Capítulo 32: Sí, soy… LA LISTA**

-Emmett- decía una vocesita bastante aguda que provenía desde al lado de mi cama.- Emmett- repetía. Parecía un ratoncito.

-¿Señor Ratón?

-No, soy la Lista.

-¿Qué lista?

-La única, y te voy a castigar, no cumpliste con el décimo punto de la lista…

-¿Cuál punto?

-Por favor, no te hagas el idiota, el de Harry Potter…

Me puse a pensar con detenimiento esta pensadez pensante… _Una lista… bien… hace unos día escribí una lista… el día que hablé con Laru… LA LISTA OH POR DIOS, LA SANTA LISTA, LA QUE TENÍA QUE CUMPLIR SÍ O SÍ PARA QUE NO ME ASESINARA CRUELMENTE… me faltó un punto… moriré, moriré a manos de una hoja de papel, pero si es una hoja no tiene manos, no tiene nada ¿Cómo me va a matar? Seguramente me clava una de sus poderosas esquinas y me corta la yugular para desangrarme… pero no tengo sangre… me va a cortar en pedacitos con sus bordes y me va a incendiar con ella misma… oh por Dios… maldita seas, hoja._

-¿Te acordaste?- su vocesita me hacía imaginármela como Chucky, aunque si vamos a hablar en terminología Potter, me hacía pensar en Dolores Umbridge…- Porque si no me pongo impaciente, y eso me hace ponerme violenta, es como una reacción en cadena- sus filosos dientes de papel relucieron tras una sonrisa tétrica.

-Mami- fue todo lo que pude musitar.

-Tenés un día para cumplir con el último punto de la lista… y sino… Muahahahaha ya verás.

-Oh shit- dije, y la hoja se evaporó en el aire.

Tengo que confesar que nunca creí que una hoja pudiera ser tan pero TAN macabra.

Caminé horas por el bosque, y vi a Jacob correr por ahí con un vestido rojo un par de veces con un cartel que tenía una cuenta regresiva para que la nueva marca de Madonna saliera a la venta. Alice estaba cosiendo un vestido hecho de hojas para el vestuario de su obra de teatro y Edward le enseñaba a Bella a caminar sin caerse. Por algún motivo, pude comprobar que todos estaban en el bosque, inclusive Carlisle y Esme, que nadaban en un laguito y le decían a Jasper que saliera de debajo de la tierra (se había cavado un pozo y sólo se le veía la cabeza), él respondía que no repetidas veces, pero ellos insistían. Los lobos estaban saltando la soga junto al laguito y hacían competencias entre ellos y los Vulturi, que también estaban ahí saltando la soga y jugando a la rayuela. Era gracioso ver cómo saltaban y sus capitas negras ondeaban tras ellos, Demetri parecía un duendecito bailando al ritmo de la música irlandesa más moderna que existía mientras saltaba la soga con una agilidad increíble.

Cuando llegué junto a la ruta, vi una escoba volando y supe que debía ser Jarree Postre.

-¡HEY! ¡JARREE!

-¿Eh?- vino bajando del cielo.

-Hola, Jarree.

-Mi nombre no es así.

-¿Ah no?¿Por qué?

-Es que vos lo pronunciás como Jarree, y es Harry

-Ah, entonces Jarri, está bien.

-No, no Jarri, Harry.

-Con Y entonces. Jarry.

-No, Harry.

-Ah, con H. Harri

-No, H.A.R.R.Y HARRY- me hablaba como si fuera un deficiente mental.

-Ah, Harry.

-Muy bien, Harry Poster, tenemos que hablar de unas cosillas.

-Es Potter.

-¿Poste?

-No, Potter.

-Entonces Postre, que apellido rico.

-No, POTTER, POTTER ¿NO ENTENDÉS?

-AAAAAAAH, bueno Harry Panqueque, no te enojes.

-¿Sos idiota? Primero Poster, después Poste y Postre… Son aceptables, al menos se parecen pero ¿PANQUEQUE? ¡POR FAVOR! Es Potter. P.O.T.T.E.R- deletreó con gran paciencia, como si yo tuviera tres años y fuera bobo.

-Ah, Harry Potter entonces.

-Al fin. ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Solamente quería saber cómo hacés esa cosa curiosa del mapa de los merodeadores.

-Ah, no sé, yo no lo fabriqué.

-¿Cómo que no? SOS UN TRUCHO ¿CÓMO VAS A USAR UN MAPA Y HACERLE CREER AL MUNDO QUE SOS UN ÍDOLO CUANDO NI SIQUIERA LO FABRICASTE? ¡Después yo soy el idiota!

-No lo fabriqué, pero es mío. Lo fabricaron Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta.

-¿O sea?

-¿Tengo que explicar?

-Sí, por favor.

-Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter.

-¿En ese orden?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces no sabés cómo puedo lograr que un mapa reaccione como ése mapa…

-Sí, bueno, podés comprarte uno en el callejón Diagon. Hay un localcito que los comercializa por mayor y por menor… todo sea por el dinero.

-¿Me llevarías?

-En realidad no pertenecés a la comunidad mágica, así que no podrías entrar, pero puedo conseguirte uno.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí, pero vas a tener que hacer algo por mí primero.

-Lo que sea.

-Bueno, Dumbledore está bastante pesadito últimamente, y quería saber si me podías ayudar a calmarlo.

-Claro… Pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo voy a lograr eso?

-Es fácil, todo lo que él quiere en este momento es conquistar Walt Disney World, así que lo único que tenés que hacer es ayudarlo en eso y listo, todo solucionado, obtenés tu mapa y no nos vemos nunca más en nuestras vidas (si Dios quiere).

-Perfecto ¿Dónde está Dumbie?

-En Miami, andá a buscarlo.

-Pero allá hay sol.

-Bueno entonces esperá a que llueva.

-No, ni ganas, me voy a exponer ante los humanos, total los Vulturis están muy ocupados saltando la soga felices y contentos.

-Exacto.

Y así fue. Me tomé un avión a Miami y cuando llegué encontré a Dumbledore en el recién inaugurado parque de Harry Potter (al parecer se había confundido y había aparecido ahí en vez de Hogwarts) tomándose un juguito de calabaza enlatado (enlataban todo en estos días).

-Sabés algo- me dijo cuando me acerqué- Yo sé por qué estás acá.

-Sí, me mando el chico postre.

-Me imaginé. Vamos a conquistar Disney.

-Y que así sea.

Fuimos a Disney y mis ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo ¡OH DIOS! Había un enorme grupo de tipos con capas negras sobrevolando Magic Kingdom ¿Eran los Vulturis en escoba? ¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no. No estaba solos, los mortífagos los acompañaban. Entre todos ellos sobrevolaban las torres del super castillo.

-Es momento de la retirada.

-¿Por qué? ¡Recién llego!

-El mal ha ganado otra vez, no vale la pena seguir luchando.

-VIEJO DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAA- y lo tiré a la zanja, por manipulador, muerte al mapa, quemaría la lista cuando llegara a casa.

* * *

people u.u

este capítulo está bastante breve en comparación a otros que he escrito a lo largo de mi vida (?) pero de todos modos sirve de algo, qué se yo. esto surgió de un comentario boludo de sacchi/priscila/eh, no me acuerdo tu usuario, pero en el otro capítulo dejaste una review/sister vicodinera/otros...

me fui.

laru


	33. Un algo estrepitoso

**Hola, me llamo Emmett.**

**Capítulo 33: Un algo estrepitoso**

-Watagatapitussberry- gritaba Bella mientras corría por la casa con los brazos en el aire revoleando ranas a lo loco.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Alice- ¿UNA MARCA NUEVAAAAAAAAAA?

-Nou

-¿UNA TARJETA SIN FONDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

-Nou

-Entonces qué es.

-Una canción que pasaron por la radio- explicó Bella

-Ah, ya me sonaba medio satánico.

-No digas eso.

-Sí, Samara Morgan te va a poseer, y te va a llevar al pozo y…

- a los pocos segundos, Bella ya estaba corriendo por toda la casa de nuevo.- NOOO SAMARA NOOOO

-Alice- murmuré.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche cerebro?- respondió.

-Un algo estrepitoso. No, mentira. Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky, tratar de dominar el MUNDO!

-Me agrada la idea, cerebro, pero, no sé, no sé.

-¿No sabés qué?

-No sé si va a funcionar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el mundo se está acabando, lo presiento.

-Bueno, Pinky, tenés cada idea vos también.

-¡ES EN SERIO!-gritó, enojadísima mientras agarraba una mesa y la masticaba como si fuera blandita. Los ojos estaban a punto de salírseles, y cuando creí que iba a ponerse peor, hubo calma. Alice se desmayó, y la mesa la aplastó haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que hizo que Bella también se desmayara.

-¡OH NO! ¿QUÉ HARÉ? ¡OH NO, I SEE! A SPIDER WEB AND IT'S ME IN THE MIDDLE, SO I TWIST AND TURN- grité, terminando con una afinación digna de un tenor.

-WATAGATAPITUSBERRY- dijo Edward, que había aparecido de golpe.

-OH MAMMA MIA ¡ME ASUSTASTE! Mamma mia, here I go again, my, my, how can I resist you?

-Sí, señor cantor, era la idea.

-Sí, bueno, pero no me gusta que me asustes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Me vas a pegar? Porque si es así dejame sacarme el maquillaje por lo menos.

-No, no te voy a pegar, voy a hacer algo peor.

-¿Peor que golpearme?

-Sí.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Te voy a mandar con Samara al pozo.

-NOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, STICK TO THE SATUS QUO- cantó Edward mientras bailaba por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera, donde se le unió Papi Carli y ambos volvieron hacia mí haciendo alta coreografía de película. Eran dignos de un aplauso, pero no aplaudí, porque soy malo, y rebelde, y…

-SOY REBELDE, CUANDO NO SIGO A LOS DEMÁS- grité, saltando por la ventana en dirección al bosque de Madonno, pero a la mitad del camino me acordé de Alice y Bella desmayadas y volví a la casa tan rápido como pude.

Me paré junto a ellas y hablé con voz muy queda.

-Alice, Alice- dije. No respondió.-ALICE- dije, un poco más fuerte- ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grité, no lo soportaba, esta malparida me estaba poniendo nervioso.- Tú eres la reina de los excesos, la boca de más besos y menos corazón. Tú eres la flor del adulterio, los labios del misterio, la voz de la traición.- no podía evitar cantar esa canción, era tan pegadiza…

-Tú eres la virgen de la avaricia y controlas tus caricias con una calculadora.- añadió Rose, que había aparecido con una guitarra. Era raro, no sabía que ella supiera tocar.

-Tú eres una loca desalmada, una mujer muy despechada, la que nunca se enamora.- cantó Jasper, desde el umbral de su habitación.

En ese instante llegaron Carlisle y Esme a unirse al coro, y hasta Madonno vino, alisándose el cabello con una mini planchita digna de Zoolander.

-No tienes corazón, no tienen sentimientos.- dijo Esme.

-No tienes religión, no tienes miramientos- añadió Carlisle.

-No te queda pasión, tan solo sufrimiento.- finalizó Jacob Madonno haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- Y eres mala muy mala , la reina de la mentira, y eres mala muy mala , te llaman la malparida- todos entonamos juntos el estribillo, mientras corríamos hacia el atardecer. El problema era que nunca alcanzábamos el atardecer, y cuando volvimos, nos acordamos nuevamente de Alice y Bella y las fuimos a buscar.

Seguían tiradas en el piso, por supuesto, inmóviles como rocas.

-Bella y Alice- esto parecía una sesión de espiritismo- Oh, vengan a mí.- nos habíamos sentado en rondita y Rose tenía un turbante en la cabeza.- Revivan, mujeres… bueno, mujer y ser sobrenatural, porque el día de hoy, LAS LLAMO A LA VIDA- y levantó los brazos mirando al techo, para darle un efecto dramático. Nada pasó.

-Me cansé de esta farsa- dijo Esme, apagó las velas, prendió la luz, y tiró por la ventana el turbante de Rosalie.- Vamos a hacerlo a la antigua.

De un momento a otro, se había puesto a hablar en algo que parecía árabe o swahili, y daba vueltas alrededor de Alice y Bella haciendo ademanes raros. Tuve miedo. Todos lo tuvimos. _Yo tuve, vos tuviste, él tuvo, nosotros tuvimos, ustedes tuvieron, ellos tuvieron. Pretérito Perfecto Simple, segunda correlación. Verbo irregular en raíz por irregularidad propia… creo… sí, debe ser…. _Pensé, oh, los verbos habían vuelto a mí como la manteca vuelve al pan. Eso es una locura, pero es posible. _Lo voy a intentar algún día._

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos pensantemente pensantes, algo me trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Alice y Bella se estaban elevando en el aire, totalmente duras. Se elevaron y elevaron hasta chocar el techo haciendo un ruidito que sonó a 'tac', y luego hablaron con una voz extraña. Era muy aguda.

-¿Listos?- preguntaron al unísono- Poné música YA- dijo Alice, y ambas cantaron juntas- Yo tengo un sapo que se llama Pepe, que salta y salta por todo el jardín. Le digo Pepe vení y el salta salta…

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Papi Carli- ¿Están locas?- ambas bajaron al piso normalmente y hablaron con sus propias voces.

-No, es lo que pasa en una publicidad.

-¿Cuál?

-No sé, una de un auto de por ahí.

-Me asustaron- admití, algo avergonzado. _Yo, el Gran Emmett, Emmett El Grande, Emmett Magno, Big Emmett, ¿Qué digo?, Huge Emmett. El ídolo más idolatrado de la tierra ¿Cómo me iba a asustar? Por favor, qué ganas de decir pavadas, oh, debo ser idiota. No, no lo soy. ¿O sí? Sí o no… ay… dudo… _Y así me largué a llorar desconsoladamente, y salí corriendo de la casa, caí al océano y creí que no volvería a ver el mundo… pero heme aquí. Fui salvado por… alguien, no sé, que me encontró mientras intentaba ahogarme, como no respiro, no funcionó, y caí en la cuenta de que ya había intentado esto, esa vez que fui con mi amigo el calamar (al cual no vi nunca más, por desgracia) Bueno, el tema es que estoy acá, creí que iba a morir pero no, soy yo, soy pro.

**Moraleja: Si a encargada de esta historia no deja el faso, va a haber problemas.**

***interrupción obligatoria, un plus para el capítulo***

Laru: EMMETT

Emmett: ¡Laru!

L: Yo no fumo faso, vós fumás faso, por eso hacés tantas boludeces.

E: Nah, nada que ver, yo soy re top, y mi toposidad no tiene límites, por eso rockeo como AC/DC all night long.

L: ?

E: No sé, me salió del alma.

L: Me voy a encargar de que no tengas más alma si seguís así.

E: No podés hacer eso.

L: Sí, obvio que puedo. O sea, yo soy la dueña de esta historia y si quiero te hago perder el alma, la vida, la colección de osos rosados que escondés en el clóset…

E: No menciones a mis amigos felpudos ¡NO LOS METAS EN ESTO!

L: Qué desactualizado, Emmett, ya se aprobó el matrimonio gay, podés salir vos también del clóset.

E: Yo amo a Rose, no a un hombre.

L: No si yo lo digo.

E: ¿ME HARÍAS ESO?

L: YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO.

E: Mami, tengo miedo.

L: Deberías, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*se escucha un golpe fuerte*

E: ¿Qué fue eso?

L: No sé…

E: Vos controlás este mundo, deberías saber.

L: Pero no sé… habrá que investigar.

E: ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?

L: Nou.

E: Bueno, no importa, ya nos las arreglaremos.

L: No, ahora, llamá a las tropas.

E: ¿Qué tropas?

L: No sé, las tropas.

*aparece EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE*

E:¿Qué hacen acá?

L: Creo que yo los llamé sin querer.

Dumbledore: Lo que pasa es que como los Vulturi y los Mortífagos nos robaron Disney, vinimos a ayudarlos a ustedes.

E: Yo no los quiero de ayuda.

D: ¿Por?

E: Porque ese sucio puerco Potter no me dijo cómo hacerme un mapa del merodeador.

L: Uy, Emmett, no entendés nada.

E: Nou :E

D:¿Ayudamos entonces?

E: ¿A qué?

D: No sé, a algo.

L: Ya sé, hay que cambiar el foco de la luz, porque en cualquier momento se quema.

*se apaga la luz*

L: De hecho, ya se quemó.

E: Entonces ya fue.

D: Si no nos necesitan nos vamos, vamos chicos.

E: Chau, Dumble-Dumble-Dore.

L : Sí, eso, chau.

E : ¿Me puedo ir ?

L: Sí, pero estás advertido.

E: OK, no volverá a suceder.

***Fin de la intervención total y completamente necesaria***

* * *

Oh, he vuelto y ya me voy. Nos vemos después. Los amo a todos :D

Laru :)


End file.
